DESPIERTAME
by Sarezna
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde pequeño, iniciando una tierna historia de amor, pero el destino los separo. Despues de ocho años sus vidas se vuelven a unir, pero ahora un corazon esta lleno de dolor y miedo, ¿su amor sera tan fuerte como para lograr despertar este corazon herido y hacerlo vivir nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Edward POV

RECUERDOS

Desde el día en que Esme y Carlisle nos llevaron a casa por primera vez conocimos a toda la familia Cullen Masen y Swan Dwyder, los tres fuimos rescatados de una casa de acogida, donde los padres sustitutos solo estaban interesados en el cheque mensual depositado por el gobierno, así que todo el tiempo nos maltrataban físicamente, ninguno de los tres somos hermanos biológicos, pero desde el día que llegamos a ese terrible lugar nos hicimos inseparables, el único que tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado con su verdadera familia era Emmett ya que el llego a ese lugar dos meses después de la muerte de sus padres y su pequeña hermanita en un trágico accidente automovilístico, Jasper al igual que yo fuimos abandonados en la puerta de un hospital y pasamos de hogar sustituto en hogar sustituto, cuando llegamos a esa casa Emmett tenía seis años, Jasper cinco y yo cuatro, la edad que tenia la hermana de Emmett al fallecer, creo que por eso se volvió tan protector y unido con nosotros, pero también se debe al hecho de que estábamos completamente solos, después de un año de maltratos Emmett fue a dar al hospital de Forks, Carlisle fue quien lo atendió y nos dejo permanecer juntos todo el tiempo, además de que no se las pusimos muy fácil para que nos separaran, después de eso esa pareja fue arrestada y encarcelada por maltrato infantil y servicios infantiles nos envío a un orfanato en Seattle, a los pocos días aparecieron Carlisle y Esme, nos llevaron a una sala donde nos presentaron y nos dijeron que ellos serian nuestros nuevos padres.

Cuando mencionaron eso Emmett se puso frente a nosotros, extendió sus brazos y dijo que si intentaban tocarnos tendrían que pegarle a él primero, Esme comenzó a derramar lagrimas jurando que jamás dejaría que alguien lastimara a alguno de sus hijos y que si alguien intentaba lastimarnos ella sería capaz de arrancarle los ojos, en ese entonces no le creímos, pero ahora estamos completamente seguros que no mentía, ella al igual que papá serian capaces de dar su vida por cualquiera de nosotros tres e incluso por ellas, nos dejaron a solas con ellos un par de horas, donde nos contaron todo lo que tenían preparado para nosotros en casa y nos dieron los regalos que nos habían mandado nuestra nueva familia, los abuelos, los tíos y nuestras primas, paso casi una semana antes de que volvieran por nosotros, el viaje hacia Forks duro varias horas donde ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra, nos habíamos prometido que no hablaríamos porque teníamos planeado huir de esa nueva casa, ya que no queríamos volver a pasar por lo mismo, lo teníamos todo planeado, en cuanto se fueran a dormir nosotros escaparíamos, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que al llegar pasamos por el pueblo y al salir tomamos un largo camino que nos llevo a una granja grande y hermosa, en el centro de esta se podía ver una gran casa blanca, a pesar de no quererlo nos sentimos emocionados cuando nos dijeron que habíamos llegado a casa, a fuera de la casa se encontraba un gran letrero que decía bienvenidos a casa, Carlisle toco el claxon y salieron disparados de ahí los abuelos y los tíos Charlie y René, bajamos y nos presentaron, los tres teníamos caras de asustados, lo sé no solo nos sentíamos así, sino porque también lo menciono la abuela Elizabeth mientras nos acariciaba el rostro antes de depositar un tierno beso en nuestras mejillas, la tía René hizo lo mismo, mientras el abuelo Patrick y el tío Charlie nos dieron suaves palmadas en la coronilla de la cabeza, todos comentaron lo bien parecidos que éramos, de pronto mamá pregunto por sus pequeñas

-Están en la terraza terminando de acomodar los regalos-respondió René-ya sabes cómo es Alice, tiene a Rose y a Bella arreglando las cosas una y otra vez, primero los acomodaron diciendo, los de Edward, los de Jasper, los de Emmett, después cambio de opinión y dijo los míos, los tuyos, los de ella, los de mamá y así hasta que se confundieron todos y volvieron a empezar

-Y cuando los escucharon nos miro a los cuatro y dijo "que no pasen hasta que acabe, todo tiene que ser perfecto para mis primos"-continuo Charlie

-Y cuando yo le dije que lo importante era que los recibiéramos con cariño hizo un puchero tan tierno que aquí nos tienen entreteniéndolos hasta que nos den la señal para poder pasar-completo con una sonrisa-Ella está un poquito loca, pero no se preocupen no les pasara nada, les puedo asegurar que las tres les van a caer muy bien-termino dándonos una sonrisa radiante la cual no fue correspondida por nosotros

-¡Yaaaa!-se escucho un fuerte grito

-Es hora de entrar jovencitos-nos indico la abuela

Caminamos a paso lento observándolo todo, ninguno podía creer lo que estábamos viendo, la casa no solo era muy bonita por fuera, sino que por dentro era realmente indescriptible, nunca en nuestras vidas habíamos visto tantas cosas y tan bonitas, nos daba miedo incluso tocar algo por si se llegaba a romper, pues ya sabíamos lo que nos pasaría

-¡Alto! ¡Ni un paso más!-dijo una pequeña niña que apareció de pronto y que nos logro asustar-Yo soy Alice su prima favorita-sonrío ampliamente, era casi de mi tamaño, su cabello era muy negro y sus ojos de color café

-¡Hola! Preciosa, no piensas saludar a tu tío favorito

-Después-sentencio-Ahora solo quiero conocer a mis primos

-Muy bien cariño, ellos son Emmett, Jasper y Edward-nos inspecciono de arriba para abajo

-Son perfectos me gustan mucho-concluyo con una gran sonrisa-Ahora pónganse esto-extendió tres pedazos de tela-Son para la sorpresa, así será más divertido-nos miro enarcando una ceja al ver que no nos movíamos-Bueno entonces lo hare yo

-Alice, no los molestes cielo-la regaño su mamá

En ese momento su rostro comenzó a cambiar de la total alegría a uno lleno de tristeza, sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrima y su boca formo un puchero-Esta bien, no me quieren… nadie me hace caso… yo solo quería hacerlos felices-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas y bajando los tres pedazos de tela que segundos antes nos ofrecía, al verla así no nos quedo más remedio y sin pensarlo dos veces cada uno tomo una pieza y nos vendamos los ojos como ella quería, en cuanto terminamos la escuchamos saltar de alegría-No se van a arrepentir se los prometo-termino dándonos un beso en la mejilla, hizo que los tres nos tomáramos de la mano y nos guio todo el camino, hasta que nos hizo parar

-Listo ya pueden abrir los ojos-cuando pudimos ver los que nos tenían preparado nos quedamos extrañados había una mesa llena de regalos, comida y un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a casa Emmett, Jasper y Edward"- ¿Les gusto verdad?... lo hicimos todo con mucho cariño ¿verdad que sí mamá?-ninguno de los tres respondió- No les gusto ya sabía que así no se veía bonito… podemos acomodar las cosas de otra forma, cierren los ojos otra vez, Rose, Bella hay que mover todo otra vez

Se escucho un suspiro a nuestras espaldas

-Mamá has que pare, ya lo hemos acomodado todo cien veces Bella y yo estamos cansadas y aburridas, tengo hambre-cuando giramos para ver quien hablaba nos topamos con otras dos niñas, la que hablaba era tan alta como Emmett, su cabello era rubio como el de Jazz y sus ojos de color azul como los de él, pero la otra niña era muy diferente, su cabello era de color café, con unos ojos grandes y del color del chocolate, todo en ella me parecía raro, no me gustaba pero no podía dejar de verla y cuando me miro su carita se puso rojita y yo empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas y agache la cabeza

-Alice cariño, no importa como acomodes los regalos, te puedo asegurar que lo realmente importa es el cariño que les podemos dar, más que los juguetes

-Pero no les gusto… no han dicho nada… ¿Si hablan verdad tía?

-Claro que si cielo, dales un poco de tiempo, están algo nerviosos

-Solo necesitan conocernos un poco más a todos

-¡Ahhhhh!... ya sé cuál es el problema-grito y se golpeo la frente de pronto asustándonos a todos-No les hemos presentado a Bella y a Rose por eso no nos conocen y están nerviosos-nos dirigió una enorme sonrisa-Miren, ella es Rosalie, pero todos le decimos Roce-apunto a la niña más grande y con cabello rubio

-Roce, ellos son Emmett… Jasper… y Edward… salúdalos

-¡Hola!, que bueno que están aquí… les van a gustar sus nuevos papás

-Hay Roce, que bonita-comenzó a golpear un pie en el piso-Ahora salúdalos bien

-¡Mamá!... segura que no la podemos regresar

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué harían sin mí?

-Muchas cosas

-Así ¿Cómo cuales?

-Jugar, ¡descansar!, comer, ¡descansar!, dormir, ¡descansar!

-Hay Roce todo eso lo haces conmigo

-Descansar no

-Ya no me quieres ¿verdad?...-volvió hacer un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas

-No llores Ali, si te quiero, solo estaba jugando, me perdonas-la abrazo fuertemente mientras se disculpaba

-Solo si saludas bien a nuestros primos-dijo de manera triste

-Como tú digas-se separo de su hermana, llego hasta nosotros y nos planto un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y los tres pusimos cara de enojados o al menos lo intentamos-Listo ¿estoy perdonada?

-¡Siiiiiiiii!... Ahora es el turno de Bella, ven aquí

-Ella es Isabella, la más chiquita, tiene cinco años ese es su nombre pero todos le decimos Bella-la presento mientras se acercaba a nosotros- Bella ellos son Emmett…, Jasper…, y Edward-nos señalo a cada uno y la niña nos sonreía

-¿Bella?... Tú no me vas a hacer lo mismo que Roce ¿verdad?- le pregunto haciendo otra vez el puchero y las lagrimas, Bella miro hacia los adultos quienes tenían caras de diversión, cuando volvió la mirada a su hermana negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces porque te quedas ahí parada?-Bella suspiro, beso a Jasper, luego a Emmett quien sonrío inmediatamente lo cual me molesto y cuando llego conmigo se quedo quieta un rato y me beso la mejilla muy rápido, se puso rojita otra vez y yo volví a sentir calor en mis mejillas y agache la cabeza y en verdad ya quería que llegara la noche para salir de ese lugar que cada vez me gustaba menos y más por esa niña tan rara

Ese fue el día en que conocí no solo a toda mi familia, sino al amor de mi vida mi Bella, creo que me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, y ha sido así por todos estos años, aunque ella ya no esté a mi lado. Han pasado casi ya ocho años desde aquel día en que la separaron de mi lado, era tan solo un niño de ocho años que trato con todas sus fuerzas de retenerla entre sus brazos, de tenerla por siempre a su lado, pero no pude cumplirle mi promesa, su abuela se la llevo a pesar del llanto y las suplicas por parte de ambos y de nuestra familia, ya que ellas tres a cavaban de perder a sus padres Charlie y René que eran los mejores amigos de mis padres y a su vez los padrinos de mis hermanos y míos, así como Carlisle y Esme eran los padrinos de ellas, todos estábamos seguros de que ellas pasarían el resto de sus vidas con nosotros como siempre había sido, pero su abuela apareció con una orden legal que se las entregaba, afirmando que sus padres las dejaron en su custodia en su testamento, durante todos estos años mis padres han apelado una y otra vez aquella orden del juez, pero al habitar ellas ahora en Londres y nosotros en Forks los procesos se han vuelto bastante largos y en todos estos años no nos han permitido verlas, prácticamente no sabemos nada, solo que Alice y Rosalie pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en un internado en Suiza, mientras que Bella vive con su abuela, el día de hoy esperamos a un nuevo abogado por parte de la señora Eleonor Dwyder, lo cual es bastante raro ya que es el primero que quiere reunirse con nosotros para hablar sobre el caso, por lo que nos conto Carlisle por teléfono parecía un hombre muy amable e interesado por conocernos sobre todo porque decía conocer a las chicas muy bien, que era muy amigo de ellas y solo se preocupaba por su bienestar y que deseaba decirle a mis padres algo muy importante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Edward POV**

Como vivíamos en el rancho de los abuelos, tuvimos que esperar todos en la sala hasta que llego mi padre con el abogado, con quien acordó reunirse en el aeropuerto de Seattle después de su trabajo en el hospital regional de Forks, en donde papá era el Jefe.

-¡Hola! Familia hemos llegado… Pasa Emiliano-hablo Carlisle desde la puerta de la casa

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, eres muy amable

-Deja te presento a mi familia- dijo una vez estando frente a todos nosotros en la sala-Ella es mi esposa Esme

-Un gusto señor…

-Emiliano… Emiliano Dwyder- respondió el hombre dejándonos a todos con la impresión en el rosto al enterarnos de su apellido- Y el gusto es mío señora Cullen

-Ohm, lo siento no sabía que usted era… familiar de René-comento mi madre después de unos segundos al recuperarse del shock

-Descuide, soy su primo y por cierto ya les explicare todo en unos minutos, mhh… ¿continuamos?

-Sí claro, ellos son mis padres Patrick y Elizabeth Cullen- continuo Carlisle señalando a los abuelos

-Es un gusto señores y estoy agradecido por que me hayan recibido en su casa

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió el abuelo

-Cierto, no tiene nada que agradecer… solo espero que su visita nos traiga buenas noticias joven-hablo mi abuela sin dar rodeos

-Lo mismo espero señora, por cierto me agrada su franqueza

-Estos de aquí son mis hijos, Emmett es el mayor

-Hola- se limito a decir mi hermano con el seño fruncido- ¿ellas… están bien verdad?

-Sí, descuida muchacho, las tres están bien

-Ese de ahí es Jasper

-Hola, mucho gusto

-Igualmente, joven

-Y por ultimo Edward el menor

-Un gusto- le salude por cortesía y al igual que el resto de la familia le extendí mi mano

-Lo mismo digo, al parecer tiene una familia muy agradable Dr. Cullen

-Gracias, pero ya habíamos acordado que me podría llamar Carlisle y estoy casi seguro que se pude dirigir con todos nosotros solo por nuestros nombres

-Sí, lo había olvidado, que le parece si comenzamos… podemos hablar en privado

-Mhh… la verdad toda mi familia está al tanto de la situación, así que si no tiene algún inconveniente podemos charlar aquí en la sala

-Me parece bien. Bueno, como ya saben le pedí de favor que nos reuniéramos sin la presencia de su abogado, el tema que debo tratar con ustedes es muy delicado y preferiría mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible entre nosotros, mientras yo soluciono el asunto lo más pronto posible y en la mejor de las situaciones

-La verdad es que su petición no me parece razonable en un principio, pero hemos decidido darle una oportunidad, ya que no tenemos nada que perder -expreso Carlisle, que al igual que todos no entendíamos de que se trataba el asunto

-Sí, perdónenme, comenzare por explicarme, como ya les había dicho soy sobrino de Eleonor y primo de René, por lo tanto soy tío segundo de las muchachas, además soy el abogado y administrador de la empresa familiar, o al menos eso creía, en lo referente a la parte jurídica, hasta cierto punto y tiempo le tenía una gran gratitud a mi tía, quien me recibió en su hogar tras la muerte de mis padres, lo cual ocurrió cuando yo estaba por ingresar a la universidad, lo que hizo que nuestra relación se limitara a visitas ocasionales y en las festividades, yo estaba en mi último año en la facultad cuando ocurrió el fallecimiento de René y Charlie, mi tía me explico o mejor dicho me convenció del porque a pesar del nulo contacto con mi prima, ella y su esposo habían decidido dejarle a sus hijas a su cargo, su explicación me pareció razonable en ese momento y creíble ya que me mostro algunas pruebas por así decirlo, a pesar de la conducta de mis sobrinas, que en ese entonces se veían realmente afectadas, la historia es bastante larga así que me limitare a contarles solo los hechos más importantes. A los pocos meses de su llegada Eleonor envió a Rose y a Ali a un internado en Suiza, mientras que a Isabella la dejo en Londres con ella ya que por su edad aun no podía ser recibida en el internado, además por su estado de salud

-Está enferma, ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte rápidamente y con preocupación al escuchar eso

-En ese entonces se encontraba… bastante deprimida, a causa de todos los cambios que estaba viviendo, yo por mi parte procure hacerle más llevadero esos cambios mientras me encontraba en Londres y poco a poco se fue adaptando y se recupero en casi seis meses, ahora las tres se encuentran en buen estado de salud, pero lamentablemente ya no son las mismas niñas que ustedes conocieron, sobre todo Isabella, no puedo decirles a ciencia cierta cuan diferente es, para mi ella está igual que siempre, pero tanto Alice como Rose me han dicho que ella no era así, tal vez cuando ellas vuelva a vivir con ustedes me lo podrán decir mejor-mientras hablaba se podía notar cierta nota de tristeza en su voz

-¿Volver?, ¿Esta seguro?- le pregunto mi madre con la esperanza grabada en su rostro

-Eso espero, es por ello que estoy aquí, planeo ayudarlos si ustedes aún las quieren

-Claro que sí, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda, yo las quiero como si fueran mis hijas, René y yo compartíamos todo, incluso el amor hacia nuestros hijos, nunca pudimos creer que ella y Charlie las dejaran en manos de una desconocida, por eso hemos luchado todo este tiempo por ellas

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi esposa… pero en verdad no quiero que nos des falsas esperanzas y no comprendo porque siendo sobrino de Eleonor quieres ayudarnos, ¿A caso ella ha cambiado de opinión?

-No, lamentablemente no lo ha hecho y los quiero ayudar por el bienestar de ellas, en especial por el de Isabella, ella es la principal razón de todo esto

-Ella quiere volver ¿verdad?

-No se lo he preguntado Edward, ni siquiera ella o sus hermanas saben que estoy aquí, ni lo que he descubierto sobre el testamento de René… y otro tema muy delicado en particular, decidí venir a verlos por mi propia cuenta

-Podrías explicarnos todo por favor creo que nos hemos perdido nuevamente

-Con gusto Carlisle. Desde el día en que llegaron a Londres he tenido una mala idea sobre ustedes, Eleonor me dijo que solo peleaban la custodia porque estaban interesados en la herencia de ellas

-Eso es mentira, mis padres son honestos y tienen el dinero suficiente para criarnos a nosotros y a ellas- le grito Emmett muy molesto

-Descuida muchacho me puedo dar cuenta de ello, por lo cual les pido una disculpa, soy una persona muy sincera y me gusta hablar con la verdad, por ello estoy aquí y les trato de explicar mis razones. Como les iba diciendo confiaba en las palabras de Eleonor, ellas casi no hablaban sobre ustedes conmigo y prácticamente nunca lo han hecho ni yo les había preguntado, pero en ocasiones las escuchaba mientras hablaban las primeras semanas en la habitación de Rose por las noches, ellas planeaban huir y regresar a aquí, pero poco a poco dejaron de hacerlo y se fueron distanciando entre ellas mismas-soltó un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza- Desconozco las verdaderas razones de su separación, solo Rose y Alice permanecen muy unidas, pero Isabella y ellas no se llevan muy bien, a veces creo que solo se hablan porque saben que existen o solo por cortesía o compromiso, pero nada más, hace tiempo que dejaron de verse como hermanas, como una familia y en verdad me avergüenza confesarles que nunca me di cuenta hasta hace casi poco más de un año…

_**Flash Back **_

Me encontraba en mi oficina cuando Isabella entro abruptamente en ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, al verla así me puse de pie y antes de rodear por completo mi escritorio se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro como nunca la había visto, estaba destrozada e inconsolable

-¿Qué te pasa, princesa que tienes?

-Tú me quieres ¿verdad?-me respondió entre sollozos

-Claro que sí, no seas tontita como no voy a quererte

-No me vas a abandonar nunca ¿verdad?-continuo llorando

-Jamás lo haría, por eso somos familia, ¿por qué dices esos?

-Es que no quiero morir sola… no quiero Emiliano… ya no quiero estar sola… y menos morir así

-No digas tonterías Isabella, tú no estás sola, nunca lo has estado, me tienes a mí, a tu abuela y sobre todo a tus hermanas que te adoran

-No es verdad, tú eres el único que me quiere… a la única persona que tengo en el mundo

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, todos te queremos y nunca te vamos a dejar

-Eso es mentira… todos me dejan sola… René, Charlie… mamá y papá… luego ellos… y mis hermanas… todos los que siempre he querido… todos me dejan

-Cálmate cielo, lo de tus padres fue un accidente y lo sabes, si por ellos hubiera sido aún estarían a tu lado

-Ojala fuera así, y así yo no moriría sola, ni sentiría tanto dolor aquí dentro- se alejo un poco de mi señalando su pecho- Toda vía tendría una familia

-Aún tienes una familia mi cielo, nosotros cuatro te queremos mucho nunca lo dudes Isabella, ahora cuéntame porque te has puesto así, no lo entiendo- en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando miro la pantalla se alejo por completo de mi

-No es nada no te preocupes debe ser la adolescencia, todo está bien e igual que siempre- contesto después de un largo rato mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder

-Puedes confiar en mí siempre, no lo dudes y te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que nunca te vuelvas a poner así, ni a sentirte sola, ¿de acuerdo cariño?

-No te preocupes todo está bien en verdad y lamento haberte molestado, será mejor que me vaya para que sigas con tu trabajo, nos vemos después- mientras se despedía esbozo una débil sonrisa- La abuela me necesita en casa

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde esa tarde ella se volvió más fría y distante conmigo, me evitaba en lo más posible y yo por mi parte me volví más observador e insistente por lo cual me pude dar cuenta que su abuela arreglo las cosas para que ella dentro de un par de años contraiga matrimonio con un joven que no es de mi agrado

-¡No puede hacer eso!-en cuanto lo escuche me sentí completamente enojado

-Y no lo hará, es por ello que estoy aquí, planeo alejarlas por completo de Eleonor y anular el contrato, por el momento Eleonor cree que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero es todo lo contrario, además está el hecho de que mi sobrina aborrece a su prometido, por otro lado también me pude dar cuenta que en realidad las tres están solas, si pasan una semana al año juntas es mucho tiempo, no se llaman por teléfono, ni siquiera el día del cumpleaños de alguna, Isabella se pasa todo el tiempo estudiando en casa o en eventos sociales indicados por su abuela, mientras que Rose y Ali prefieren pasar todo el tiempo en el internado y en las vacaciones cuando están en Londres pasan la mayor parte del día paseando y cuando ellas están Isabella es enviada por su abuela a alguna excursión de verano, cuando hable sobre este asunto con Rose y Alice, ellas me explicaron que provocaban la molestia de su abuela porque la odiaban por arrebatarles a su familia, de un hogar donde si eran queridas o que al menos así lo habían creído, pero que después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que realmente no las querían, porque nunca las fueron a buscar, ni siquiera se pusieron en contacto como lo habían prometido, así que lo único que les quedaba era fastidiarle la vida a Eleonor como lo hizo con ellas, además dicen que en cuanto a Isabella su relación se había terminado porque ella eligió formar una familia con su abuela en lugar de con ellas y siempre se molestaba por sus travesuras y poco a poco se fueron dejando de hablar. Y yo por mi parte me sumergí en el trabajo creyendo que todo estaba bien.

-Aunque le cueste trabajo creernos siempre tratábamos de contactarlas, por lo menos el día de su cumpleaños, les llamábamos por teléfono, pero nos eran negadas, hasta que su tía cambio el número telefónico, incluso las fuimos a visitar pero no nos permitieron verlas ya que no estaban en el país y poco después nos llego una orden de restricción hacia la familia Dwyder por lo que nos era imposible volver a verlas- explico Esme muy molesta- Así fue como nos enteramos que les cambio de apellido y que por ese motivo nuestras primeras apelaciones del testamento eran rechazadas

-Ahora lo sé Esme y en verdad estoy muy apenado, sobre todo porque Eleonor se las llevo por medio de engaños, verán jamás les cambio el apellido y el testamento que mostro donde ella quedaba como albacea y con la custodia de las niñas era falso, me entere hace poco y además sobornaba al juez encargado de su caso así como a la firma de abogados que ustedes contrataron, ese fue el motivo por el que les pedí vernos sin su abogado ya que el está implicado en los delitos cometidos. Les pido de favor que me permitan ser su abogado, cuento con las pruebas necesarias para que les sea restituida la custodia a ustedes si aún lo desean, en cuanto a Eleonor ella merece un verdadero castigo por el daño causado, pero les pido que por el momento no hagan nada en su contra ya que dudo que incluso pueda cumplir con la condena que se le llegue a imponer, debido a que en estos momentos se encuentra gravemente enferma de cáncer, ella se niega a recibir tratamiento y el pronóstico de los médicos no le dan más de un año sin ayuda.

-Aunque parezca difícil de creer lamento lo que le ocurre a la señora Dwyder, pero lo que no puedo creer es que solo se las llevara para separarlas entre ellas mismas, sobre todo cuando en esos momentos lo que más necesitaban era el apoyo de su familia y puedes estar seguro que nosotros haremos todo lo posible por que en esta casa encuentren una verdadera familia, tal y como les habría gustado a Charlie y a René, siempre vi a sus hijas como mías y ellos a los míos como suyos, éramos grandes amigos y nos veíamos como hermanos así que las puertas de mi casa siempre han estado y estarán abiertas para Rose, Alice y Bella, te doy mi palabra Emiliano y de antemano te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo-hablo con gran sinceridad Carlisle

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, por el contrario soy yo quien debe estar agradecido con ustedes por querer de esta forma a mis sobrinas y espero que en mi encuentren a un amigo y aliado en el bienestar de mis princesas

-Si no te parece un inconveniente, nos podrías decir cuándo estarán ellas de vuelta en Forks-pregunto Esme muy ansiosa

-Por el momento, hablare primero con Eleonor solo con la intención de que por su propia voluntad les ceda la custodia y les sea devuelto el dinero gastado por ustedes en los abogados y el juzgado

-Eso ultimo no es necesario-se apresuro a decir Carlisle

-Créanme es muy necesario de algún modo ella debe pagar por lo que les ha hecho, aunque creo que ya lo está pagando con su enfermedad y por otro lado quiero que sea ella misma quien les diga la verdad a sus nietas

-¿Qué pasara si se niega?-pregunto Esme

-Si ese llegara a ser el caso entonces recurriríamos a la vía legal y créanme eso será lo que menos querrá ya que sería una gran humillación para su orgullo y ego por lo que estoy muy seguro de que no rechazara nuestra oferta

-Como cuánto tiempo crees que necesites

-Volveré a Londres el próximo lunes ya que este viaje también lo he aprovechado para finiquitar algunos negocios y espero tenerles noticias a más tardar a finales de la próxima semana y si es posible antes

-Muchas gracias Emiliano

-No tienen nada que agradecerme Carlisle… mmm… se por lo poco que me han dejado ver que son buenas personas y una familia muy unida, pero en verdad me gustaría tratar un tema muy delicado solo contigo y tu esposa…

-Si eso te parece apropiado, está bien, pero de una vez te informo que si lo consideramos necesaria el resto de la familia se enterara

-… Bueno creo que tienes razón y disculpen mis reservas he sido educado de manera diferente y siempre he considerado prudente tratar las cosas en privado y con los principales afectados, pero espero que me entiendan, me es difícil abordar este tema en particular por el gran agravio al que se han visto implicados ustedes dos sin siquiera saberlo

-No te preocupes tú no has tenido nada que ver con los actos de la señora Dwyder-se apresuro a disculparlo Esme

-Gracias Esme, pero lamento decirte que esto va más allá de ella y en cierto modo me preocupa que ustedes puedan cambiar de parecer ante su deseo por cuidar de mis sobrinas

-No veo por qué eso pueda llegar a ocurrir, las consideramos parte de nuestra familia, son casi como mis hijas, por eso Carlisle y yo hemos insistido tanto en su custodia

-Eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero lamento informarles que hace algunos meses cuando descubrí lo ocurrido en cuanto al testamento me llamo la atención una carta que dejo René para ustedes dos antes de fallecer, como en ese entonces no tenía una muy buena opinión sobre ustedes y ante lo cual les pido una disculpa, me tome la libertad de leerla y descubrí algo de mucha importancia en sus vidas y la de Isabella, aquí tienen, será su decisión si alguien más deberá tener conocimiento de su contenido, en el caso de Isabella las cosas cambiaran solo en cuanto a los deseos de ustedes, pero me gustaría que las noticias se las diéramos con calma para que tenga tiempo en asimilarla por completo y tenerle paciencia

Mis padres tomaron la carta y comenzaron a leerla en silencio, al poco tiempo Esme soltó un jadeo muy audible y comenzó a sollozar, por su parte el rosto de Carlisle se descompuso en una mueca extraña con una mezcla entre dolor, impotencia y verdadero enojo, como nunca antes lo había visto y abrazo a mi madre para consolarla.

-Podrían dejarnos unos minutos a solas con Emiliano por favor- la voz de Carlisle apenas era un susurro audible, estábamos llenos de dudas por el contenido de la carta pero no nos quedaba más remedio que darles privacidad, así que nos limitamos a salir y esperar que nos contaran más tarde que sucedió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, aquí se enteraran del secreto de René y Charlie hacia sus mejores amigos, antes que nada les aclaro que René no era una mala persona y realmente actúo de buena voluntad, pero al igual que muchas personas cometió un error y con el tiempo y por culpa no redimió sus actos. Mil gracias por leer mi historia, como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía, aunque no dudo en poner algunos diálogos de sus libros más adelante

**Capitulo 2**

**Carlisle POV**

Una parte de mi no daba crédito a lo contenido en esa carta, no creía posible que nuestros amigos nos ocultaran algo tan importante, ellos estuvieron a nuestro lado, éramos casi como hermanos, Esme ayudo a René tras los problemas que tenia con su autoritaria madre, Charlie y yo crecimos en el mismo pueblo, fuimos a las mismas escuelas, compartimos el amor por nuestra profesión, así como nuestras alegrías y tristezas, como nos pudieron hacer eso y a… Nuestra Hija, tengo… tenemos una hija

-¿Lo que dice esta carta es verdad?- me atreví a preguntar finalmente ya que Esme estaba en una peor situación que la mía, no paraba de sollozar hasta que escucho la respuesta de Emiliano

-Es verdad, una parte de mi tenía sus dudas y reservas, pero hay varias cosas que difieren entre ella y el resto de la familia, pero en cuanto vi a su esposa no me quedo la menor duda de esto, además estoy esperando los resultados del análisis de ADN que le realice antes de venir, pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda después de verlos a ustedes

-Si ese es el caso no quiero que mi hija pase un minuto más al lado de esa mujer, no puedo creer que su maldad llegue al extremo de separarla de nuestro lado sabiendo la verdad- hablo Esme que mejor que yo conocía lo que vivió René a su lado

-Cálmate un poco Esme, se que Eleonor no es digna de ninguna consideración, pero te aseguro que ella no tenía ni tiene conocimiento de esto, porque de lo contrario jamás se la hubiera llevado, la carta estaba completamente cerrada cuando la encontré, solamente yo y ustedes dos sabemos el contenido

-No necesitamos ningún juicio para traerla a casa ¿verdad Carlisle?

-No querida solo tenemos que ir por ella

-¿Aún están interesados en la custodia de mis otras sobrinas?

-Por supuesto, esto no cambia nuestra decisión respecto a ellas

-En ese caso Esme, espero que comprendas que para mí es muy importante que las tres sean separadas al mismo tiempo de Eleonor, por el bien de ellas

-Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo ¿verdad?-inquirió Esme

-Es solo que temo por la reacción que pueda tener Eleonor al enterarse y si les devuelvo primero a su hija, ella hará las cosas más difíciles respecto a sus hermanas, solo estoy interesado en el bienestar de mis sobrinas, de las tres, espero que me entiendan

-En ese caso tú también deberías de entendernos, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, es mi hija necesito cuidarla, reconfortarla y amarla, hare lo mismo con sus hermanas pero la… las necesito aquí para poder hacerlo y así tratar de recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, que nos han arrebatado- Esme le respondió con su voz cargada de sentimiento y necesidad

-Te prometo que no pasara mucho tiempo a partir de hoy, en cuanto esté en Londres hare todo lo necesario para que ellas vuelvan, se los aseguro, solo les quiero pedir que tengan paciencia con Bella, tiende a cerrarse a las personas y con tal de protegerse busca la manera de alejarlas de ella y no siempre de la mejor manera, por su parte Roce y Ali no creo que tengan mucho problema con ellas y espero que con el tiempo todo esto sea favorable para todos

-Muchas gracias Emiliano, buscaremos la manera de darle la noticia de la manera más adecuada posible, incluso buscaremos apoyo psicológico de ser necesario para que todo resulte mejor

-Eso espero Carlisle, ahora si no tienen ninguna duda será mejor que me retire de una vez

Salimos los tres para encontrarnos con el resto de la familia para despedirnos de él, con la esperanza de que nuestra hija y sus hermanas volvieran pronto a casa, una vez que Emiliano partió mi madre dispuso la cena, la cual transcurrió en silencio, todos estaban interesados en conocer lo sucedido pero querían darnos nuestro espacio, al terminar de cenar le dirigí una mirada a Esme para ver si al igual que yo ya estaba lista para contarles todo, al encontrarse nuestras miradas no necesite más para saber que ya era el momento

-Se que todos están intrigados por lo sucedido, les pido que no juzguen a nadie y les puedo asegurar que nuestros sentimientos hacia ustedes no se verán modificados en lo más mínimo, para que ustedes tres nos entiendan mejor antes de leerles la carta que nos dejo René antes de fallecer, comenzare por decirles que como ustedes ya saben su madre y yo intentamos en varias ocasiones quedar embarazados, nos sometimos a varios tratamientos de fertilidad, lo logramos en cuatro ocasiones, pero lamentablemente nunca llegaron a término, así que por nuestro bien emocional y por la salud de Esme decidimos parar de intentarlo y lo dejamos en el olvido, en varias ocasiones nos planteábamos el tema de la adopción al ver la dicha y felicidad que tenían Charlie y René al tener dos hermosas hijas como Roce y Alice, pero solo nos decidimos hasta que los encontramos a ustedes tres, desde ese día han sido y serán nuestros hijos sin importar nada y siempre los amaremos igual a todos, tengan o no nuestra sangre, antes de que ustedes llegaran Esme y Yo nos conformábamos con cuidar y amar a nuestras sobrinas, cuando nos enteramos del tercer embarazo de René nos alegramos por ellos, pero también una parte de nosotros se sintió desolada porque unos meses antes habíamos sufrido de otra perdida, tanto Charlie como René nos pidieron que fuéramos participes en el transcurso de su embarazo ya que querían que fuéramos los padrinos de su bebé, y así paso, una parte de nosotros veíamos en Bella al bebé que nunca llego y el comportamiento de ella hacia nosotros era de total apego, no sé si lo recuerden pero ella en ocasiones nos llamaba mamá y papá y en otras nos decía tíos, ella fue uno de los motivos por los cuales decidimos adoptarlos a ustedes, de ahí en adelante saben cómo han sido nuestras vidas, cuanto nos dolió perderlas, como insistíamos en traerlas de nuevo a casa, porque de cierta forma nos sentíamos también como sus padres y necesitábamos saber que las hijas de nuestros mejores amigos se encontraban bien, les puedo asegurar que tanto Esme como Yo seguimos teniendo buenos recuerdos de ellos y que de alguna forma les estamos agradecidos y no les guardamos ningún rencor, ahora espero que comprendan nuestra posición al pedirles que nos dejaran a solas, teníamos que aclarar la noticia antes de hacerla de su conocimiento y en vista de que todo es verdad lo haremos de su conocimiento porque somos una familia y no es correcto guardarnos secretos entre nosotros‑ después de esto comencé a leerles la carta

Queridos Carlisle y Esme

Realmente no se por donde comenzar esto, acabo de perder al hombre que amo y me encuentro en un estado muy crítico como bien saben, en estos momentos debería estar pidiendo perdón por mis faltas y es justo lo que trato de hacer en esta carta, pero antes de hablarles con la verdad por primera vez en casi diez años les suplico que no culpen a mis hijas y las críen como si fueran de ustedes, así como lo hicimos Charlie y yo, se que son las mejores personas que he conocido en el mundo y nunca he sido capaz de agradecerles por completo todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, en especial por mí.

Esme tú fuiste mi primer, única y mejor amiga y Carlisle fue lo mismo para Charlie, pero me duele confesarte que aunque lo intentamos no fuimos tan buenos como ustedes, en particular yo, solo les puedo decir que Charlie actuó por amor a mí. Amiga se que esta palabra te sonara vana viniendo de mí, tú me ayudaste a escapar de la casa de mi madre, me acogiste a tu lado, me brindaste tu sincera amistad y cariño, confiaste en mí y me enseñaste lo maravilloso de la vida, juntas vivimos cada uno de mis embarazosos, juntas pasamos por el dolor de cada una de tus perdidas, yo las sentí como mías porque eras la única familia que tenia, pero al ver que te rendiste por primera vez en tu vida no lo pude creer, porque tú me enseñaste a luchar y a esforzarme por lo que más deseaba y amaba de la vida, justo como tú lo hacías, así que en un arrebato decidí que yo no me rendiría y haría hasta lo imposible por qué vivieras la misma dicha que yo tenía en esos momentos y que de alguna manera el verte derrotada eclipsaba mi felicidad. Ahora entiendo que nunca caíste derrotada, solo aceptaste la realidad y como yo no lo pude hacer fui en busca de Charlie y le explique mi plan, el cual rechazo inmediatamente diciéndome que era una locura, sobre todo si ustedes no sabían nada, paso un tiempo durante el cual no pare de insistir y como bien sabes Charlie no me negaba nada que me hiciera feliz.

Así fue como inicio todo, con la convicción de que los ayudaría a formar una familia. Como Charlie tenia libre acceso al hospital, tomo uno de tus óvulos fecundados y me los implanto, para que yo hiciera el papel de un vientre sustituto, decidimos o mejor dicho convencí a Charlie de no decir nada hasta que no pasaran los tres primeros meses de riesgo, pero como tú estuviste siempre a mi lado te diste cuenta con facilidad de mi estado, me dijiste lo feliz que estabas por nosotros, pero también me contaste sobre lo doloroso que fue para ti enterarte de que el problema se encontraba en tu matriz, que jamás podrías tener un hijo propio y lo devastador que seria para Carlisle y para ti pasar por el mismo proceso, en ese momento decidí que te diríamos la verdad hasta que estuviéramos completamente seguros de que no volverías a sufrir la pérdida de un hijo, a los tres meses el doctor me explico que no había riesgo alguno, planeaba decirte la verdad durante la primera ecografía, así que le pedí a Carlisle que él la realizara y que tú me acompañaras, ese día los tres vimos al bebé por primera vez, estaba a punto de decirles la verdad, pero en cuanto escuche los latidos de su corazón callé. Charlie y yo discutíamos constantemente pero siempre lo convencía al decirle que tenía miedo de perderlo y herirlos, acordamos que sería en la siguiente revisión y sucedió lo mismo, cuando Charlie vio lo alterada que me puse por el miedo que me llenaba el perder al bebé de ustedes desistió por completo, por el bien del embarazo y así pasaron los meses, me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez que el bebé no era mío, como sabia que a ustedes les hacía ilusión la sorpresa por conocer el sexo del bebé en el momento del parto, por primera vez me negué a saberlo hasta el día del parto para darte gusto una vez más, nos mudamos a su casa y pase casi todo el embarazo a tu cuidado, te pedí que decoraras el cuarto del bebé y así lo hiciste, me complacías en todo, estabas ilusionada y triste a la vez, incluso los padres de Carlisle una vez dijeron que era insensible de mi parte pedirte aquello, pero yo no lo veía así, lo consideraba un favor para mis amigos, tenía todo perfectamente planeado para el parto, en esas fechas como bien recordaras Charlie se ausento, dejándome a solas con ustedes por primera vez en comparación con mis otros embarazos, así que le pedí a Carlisle que fuera él quien recibiera al bebé "Que mejor que él propio padre" me decía a mí misma, a ti te pedí que sostuvieras mi mano y que no te movieras en ningún momento de mi lado "así, ambos me ayudarían a traer a su bebé al mundo" y cuando Carlisle quisiera entregarme al bebé para sostenerlo en mis brazos les diría toda la verdad y seriamos realmente felices.

Casi todo salió como lo tenía planeado, cuando Carlisle quiso entregármela les pedí que eligieran el nombre, porque nunca pensé en uno y no quería que la bebé permaneciera sin nombre, con lagrimas en los ojos me lo agradeciste, la tomaste en tus brazos, Carlisle se acerco a ti, te rodeo por los hombros y acariciaba su carita, fue cuando me dijiste "Tengo el honor de presentarte a Isabella" y Carlisle continuo "El nombre le queda perfecto es la bebé más bella que he visto, Isabella" le susurro con cariño "Mi pequeña Bella", al presenciar ese momento sentí un gran dolor por dentro, sabía que ella no era mía, que estaba en brazos de sus padres perfectamente dormida, cuando me la entregaron, ella rompió a llorar como si supiera mis intenciones incluso antes que yo, trate de consolarla pero no pude, lloraba junto con ella porque me acababa de dar cuenta que la quería como mía, la quise desde el momento en que escuche su corazón por primera vez, Isabella se movía intranquila y lloraba cada vez más fuerte, desesperada termine por entregártela y como si supiera quién era su verdadera madre se cayó al instante y al verlo yo también lo hice, me la devolviste sin decir nada y paso lo mismo, en la segunda ocasión fue Carlisle quien la tomo en brazos y reconoció a su padre porque dejo de llorar, ambos me pidieron que me tranquilizara antes de abrazarla nuevamente, cuando estuve completamente tranquila ya estaba dormida y Carlisle beso su frente antes de colocarla en mis brazos, estaba calmada pero en cuanto trataron de darnos nuestro espacio, no sé si ella lo sintió o fui yo quien lo provoco pero rompió a llorar nuevamente, desesperada y destrozada les pedí que se la llevaran y la alejaran de mí, me negaba a verla y hablar con ustedes sobre eso, el día que llegamos a casa y los vi en su cuarto arrullándola me prometí que lograría que Isabella me viera como su madre y me quisiera como tal, porque yo la lleve en mi vientre y la traje a este mundo, aun sabiendo que ella se encontraba en el lugar y en los brazos correctos, cuando Charlie volvió trato por todos los medios de que les confesáramos la verdad, pero lo amenace diciéndole que si perdíamos a nuestra hija lo dejaría para siempre y me llevaría a las niñas y así una vez más cedió a mis deseos.

Con el paso de los años y al ver la relación que tenían ustedes con Bella me convencía de que era verdad el dicho de que la sangre llama, sentía una gran envidia porque ustedes tenía una conexión natural con ella que yo deseaba lograr, pero también me sentía enormemente culpable por lo que les hacía a todos, me odiaba constantemente por ello y no los culpo si sienten lo mismo por mí, yo todavía lo sigo haciendo.

Para aliviar un poco mi dolor y culpa dejaba que ella les llamara mamá y papá y ustedes siempre la llamaban hija. Cuando adoptaron a esos tres pequeños una parte de mi se sintió aliviada porque de algún modo lograste cumplir tu sueño de ser madre, sueño que la vida y yo te arrebatamos.

Espero que algún día me lleguen a perdonar por el daño causado, pero les suplico por el verdadero cariño que le he tenido a su hija, ustedes cuiden de las mías, porque estoy segura que cuando lean mi carta yo ya no estaré en este mundo y ellas estarán completamente solas y sé muy bien lo que es eso y no lo deseo ni para mis hijas ni para ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Cuiden y quieran a mis hijas como yo lo hice con SU PEQUEÑA BELLA

RENÉ SWAN

Por unos minutos todos quedamos en silencio, la mayoría tenían cara de shock, hasta que Emmett hablo

-¿Eso quiere decir que los tíos robaron a su bebé y que Bella es su hija de… verdad?

-Así es y según Emiliano no le queda la menor duda, su madre y yo estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes, pero les podemos asegurar que esto no cambia nuestros sentimientos hacia ustedes, siguen siendo nuestros hijos, solo que ahora tienen una hermana

-Hermana, Bella es mi hermana… no puede ser… ¿qué voy hacer?-Edward estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta, su preocupación y desconcierto era tanto que comenzó a ponerse pálido.

-Bueno, realmente no es su hermana ya que no comparten lazos biológicos como bien saben- Se apresuro a decir Esme con la intención de suavizar un poco las cosas para él, ya que todos sabíamos que desde que llego a nuestra familia se enamoro por completo de ella y se apago en muchos sentidos desde que Eleonor se la llevo- No es necesario que la vean de esa forma si no quieren o no lo sienten así, ustedes son nuestros hijos al igual que ella, pero eso no los obliga a verse de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?- nuestros tres hijos asintieron pero la mirada de Edward aún reflejaba preocupación, tendríamos que hablar más tarde con él para aclarar mejor las cosas

-¿Bella sabe que es su hija?- en esta ocasión la pregunta la realizo mi madre

-No, Solamente lo sabemos nosotros y Emiliano, pero él nos pidió que fuéramos muy pacientes con Bella, mientras asimila la noticia y se adapta a ella, también nos dio a entender que no solo es en este aspecto donde tendremos que ser pacientes y esforzarnos, sino que ella no confía mucho en las personas y…- suspire- No lo dijo claramente pero nos pareció que hay cosas que no nos quiere decir, al parecer considera prudente que sea ella misma quien nos cuente las cosas y confíe en nosotros- confesé esto último esperando que traten de comprenderla y que no les tomo desprevenidos cualquier cambio producido en mi hija, todavía me siento extraño pronunciándolo de esta forma, no porque no la sienta así, sino porque me es difícil aceptar los actos que realizaron tanto Charlie como René, así como las consecuencias de estos, estoy feliz por tener una hija, más sabiendo que es Bella, pero las circunstancias son tan extrañas, sobre todo la manera en la que nos enteramos y el tiempo transcurrido. Estaba tan sumergido en mis sentimientos y pensamientos que no preste atención al resto de la conversación hasta que Esme me dijo que tenía una llamada del hospital, al colgar me despedí de mi familia para ir atender una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes, pero les prometí que al regresar continuaríamos con esta conversación, en especial a Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry por la tardanza pero aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el tan esperado reencuentro, espero que les guste :)_

**._.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward POV**

Después de asimilar la noticia y hablar con mis padres, me sentí entre aliviado, preocupado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, el nerviosismo se debía a que por fin la volvería a ver, mi preocupación era porque no sabía cómo se tomaría Bella las nuevas noticia y mi aliviado era porque mis padres no solo estaban enterados de que aún seguía enamorado de ella, sino también porque no tenían ningún problema por si llegaba a surgir una relación entre nosotros, cosa que realmente esperaba. El resto del fin de semana la pasamos haciendo planes sobre todo lo que haríamos y les contaríamos cuando regresaran, por su parte tanto mamá como la abuela se enfrascaron en una remodelación de las habitaciones que solían ocupar cuando vivían aquí. A partir del lunes comenzamos a ponernos más ansiosos, sobre todo cuando sonaba el teléfono, corríamos como locos para contestar con la esperanza de que llamara Emiliano, pero no tuvimos noticias de él hasta dos semanas después de su partida, cuando conteste el teléfono

-Diga

-Buenos… ¿días? ¿Hablo a la casa de la familia Cullen?-pregunto al otro lado de la línea una mujer con acento ingles

-Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-me limite a preguntar

-Soy la secretaria del señor Emiliano Dwyder, ¿se encontrara en casa el señor Carlisle Cullen?

-No señorita, el aún no ha vuelto del hospital, pero si no es molestia podría decirle que se encuentra la señora Esme Cullen creo que también podría hablar con ella-le sugerí para que no cortara la llamada y tener que esperar por más tiempo ya que Carlisle no tardaría mucho en llegar

-Permítame un segundo joven-después de eso llame a Esme a gritos, algo que no era usual en mí, por lo tanto provoco que mi madre llegara corriendo hasta donde estaba

-Edward ¿qué pasa cariño?-me pregunto muy apurada

-Hablan de la oficina de Emiliano, querían hablar con papá, toma

Espero en la línea por unos segundos más antes de que la secretaria la comunicara con Emiliano, mientras hablaban llegaron mis hermanos y los abuelos, entre todos observábamos las reacciones de Esme al teléfono, las cuales pasaban de exclamaciones de sorpresa para dar paso a las de pesar y lamentación, pero no lográbamos comprender por completo de lo que hablaban

-¿Qué pasa familia, porque están tan concentrados, que tanto ven?-pregunto mi padre mientras nos tomaba por sorpresa

-Hijo, que susto, Esme está al teléfono con Emiliano, ya tienen rato charlando pero no sabemos muy bien de qué hablan, pero por su expresión no creo que sea algo bueno- fue la abuela la primera en contestar

-Calma madre en seguida nos enteraremos… Esme querida

-Ohh Carlisle… qué bueno que has llegado ven rápido-le pasó el otro teléfono inalámbrico y ambos permanecieron por otro rato al teléfono, de repente Emmett salió corriendo y de la misma forma entro a la cocina con otro de los teléfonos en la mano, en cuanto se dispuso a apretar el botón de llamada recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la abuela

-Auch… pero que diab…

-Cuida esa lengua muchachito y deja ese teléfono en paz

-Pero abu, es lo justo ¿no?... todos queremos saber

-Sí, pero esa no es la manera… ¿a caso te hemos educado de esa forma?

-No, lo siento-dejo el teléfono mientras hacia un puchero

-Gracias por avisarnos Emiliano, en verdad lamentamos lo sucedido… te molestaría si los acompañamos… no te preocupes por eso pediré unos días en el hospital, en cuanto tengamos todo listo nos pondremos en contacto contigo… dales un abrazo de nuestra parte

Después de eso colgaron y nos explicaron lo sucedido, la señora Dwyder acababa de fallecer, se puso muy grave después de que Emiliano la enfrento por eso no se había comunicado con nosotros, mi padre se hablo al hospital para informarles de su viaje, después realizo lo mismo a nuestra escuela, pero solo nos dieron permiso para ausentarnos una semana, ya que aún faltaba mes y medio para las vacaciones de verano, una vez arreglado todo tomamos un vuelo el domingo por la tarde, llegamos el lunes a medio día, en el aeropuerto nos estaba esperando un chofer para llevarnos directamente a la residencia Dwyder

Al llegar a la residencia nos topamos con un gran número de limosinas y personas que se disponían a partir, en cuanto bajamos el chofer fue en busca de Emiliano, para informarle de nuestra llegada, mientras lo esperábamos en la explanada de la mansión junto a la limosina en la que llegamos, vi salir a una joven con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, el vestido realzaba su figura bien proporcionada, aun cuando se notaba muy delgada, su cabello era de color marrón un poco ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, no pude divisar su rostro desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos y porque su cabellera lograba impedirlo, pero al verla mi corazón se acelero de manera escandalosa y a pesar de no haberla visto en años supe inmediatamente que esa joven era mi Bella, ella se fue sola en un auto muy ostentoso, era un Jaguar XKR Convertible de color azul petróleo

-Wau… ¡que coche!... y ¡que chica! ¿Verdad?-exclamo Emmett por la impresión del coche y por Bella

-Contrólate ¿sí?, no estamos aquí para tus tonterías- le dije de manera agresiva porque me molesto que se fijara en ella

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Ya andas de amargado otra vez, yo solo admiraba el coche-trato de justificarse

-Creo que lo que le molesto a Edward fue lo de ¡que chica!- comento un tanto divertido Jazz

-Apenas y la viste y ya te enamoraste, acuérdate que estamos aquí por un asunto más importante que ver chicas lindas… además no es mi tipo

-Cállense par de idiotas, que no vieron que era mi… digo era Bella tontos

-Valla ahora entiendo-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que Jazz que solo asentía

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, no creo que sea mi… digo tu…-continuo Jazz

-¿Tú Bella?-completo Emmett

-Era ella y déjense de tonterías-les espete y me encamine a la parte donde estaban nuestros padres y los abuelos, reprendiéndome de manera interna por mi comentario y actitud, ellos sabían que desde niño yo estaba enamorado de ella y era correspondido, pero con el paso del tiempo todos pensaron que eso había cambiado, hasta hace un par de semana cuando nos había visitado Emiliano, fue entonces donde sin poderlo evitar les dejaba ver en ocasiones que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado en nada y ellos buscaban cualquier pretexto o desliz mío para aprovecharse y burlarse

Antes de llegar con ellos Emiliano salió de la casa en compañía de dos chicas una era bajita y delgada con un cuerpo bien formado, llevaba el cabello corto con todas sus puntas viendo en diferentes posiciones y era de color negro, por lo que supe en ese momento que esa debía ser Alice y la otra era más alta con un cuerpo escultural y con una cabellera larga y rubia, por lo tanto supuse que se trataba de Rosalie, ambas iban vestidas de negro, por lo que pude distinguir Emiliano les indico que subieran a un Mazda 6 tinto, en cuanto ellas lo hicieron se encamino hacia nosotros

-¡Buenas tardes! Gracias por venir, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje

-No tienes nada que agradecernos, estamos aquí para apoyarlos con gusto

-Gracias Carlisle, en este momento nos dirigimos al cementerio para dejar la urna con los resto de mi tía, si gustan pueden pasar a la casa para que descansen un par de horas, mientras nosotros regresamos, no creo que tardemos más de tres horas y solo regresaremos mis sobrinas y yo

-No es necesario, con gusto los acompañamos

-Gracias Esme, es un buen detalle de parte de ustedes, pero…-hizo un mohín antes de continuar-No creo que sea una buena idea, no me lo tomen a mal pero me gustaría charlar un poco con mis sobrinas antes de que los vean y volvamos a retomar el tema

-Claro no te preocupes-le respondió Esme

-Pasen les atenderán muy bien en la casa, ya les he dejado indicaciones, por lo pronto me retiro, tengo que llevar a Rose y a Alice

-¿Bella no va con ustedes?-pregunto sorprendida mi abuela

-No señora… ella partió sola hace unos minutos… casi cuando llegaron ustedes

-¿Se molesto por…nosotros?

-No fue eso, no sabe nada de su llegada… las muchachas tuvieron una fuerte discusión antes de que ustedes llegaran, es por ello que necesito hablar con ellas a solas, les explicare más tarde, pasen por favor, nos vemos pronto

-Me temo que esto no va a salir muy bien-hablo el abuelo

-Esperemos que sí papá, no hay que ser tan pesimistas

-Carlisle tiene razón cariño, hay que ser positivos, el problema es la situación en la que se dieron las cosas

-Además hace años que esperábamos volver a reunirnos con ellas, las circunstancias no son muy buenas pero al final todo saldrá bien, así que mejor pasemos a la casa y esperamos adentro

Después de que hablo Esme todos llegamos a la entrada, en la puerta nos esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada igual que mi abuela

-Ustedes son la familia Cullen ¿verdad?

-Así es señora, yo soy Carlisle Cullen-mi padre se presento y extendió su mano a modo de saludo, la mujer dudo unos segundos antes de responder

-Mucho gusto señor, yo soy Marie… el ama de llaves y la nana de las señoritas y del joven Emiliano, pasen mi niño me dijo que les mostrara la casa y sus habitaciones

La casa era enorme, contaba con un amplio jardín trasero que rodeaba una magnifica piscina, al frente de la misma se extendía una terraza muy lujosa, la cocina era mucho más grande que la de nuestra casa, nos mostro la sala de estar, el recibidor, el comedor, el estudio, nos indico una pequeña construcción donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los empleados y el área de limpieza, después pasamos a la segunda planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los invitados, en este caso donde nos quedaríamos nosotros, un pequeño estudio y un cuarto de televisión muy bien equipado, nos informo que en la tercera planta se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia, pero no nos invito a conocerlas, después de ello nos dejo a cada uno en nuestra habitación y nos dijo que en cuanto bajáramos en la terraza podríamos encontrar un pequeño tentempié, todos nos dispusimos a desempacar y casi una hora después nos reunimos en la terraza, comimos algunos bocadillos y conversamos de algunas cosas triviales mientras esperábamos la llegada de Emiliano y las muchachas, hasta que escuchamos una melodiosa voz

-¡Marie! ¿En donde se metió Maxwell?-no necesite ver quien era la dueña de esa voz para que mi corazón reaccionara de anticipación lo cual me aviso que era Bella

-Está en su habitación mi niña, se metió ahí desde que se fueron sus hermanas y su tío

-Eso quiere decir que no les ayudo a recoger todas las cosas ¿Verdad?-por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesta, todavía no se percataba de nuestra presencia

-No mi niña, ya sabe como es, está muy molesto… por las visitas-dijo esto último en un tono más bajo

-Visitas… ¿qué visitas?

-¿No te lo dijo tu tío? Yo pensé que ya lo sabías mi niña

-¿Toda vía están en la casa?

-Sí los pase a la terraza

-Está bien Nana, envía a una de las muchachas por Maxwell, salgo enseguida para saludar a los invitados de mi tío, avísales mientras yo escribo una nota

-Por su puesto mi niña

-Disculpen todo se encuentra en orden o necesitan algo más-nos pregunto la señora Marie en cuanto salió a la terraza

-No muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte-le contesto Esme, trato de parecer tranquila pero su tono de voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba

-Acaba de llegar la señorita Isabella, enseguida se reúne con ustedes

-¿También llegaron los demás?

-No señor, pero creo no deben tardar si ya llego la señorita

-Susan, ve por Maxwell y dile que ya está aquí la señorita Isabella y requiere de su presencia en la terraza de inmediato

Al poco rato llego un hombre de edad avanzada vistiendo un traje negro, paso de largo como si no existiéramos

-¿Dónde está la señorita?-se dirigió a la señora Marie de manera agresiva y con un tono de voz bastante alto, lo cual nos molesto a todos

-Estoy aquí Maxwell-Bella venia saliendo de la casa-Y será mejor que te comportes de manera correcta, recuerda cuál es tu lugar y tú función que para eso se te paga, para trabajar y atender a las personas que vivimos en esta casa y a sus visitas, a quienes también debes tratar con propiedad y respeto-se dirigió a él en un tono autoritario y un tanto indiferente, desde el lugar donde estaba sentado podía verla perfectamente se veía realmente hermosa, seguía con el mismo atuendo con el que la vimos cuando llegamos, tenia los lentes de sol puesto por lo que no podía ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto extrañaba, su nariz seguía siendo pequeña y sus labios eran rosados y carnosos los cuales contrastaban con su pálida piel.

-Tiene razón señorita, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-Puedes empezar por disculparte

-Mis disculpas señorita no fue mi intención

-No es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar, sino con Marie y con los invitados de mi tío-en ese momento por fin dirigió su rostro hacia nosotros y nos mostro una sonrisa de cortesía, no como las que recordaba de ella

El hombre se tenso en ese momento-Marie espero que me disculpe por mi conducta… ¿necesita algo más señorita?-su tono fue de molestia pero con algo de burla

-No pienso repetírtelo otra vez Maxwell, hoy no estoy de humor para tus altanerías-en esta ocasión su tono de voz cambio mostrando que estaba irritándose

-No es necesario que se disculpe con nosotros-cuando hablo mi padre ella se tenso, pero se recompuso negando con la cabeza y se encamino hacia la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, solo mis hermanos y yo podíamos verla de frente pero el resto de la familia le daba la espalda

-Es muy necesario que lo haga y por mi parte espero que también me disculpen por no haberme presentado como es debido, yo soy Isabella Swan, como sabrán soy una de las sobrinas de Emiliano-mientras hablaba y caminaba todos nos pusimos de pie, pero en cuento mis padres y abuelos giraron y los pudo ver de frente su sonrisa cortes se desdibujo de su rostro y frunció el ceño

-Sabemos quién eres Bella y nos da mucho gusto volver a verte cariño- hablo Esme con mucha alegría y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Estas personas nunca fueron del agrado de la señora y no deberían estar aquí señorita-hablo nuevamente el tal Maxwell

-_La Señora_ ya no está Maxwell y más te vale que te comportes de una buena vez porque de lo contrario tendrás que buscarte otro empleo, además como son los invitados de Emiliano tendrás que tratarlos como es debido, omitiendo tus comentarios a menos de que alguien te los pida, toma lleva mi auto al garaje, lo lavas, lo enceras y lo pules, escribes una nota para cada una las muchachas, es lo que deberán decirle a las personas que hablen para darnos el pésame, les dirás que deben explicar que me encuentro indispuesta debido a una terrible jaqueca y por el profundo dolor que me embarga en estos momento, pero que les agradezco de todo corazón su preocupación, cariño y amistad y que en cuanto me sienta mejor les llamare para agradecerles sus atenciones, deberán tomar nota de quienes llamen, en cuanto llegue mi tío le muestras la nota para que realice las modificaciones pertinentes y espero que en lo futuro te dirijas con la familia Cullen de manera correcta y les atiendas como es debido mientras permanezcan en esta casa, ya puedes retirarte‑ dijo todo ello de corrido como si solo ellos dos estuvieran presentes

-Como ordene señorita-inclino la cabeza hacia ella-Mis disculpas señores, señoras-se dirigió hacia nosotros con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro-Con su permiso señorita-se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia el interior de la casa

-Deben ignorarlo era… bueno es muy fiel a mi… abuela, si necesitan algo será mejor que se dirijan a cualquier otro empleado o a Marie, para evitarles cualquier desagradable comentario por su parte, Emiliano llegara dentro de unos minutos, si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación estoy muy cansada, espero que lo comprendan-hablo pero no parecía dirigirse a nadie en particular, su semblante era de total indiferencia

-Te comprendemos Bella, por nosotros no hay ningún problema, nos da gusto verte de nuevo-en esta ocasión la voz de Esme se escucho triste y apagada

-Agradezco su comprensión señora y la de su familia, Marie encárgate de que estén bien atendidos, podrías subirme una taza de té en un rato más y cuando llegue Emiliano dile que no me siento bien y que espero que no me molesten el día de hoy

-Como diga señorita, no se preocupe

-Gracias nana, con su permiso me retiro-inclino levemente la cabeza

-¡Isabella!- se escucho la voz de un hombre un tanto molesto, lo cual provoco que ella cuadrara los hombros- ¿Isabella, porque no me…?- dejo su pregunta incompleta al llegar a la terraza, era un joven casi de la edad de Emmett, pero rubio y con una mirada fría e indiferente, venia vestido con un elegante traje negro- ¡Valla cielo! No sabía que teníamos visitas- cuando dijo eso comprendí quien era y comencé a sentirme molesto

-No son tus visitas James, puesto que esta no es tu casa- le respondió ella de manera fría

-Aun- le respondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besaba su mejilla, lo cual me hizo enfurecer, Jazz me tomo de manera discreta el brazo para que me calmara- Deben disculparla, soy James Carter el prometido de esta bella señorita- al decir esto solo provoco que ella se tensara más, él estiro su mano hacia mi padre

-Ellos son la familia Masen- se apresuro a decir ella, a todos nos extraño el que mintiera usando el apellido de soltera de Esme- Están aquí para tratar unos negocios con mi tío- él la miro por unos segundos y después sonrió de una manera maliciosa- Porque no vienes en otra ocasión es más que obvio que este no es un buen momento- le dijo un poco ansiosa como si quisiera deshacerse de él

-Isabella querida, cualquiera diría que quieres deshacerte de mí, cuando en otras ocasiones me ruegas por permanecer a tu lado-ella intento responderle y alejarse de él pero se lo impidió acercándola de manera brusca hacia su cuerpo

-Más te vale que…- entre Emmett y Jasper me retuvieron, quería partirle la cara al imbécil ese, que me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos llenos de odio

-No puedo deshacerme de ti, lo sabes, porque no vamos a hablar a otro lado- le pidió de manera conciliadora

-Está bien, pero primero preséntame a la familia _Masen_… o es que mi futura esposa ha olvidado sus modales

-Los señores Elizabeth y Patrick, su hijo Carlisle, su esposa Esme y sus hijos Emmett, Jasper y Anthony- nos presento a todos de corrido, usando mi segundo nombre- Están aquí porque tienen negocios que atender con Emiliano- le dijo de manera fría y segura- Estoy agotada y necesito descansar… el señor Carter y yo nos retiramos, como ya les había dicho mi tío no tarda en llegar, Marie atiéndelos-ordeno mientras se dirigía a la puerta dejando un poco rezagado a James

-No puedo decirles que ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero les sugiero que regresen pronto a su país y se mantengan alejados de Isabella…- nos dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita

-James- le llamo Bella

-Tal vez te envíe una invitación a nuestra boda…-me sonrío de manera socarrona, llego hasta ella y la tomo del brazo de manera ruda, la señora Marie los siguió con la mirada y hasta que se escucho un portazo se dirigió a nosotros.

-En unos minutos será la hora del té, ¿desean algún tipo de té?

-No muchas gracias, no estamos acostumbrados a tomar el té-contesto Esme

-Como gusten señora, se me había olvidado que son de América, ¿desean algo de beber o prefieren comer antes de que llegue el señor y las señoritas?

-Un poco de agua fresca si es posible para todos y esperaremos a los demás señora-continuo mi madre respondiéndole

-Llámeme Marie señora-le respondió ella con una franca sonrisa-Sue pon la mesa para diez personas yo le preparare el té a mi niña y traeré el agua, con su permiso-dicho eso se retiraron las dos en diferentes direcciones

Volvimos a tomar asiento en los lugares que ocupábamos en silencio

-No sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que a Bella no le agrado nuestra visita-comento Emmett un poco desanimado

-Tal vez su reacción se deba a la sorpresa-respondió Jazz- Emiliano no tuvo la oportunidad de avisarles sobre nuestra presencia

-Seguramente ese debe ser el problema… aunque en realidad esperaba verla un poco más animada, nunca creí que su reacción sería tan fría e indiferente, como si hablara con desconocidos algo no está bien Carlisle, tal vez no debimos venir en este momento-Esme estaba realmente preocupada

-Si me lo permiten yo en verdad creo que han llegado en un buen momento, lo que le pasa a mi niña es otra cosa… Mi niño Emiliano me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me dijo que eran buenas personas y que querían mucho a mis niñas-nos hablo Marie mientras se acercaba con la jarra de agua y los vasos

-Gracias es usted muy amable y en verdad espero que tenga razón-respondió Esme

-Ya verá que sí señora, ellas solo necesitan tiempo y cariño que mucha falta le hace… ¿se las llevaran con ustedes a América no es así?, la señorita necesita alejarse de aquí, de todo esto y sobre todo del joven James-al hablar en sus ojos se reflejo un atisbo de tristeza

Antes de que Esme respondiera apareció otra de las empleadas, le informo que el té estaba listo, Marie se disculpo y fue a llevárselo a Bella, así que para mejorar el ánimo mi abuela desvío el tema a asuntos más triviales, yo por mi parte no les prestaba atención, preguntándome porque se había comportado así, sabía que su abuela le había mentido a su tío, pero ella y sus hermanas sabían la verdad, no podía dudar de nosotros, por otro lado me molestaba su indiferencia hacia mí, me dolió que en ningún momento me hablara o mirara, por su manera de actuar se notaba que no sentía amor por el tipo ese, pero sigo sin entender porque uso mi segundo nombre, en verdad estaba confundido una parte de mi quería ir a su habitación para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas para así decirle que toda vía la amo, pero mi lado cobarde me retenía en mi lugar con la duda de que ella ya no sintiera lo mismo, que sintiera algo por el tipo con el que la quería casar esa mujer, así estuvimos otro largo rato hasta que apareció Emiliano con el semblante demacrado notoriamente por la falta de sueño y el estrés.

-Buenas tardes, Marie me dijo que ya han visto a Bella ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es así, pero me temo que no le agrado nuestra presencia

-La verdad no se que responderte Carlisle, estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles para ella, incluso hoy antes de ir rumbo al cementerio discutió con Rose y en ningún momento se acerco a nosotros, salió de ahí sin avisar, así que no tuve tiempo de hablar con ellas

-Seguro es la tensión del momento, este tipo de situaciones sacan a flote actos irracionales, seguramente resolverán sus problemas en cuanto estén más calmadas… ya lo veras, mis hijos cuando pelean vuelven a terminar juntos, es como dicen el amor entre hermanos es inquebrantable-trato de reconfórtalo Esme al verlo tan preocupado

-Les parece si hablamos más tarde, vengan pasemos al comedor mientras esperamos que bajen Rose y Alice para darles la sorpresa

-¿Bella no va a bajar?-pregunte un tanto extrañado

-Lo dudo mucho, hoy está molesta y antes de salir de la casa en la mañana le dijo a Rose de la manera más cortes que pudo que esperaba no volver a tener que lidiar con ella al menos el día de hoy y créeme cuando lo dice de esa forma cumple con su palabra a como dé lugar… siempre ha sido así de terca ¿verdad?-pregunto con una franca sonrisa

-Sí así la recuerdo-le respondí con la misma sonrisa

Sonrió de manera leve-Vamos pasemos de una buena vez

Al llegar al comedor tomamos asiento, estaba decorado de manera muy elegante como suele estarlo es algún evento muy formal, todos estábamos acostumbrados a comportarnos en la mesa cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero lo que nos parecía extraño a todos era que arreglaran la mesa de esa forma cuando no se estaba celebrando algo

-¡Hay no puede ser! ¡Mira Ali sigue con sus payasadas, mira que pedirles que arreglen la mesa de esta forma, en verdad me quiere irritar esa mocosa! ¡Después no digas que soy yo!- dijo Rose con solo ver la mesa y volverse hacia su hermana, sin percatarse de nuestra presencia

-Rosalie ¡basta! No fue idea de Isabella, es la costumbre de la casa, sobre todo cuando tenemos visitas-la regaño Emiliano bastante molesto, lo que provoco que ella girara por completo a la entrada de la habitación, dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia, en cuanto reconoció a mis padres y abuelos se congelo en la puerta

-Ho… ¿hola?-termino el saludo en forma de pregunta y con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro

-Rose déjame pasar-le dijo Alice al llegar y verse bloqueada por su hermana -A diferencia de ti yo si tengo… ¿hambre?-ladeo su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos observándonos a todos, sus labio formaron una O en cuanto se dio cuenta y paso lo que nadie esperaba

-¡Tía Esme!-corrió hacia ella y antes de que mamá pudiera ponerse de pie por completo se lanzo a sus brazos lo que provoco que ambas cayeran en la silla-Viniste… te extrañe tanto-dijo esto último entre sollozos

-Yo también te extrañe cielo-le respondió acariciándole el cabello igual de conmovida y con lagrimas en los ojos-Y también a ti Rose-volvimos el rostro hacia ella que seguía de pie en la entrada con lagrimas en los ojos

-Yo… yo… ¡Tía Esme! ¡Al fin!- hizo lo mismo que su hermana, estuvieron un roto así abrazadas sin que nadie las interrumpiera, era una escena bastante conmovedora, incluso mis hermanos y yo teníamos los ojos brillando con lagrimas contenidas

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta-Me siento un poco celoso, creo que solo recuerdan a…-fue interrumpido porque Alice se lanzo a sus brazos llorando y sonriendo

-¡Tío Carlisle! ¡Eres más alto!

Jajajaja-Tu también Ali-a pesar de que estaba riendo sus ojo no paraban de derramar lagrimas de alegría-¿Rose?

-Creo que yo también crecí-también corrió a sus brazos-Sigues tan guapo… te extrañe tanto

Hicieron lo mismo con los abuelos lloraban y sonreían, sin dejar de decir cuánto se extrañaron estos años, después de un rato las dos se volvieron a nosotros, ninguno de los cinco dijo algo por lo que toda la habitación quedo en un extraño silencio después de lo acontecido

-Mmm… yo soy-intente decir pero Ali me corto

-Ni lo intentes Ed-me sorprendió y alegro que me reconociera-Sigues igual de correcto que cuando niños ¿cierto?-dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Yo también me alegro de verte Ali-le correspondí el abrazo y sin darme cuenta al igual que ella estaba llorando

-Vaya duende lograste hacernos llorara a todos-hablo Emmett para llamar la atención de Alice

-¡Grandulón!-grito Alice en mi oído cuando nos separamos brinco a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello-No has cambiado nada

-¿No? Yo pensé a había creció un poco

-Tonto, sigues igual de chistoso, pero eres más grande y fuerte

-Tú sí que no has cambiado… es más creo que te encogiste un poco-todos comenzamos a reír

-Esta me la vas a pagar fortachón-le dijo Alice poniendo los brazos en jarras, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a sonreír enormemente

-Jazz-lo abrazo fuertemente-Siempre tan tranquilo

-Y al parecer tú sigues siendo un torbellino imparable-le respondió mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-Después de la tormenta viene la calma… así nos describía mamá cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos… cuando éramos niños y todo estaba bien

-Todo volverá a estar bien Ali ya lo veras

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-No fue nuestra intención, no volverá a pasar, te lo juro

Ambos estaban sumergidos en su propia burbuja ignorando nuestra presencia, hablaban en un tono bajo solo para ellos, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras él se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda cuando le juro que no volverían a separarse beso su cabello con ternura y creo que todos los presentes y ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que yo no era el único que estaba enamorado desde niño

-Bueno creo que es mi turno de saludarlos-interrumpió Rose después de un rato lo que provoco que se soltaran, su recibimiento no fue tan efusivo como el de Alice, pero fue muy cálido y emotivo, incluso con Emmett aunque con este solo se limito a darle un ligero abrazo y un escueto hola, nada que nos sorprendiera ya que ellos nunca se llevaron bien del todo, se la pasaban peleando día y noche

-En vista de que no fue necesaria una presentación porque no nos sentamos y comenzamos con la comida-Emiliano se dirigió a un intercomunicador e indico que podían servir la mesa, minutos después llego Marie junto con otras dos empleadas y comenzaron a servir la comida

-¡Esperen!-grito Alice-Hace falta Bella…Se pondrá muy feliz de verlos-me dedico una mirada cómplice, solo me encogí de hombros y todos nos quedamos en silencio

-No creo que Isabella nos honré con su presencia esta noche-respondió Rose en un tono bastante mordaz

-Vamos Rose ella también los extraña te lo puedo asegurar, los quería mucho… a unos más que a otros-y nuevamente me miro y sonrío de manera sugestiva y en esta ocasión no pude evitar avergonzarme y desvié la mirada

-Alice… tengo entendido que tu hermana los vio hace rato cuando llego del cementerio

-Ya lo sabía, debe seguir en su habitación terminándose de arreglar, de seguro se quiere ver muy guapa-y lo volvió hacer, en esta ocasión por más que lo quise evitar termine sonrojándome y mis hermanos que lo notaron fingieron toser para ocultar su risa

-No bajara a comer con nosotros y dudo que haga lo mismo en la cena, pero sin duda nos acompañara mañana

-Típico de la señorita Isabella, ya lo verán es otro de sus berrinchitos

-Rosalie basta, si hoy se molesto sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón y no voy a tolerar que las DOS sigan con esto, mañana a primera hora te disculparas con ella por lo del día de hoy y ella de igual forma lo hará con la familia Cullen, por no habernos acompañado tanto en la comida como en la cena

-Y por sus groserías hacia ellos también que no se te olvide Emiliano

-Rosalie para tu mayor información el único miembro de la familia Swan que se ha comportado de manera grosera frente a los Cullen, eres tú con tus comentarios hacia tu hermana cuando esta ni siquiera está presente y para tu información al contrario de lo que crees se comporto de manera cortes con ellos, en la medida que le fue permitido por su irritación hacia ti e incluso puso a uno de nuestros empleados en su lugar cuando les ofendió, no les recibió con el mismo ímpetu que ustedes dos pero al menos supo comportarse en su presencia y le pidió a James que saliera de la casa, así que deja tus comentarios innecesarios a un lado y permítenos comer en paz.

-¿En verdad saco a James de aquí?- pregunto Alice y él se limito a asentir -¿Eso cuando fue?

-El día de hoy-ella rodo los ojos

-Ya sé que hoy, ¿pero cuando, a qué hora?

-Después de que regresara del cementerio

-Se más especifico- le presiono, estaba muy impaciente y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de emoción

-Después de llamarle la atención a Maxwell y justo cuando él comenzaba a querer incomodar a los Cullen- Alice pego un chillido de emoción

-Lo sabia… lo sabia- repetía hasta que llego a mi lugar, en donde me dio un fuerte abrazo- Gracias… gracias- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-¿Y eso?- le pregunte un tanto extrañado

-Porque estás aquí y ya no se va a casar con él… ya eres mi persona favorita- lo dijo todo muy segura

-Yo no estoy tan convencido Alice

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… para empezar no se alegro cuando nos vio, cuando él llego y nos presento… cambio nuestro apellido, pero dijo el nombre de cada uno menos el mío, a mi me presento como Anthony, no como Edward… y creo que eso no es una buena señal- mientras le explicaba todo eso su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer

-Lo primero… a ella desde que llegamos aquí le cuesta trabajo mostrarse feliz por algo, pero no dudo que tardes en resolver esa parte, en segundo lugar, el que no les haya presentado como la familia Cullen en parte fue una buena idea, ya que Eleonor y sus _amistades_ prácticamente tenían vetado su apellido y por último, pero lo mejor de todo es que a ti te llamara Anthony

-Sigo sin entender

-James es un imbécil, pero no es tonto, así como Eleonor tenía vetado el apellido Cullen, él por su parte te aborrece- trato de explicar mientras volvía a su lugar, al ver que seguía confundido continuo su explicación- Poco después de llegar aquí Eleonor nos presento con la familia de James y el eligió a Bella, en ese momento no entendimos nada, pero cuando él se acerco y quiso tomarla de la mano, Bella se alejo y le dijo que no quería ser su amiga, Eleonor le dijo que no fuera tonta que ellos no serian amigos, sino que serian esposos, pero Bella le grito que eso jamás pasaría porque ella ya estaba casada contigo- en ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder un poco ante el recuerdo de nuestra boda secreta, Alice corto mis recuerdo cuando siguió hablando

-Antes de que nos enviaran a Rose y a mí a Suiza él seguía viniendo pero siempre recibía el mismo rechazo y ella siempre te nombraba y le daba la misma respuesta… no sé como lo consiguió Eleonor, pero el año pasado en una fiesta anuncio el compromiso de ambos de manera oficial, Bella nunca se ha mostrado cómoda con él, cada vez que puede lo evade o discuten, esa noche trate de averiguar qué pasaba, pero ella solo me dijo que era lo correcto y cuando fui con él, el muy imbécil me respondió que siempre obtenía lo que quería y que tal vez ella se había cansado de esperar por ti, así que si Bella hubiese dicho quien eras, sin duda él habría tratado de romperte la cara y eso es algo que ella jamás permitiría… no se que sientes por ella ahora, pero yo estoy convencida de que Bella aun te quiere

-Nunca ha habido alguien más, siempre ha sido ella- respondí completamente seguro, feliz y esperanzado después de lo que conto Alice

-Entonces solo necesitamos tiempo para recuperarla

Por varios minutos todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que tanto mi madre como la abuela emprendieron una conversación dirigiéndonos a los recuerdos, cuando llegamos a la parte de la muerte de sus padres, Emiliano tomo la palabra y les explico todo a Rose y a Alice, ambas se indignaron, pero lo que a todos nos sorprendió bastante fue cuando nos dijo que al informarle a la señora Dwyder que había sido descubierto su engaño, esta salió abruptamente de las oficinas de la empresa jurándole que no dejaría que aquellos que le robaron la vida a su hija tuvieran algún momento de dicha aunque la vida se le fuera en ello y cuando él se disponía a salir de la oficina recibió la llamada de Bella avisándole sobre el estado de salud de su abuela y que desde ese día su salud fue en notable deterioro hasta terminar en su fallecimiento, Rose desato una gran cantidad de insultos hacia ella por ser tan mezquina, mientras que Alice se limito a compadecerla. Obviamente omitió el tema sobre el verdadero parentesco de Bella con mis padres. El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre planes, ellas al igual que todos nosotros se mostraban muy animada y encantadas con la idea de regresar a E.U. sobre todo en ir a vivir con nosotros, se alegraban por completo el tener que dejar ese internado que tanto aborrecían y en el que pasan casi todo el año desde que su abuela las trajo con ella. Cuando llego la hora de la cena pasamos nuevamente al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta nuevamente para diez, lo cual indicaba que Bella no cenaría con nosotros

-Vaya, está bien que este enojada con migo, pero seguir con sus tonterías- comento Rose, enojada por la ausencia de Bella

-Rosalie, por favor

-No la defiendas Emiliano, acaso no entiendes que ellos son nuestra familia y ve cómo se comporta, no puedo creer que sea mi hermana es realmente odiosa e insoportable

-¡Rosalie! Basta, déjate de tonterías

-No va cambiar mientras le sigas tolerando sus berrinches, además ellos no tienen la culpa

-Rose por favor vamos a cenar-intercedió Alice al ver lo alterados que estaban

-Como quieran-dejo la discusión cuando aparecieron Marie y Sue para servir la cena

-¿Isabella ya ceno Marie?

-mmm… No lo sé joven, la señorita no está en casa

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Al parecer salió a la hora de la comida, quien la vio fue Maxwell pero no me dijo mucho

-Dile que venga ahora mismo-en menos de un minuto apareció el aludido

-Me llamaba señor

-Sí Maxwell, ¿a qué hora se fue mi sobrina?

-Antes de que sirvieran la comida señor

-¿Por qué no me informaste de su salida?

-La señorita trato de decírselo personalmente, pero no pudo

-¿De qué hablas, cómo que no pudo, he estado en casa toda la tarde?

-La señorita no quiso interrumpir el… emotivo rencuentro de las señoritas con sus invitados señor-Emiliano dejo caer sus codos sobre la mesa y oculto su cara entre sus manos mientras meneaba su cabeza negando

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Dijo,… que tiernos, si les llega interesar dile a Emiliano que salí a comer y no sé a qué hora regrese, dile también que espero cumpla con lo que me prometió y que les dese un buen viaje de regreso a su casa

-En cuanto llegue me avisas de inmediato a mi celular, entendido, espero lo mismo de ustedes Marie y Sue, salgan por favor

-¿Todavía la vas a defender después de esto?

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Rosalie! ¡Deja en paz a tu hermana, no tienes idea de porque hizo y dijo eso!-le respondió muy alterado y según notamos todos esta era la primera vez que le hablaba de manera ruda a Rosalie

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Bella?-pregunto Esme muy preocupada

-Ya lo sabe Esme, no se entero de la manera más agradable posible, lo siento… no pude detener a Eleonor… pensé que Bella no estaba en casa hasta que llegue por la tarde y las encontré…

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?-la pregunta de Carlisle salió en un tono bastante molesto y autoritario

-Debo ir a buscarla, hablamos cuando regrese

-Habla de una buena vez, quiero saber que le dijo esa mujer a mi hija, como para que ni siquiera nos quiera ver a su madre o a mi

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-De que por fin se hizo realidad tu sueño Rosalie-todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Bella que estaba en la entrada del comedor, su rostro y mirada eran completamente fríos e indiferentes-Buenas noches, espero que disfruten de la cena, no sé a qué hora vayan a partir pero les deseo un feliz viaje, lo cual las incluye a ustedes dos

-Bella no seas así tu vienes con nosotros, vamos a estar juntas otras otra vez, somos hermanas y ya estoy cansada de esto-hablo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos después de las palabras de Bella

-Tú y tu hermana siempre han estado juntas, no veo por qué lloras, además por lo que escuche los Cullen están muy contentos por su rencuentro

-Si no fueras tan tonta, arrogante y payasa nuestros tíos también estarían contentos de verte

-¿Mis tíos?-soltó una carcajada vacía-Deja te aclaro Rosalie que ellos- señalo a nuestros padres-No son mis tíos y dudo mucho que estén felices de verme o interesados en mí, lo más seguro es que ellos están aquí por algo más

-No empieces Isabella, porque te juro que yo feliz de la vida repito lo de esta mañana

-¡Rosalie!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Emiliano

-Inténtalo, nada me gustaría más que devolverte uno a uno cada golpe, porque no soy tan estúpida Rosalie ya aprendí mi lección y te juro que no pienso volver a poner la otra mejilla ni por ti ni por nadie, no repito el mismo error dos veces y menos cuando se trata de gente de tu calaña, no pienso tolerar nada más de tu familia-Bella no alzo mucho la voz pero esta al igual que su mirada estaban cargadas de odio y rencor, pero sobre todo mucho dolor aunque no se notara a simple vista

-¿De mi calaña y mi familia?, pues lamento informarte que por tus venas corre la misma sangre que por las mías, lo cual te hace parte de mi familia lamentablemente, pero aún así trato de ser mejor persona, no que tú que eres tan patética, insolente, odiosa e insufrible, eres lo peor que nos pudo pasar, nuestros padres se avergonzarían de ver en lo que te has convertido y en lo mal agradecida que eres con nuestros tíos

-Solo les doy lo que se merecen de mí y solo espero que esta reunión se termine pronto, ¿pero sabes que me gustaría más? Tener la seguridad que tanto tus padres como tu abuela y toda tu parentela se estén revolcando en su tumba-en ese momento Rosalie le soltó una fuerte cachetada que tomo tan desprevenida a Bella que termino golpeándose la espalda en un mueble, comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su costado y la otra entre su nariz y mejilla, Emiliano corrió a su lado

-¿Mírame estas bien cielo?-pregunto muy preocupado

-Sí, suéltame-tanto su voz como su rostro no reflejaban emoción o dolor alguno

-Deja te reviso, ven siéntate-Emiliano trataba de moverla hacia una de las sillas-Rosalie ve a tu habitación-en esta ocasión su tono fue duro

-Primero que se disculpe por lo que dijo y en dado caso a quien tienes que castigar es a ella y no a mí

-Solo haz lo que te digo

-No, déjala tiene razón-Bella se soltó de Emiliano y camino hacia Rose-Alguien aquí se tiene que disculpar, así que empezare yo, me disculpo por lo que dije sobre tus maravillosos y perfectos padres y tu honorable familia, me disculpo por el desagradable espectáculo que acaban de presenciar los presentes-las miradas que ambas se dirigían eran completamente desafiantes estaban otra vez una cerca de la otra-Pero de lo que no me voy a disculpar es de cumplir con mi palabra-en esta ocasión Bella le devolvió la bofetada a Rosalie quien se recompuso rápidamente y en cuanto trato de golpear nuevamente a Bella, Alice se puso en su camino lo que provoco que ambas se detuvieran

-Basta las dos por favor-les suplico con el rosto bañado en lagrimas-Son hermanas, mis hermanas, tenemos que estar juntas, no lo arruinen-les pedía entre sollozos mirando de una a otra

-Te equivocas, nosotras no somos hermanas

-Bella por favor, vamos a calmarnos antes de que sigan disiento y asiendo cosas de las que después se van arrepentí-Intervino Emiliano abrazándola a su costado-Deja que Carlisle te revise, tu nariz sigue sangrando-Bella levanto su mano para comprobar lo que decía Emiliano

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, puedes llamar a un médico, no me siento bien-en cuanto vio su sangre comenzó a ponerse pálida

-Ven hija, no parece muy grave-Carlisle se acerco a ella en cuanto toco su rostro ella se tenso y trato de zafarse pero Emiliano se lo impidió

-Llama a un medico por favor-la mirada que le dirigió a Emiliano estaba cargada de angustia

-Aún te desagrada la sangre ¿verdad?-la voz de Carlisle era conciliadora, seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Bella mientras la revisaba-No parece haber fractura, pero no me gusta que sigas sangrando, sostén esta servilleta con cuidado mientras traigo un poco de hielo-antes de separarse de ella beso con ternura su frente y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de dolor

-Llévame con el doctor Anderson por favor, no creo que pueda manejar-le susurro a Emiliano pero todos alcanzamos a oírla-No me siento bien, me duele la herida creo que se abrieron algunos puntos cuando tropecé

-Deja que te revise y si es necesario yo mismo te llevare hasta el hospital hija-Carlisle volvió rápidamente a su lugar al escuchar lo que dijo Bella, cuando lo escucho llamarla hija sus ojos se cristalizaron por uno segundo, pero los cerro fuertemente mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones profundas antes de hablar

-No, gracias, mi tío lo puede hacer y por favor no me diga hija, porque jamás lo veré como un padre, ni a su mujer como mi madre, no importa lo que digan y hagan, nunca serán eso para mí-no miro a nadie en ese momento y hablaba tranquilamente, Esme comenzó a llorar en silencio se acerco a ella pero rechazo su contacto alejándose de ambos

-Bella por favor, ellos tratan de ayudarte, además son…

-Si tanto quieren ayudar que se vayan y desaparezcan de mi vida, no los quiero aquí y de paso llévenselas a ellas porque tampoco las quiero en mi casa, cuando vuelva-se zafo por completo de Emiliano y se encamino hacia la entrada

-No tienes ningún derecho para correrlos y a nosotras tampoco, también es la casa de Alice, Emiliano y Mía-grito Rosalie-Y no tienes ningún motivo para tratarlos así

-Te equivocas en todo, tengo motivos de sobra para tratarlos así y esta es Mi casa, porque para tu información Eleonor dejo todo a mi nombre, soy su única heredera, si están ustedes dos aquí es por Emiliano, pero no pienso tolerarlo un minuto más quiero que se larguen todos-abrió un cajón y escribió algo en un papel y lo extendió a nuestros padres-Espero que esto sea suficiente, dudo que valgan más, es el triple de lo que pidieron la ultima vez por las tres, toda una ganga-Emiliano logro tomarlo antes pero en ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta que era un cheque

-Volveremos dentro de unas horas, será mejor que te lleve al hospital, no estás bien

-Deberías encerrarla en el manicomio, como te atreves a hacer y decir tantas tonterias, eres lo peor que nos ha pasado

Y en esta ocasión Bella se dejo ir en contra de Rosalie y se enfrascaron en una verdadera pelea a golpes, tanto Carlisle como Emiliano trataron de separarlas, ambas se gritaban cuanto se odiaban, tuvimos que ayudarlos tanto Emmett como yo, ya que Jazz abrazaba a Alice que no paraba de llorar y los abuelos hacían lo mismo con Esme, cuando finalmente lo logramos tanto Emiliano como Emmett sostenían a Bella y Carlisle y yo hacíamos lo mismo con Rose, las manos de todos estaban llenas de sangre, las dos hacían grandes esfuerzos por soltarse y volver a pelear

-Emmett ayúdame a sacarla de la casa-le pidió Emiliano, prácticamente la sacaron a rastras y sin que parara de gritar cuanto la odiaba y Rose le respondía de la misma forma, pero en cuanto salieron de la casa Rose rompió a llorar.

Alice, Rose y mamá tardaron varios minutos en poder calmarse un poco.

-No entiendo porque lo hace, les juro que Rose y yo muchas veces tratamos de acercarnos a ella, pero no nos dejaba y ahora nos odia tanto que niega ser nuestra hermana y los trata así, no sé que le paso, pensé que con ustedes volvería a ser la misma de antes-mientras hablaba Alice no paraba de llorar

-No nos quiere eso es lo que pasa, ya no llores, no me gusta verte así y menos por ella-Rose trato de consolarla pero estaba igual que ella

-No tienes que fingir con ellos, a ti también te duele perderla, mírate estas llorando por ella también

-Pero jamás se lo voy a demostrar y nadie debería dejar que lo haga, si quiere estar sola que así se quede, ya no me va a importar

-Rose por favor no digas eso

-Porque no tía, no la defiendas, todos la escuchamos decir cuánto nos odia y que nos quiere fuera de su vida, deberíamos darle gusto

-No me pidas eso, no comprendes que jamás podría abandonar a uno de mis hijos

-Pero no es tu hija, no nos quiere y no tienes porque sentirte obligada con alguien como Bella

-En eso te equivocas Rose, Bella si es mi hija, a eso se refería cuando estaban discutiendo

-No… n… no te entiendo

-Bella es hija mía y de Carlisle

-¡Es mentira! ¡Bella es mi hermana!

-Esme tiene razón Rose, hace apenas un par de semanas nos enteramos de la verdad y al parecer eso es lo que la tiene así

-Es imposible ustedes no podían tener hijos por eso los adoptaron a ellos y Rose tiene razón había fotos de mamá y nosotras cuando estaba embarazada de Bella

-Nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer pero….

En ese momento les contaron todo sobre la carta de René, ambas estaban desconcertadas y tristes, no podían creer lo que hicieron sus padres, entendieron la molestia de Bella pero al igual que todos les parecía terrible que se hubiera comportado de tal manera, no paso más de una hora cuando llamaron por teléfono y Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron al hospital, varias horas después Emiliano llego solo, no explico que era necesario que Bella pasara la noche en el hospital y que accedió a que Emmett y nuestros padres se quedaran con ella, eso nos sorprendió y a mí me molesto un poco, porque yo quería estar a su lado.

Cuando pregunte como se había lastimado Bella, lo dudo un poco y dijo que había caído de un caballo hace dos semanas, pero que solo ella conocía los detalles del accidente, después les confirmo a Rose y Alice la verdad sobre los padres de Bella, nos mostro la prueba de ADN que lo confirmaba y explico parte de su enfrentamiento con Eleonor y su reacción y que fue ella quien le dijo la verdad a Bella pero que por su reacción y conociendo a su tía estaba seguro que debió decirle algo a Bella para que reaccionara así, pero que esta se negaba a tocar el tema, lo único que le pregunto a él fue si era verdad que no era hija de Charlie y René y que si Carlisle y Esme lo sabían y que en cuanto le confirmo esto último se paró de la cama del hospital y evadió por completo el tema hasta el día de hoy, por eso nos pedía disculpas a todos y también que fuéramos pacientes y comprensivos con ella y que no nos desesperáramos o rindiéramos por conseguir su afecto y confianza

_**¿Porque reacciono así Bella? Bueno parte de su reaccion se explicara en el proximo capitulo nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

**Emmett POV**

-¡Suéltame!, ¡deja que le enseñe que tan loca estoy y cuanto la odio!, ¡Suéltame!- Bella no paraba de gritar y forcejear mientras la sostenía, era casi de la mitad de mi tamaño pero forcejeaba con fuerza

-¡Bella, basta!, ¡déjate de tonterías tu no odias a tus hermanas y menos a tus padres compórtate!-le grito Emiliano, mientras sostenía su rostro para calmarla y yo la aprisionaba entre mis brazos, pensando que esta chica sí que sabía dar pelea y en verdad parecía loca, no comprendo que le paso a la dulce niña que era mi hermanita

-¡Tú no sabes lo que siento!, ¡la odio!, ¡las odio a las dos! ¡Y los odio a todos! ¡Maldita sea!-seguía gritando y forcejeando, no solo del agarre de Emiliano, sino también del mío, mientras lo hacía podía notar como mi camisa se llenaba de su sangre y eso me asusto, cuando Emiliano lo noto en mi rostro abrió la puerta de su coche, mientras la subía, seguía forcejeando, pero sin decir palabra alguna, solo se escuchaba su respiración bastante agitada, cuando se perdió la casa de vista por completo Emiliano rompió el silencio

-Sabes perfectamente que todo eso sobre odiar a tus hermanas y en especial a Rose es mentira así que no finjas más y compórtate por favor, no ves todo el daño que te estás haciendo, ellas te quieren tanto como tú a ellas-hablo como si mantuviera una conversación normal con cualquier persona, no con alguien alterado

-Es mentira, no me quieren y no son mis hermanas-ella uso el mismo tono de voz que él-Lo prometiste-dijo después de un rato, se soltó a llorar y se aferro a mis brazos, parecía una niña destrozada y eso me dolió, no quería verla así

-Shhh, todo va estar bien Bells-le susurraba tratando de calmarla, pero tuvo el efecto contrario

-Lo prometiste… nunca debí confiar en ti… lo arruinaste todo… haz que se vallan… por favor… por lo que más quieras… que se vallan-no paraba de llorar estaba completamente rota y eso me dolía, así que seguí tratando de calmarla, cuando mire al frente Emiliano había parado afuera de un hospital y sonreía de manera tierna, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas

-Te prometí que haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz tanto a ti como a tus hermanas y dudo mucho que quieras que se vallan y que los odies tanto como dices, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo repites tanto para creértelo tu misma, pero sin importar cuanto lo digas, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que los quieres tanto que te duele y asusta tenerlos a tu lado de nuevo, así que prefieres alejarlos tu a que sean ellos quienes te abandonen-cuando dijo esto último se aferro más a mí y yo hice lo mismo-Lo vez, ahora cálmate un poco cielo, ya estamos en el hospital y necesitas que te suturen de nuevo-dejo de llorar y comenzó a limpiarse sus lagrimas, en ese momento recordé lo mucho que le aterraban las agujas y la sangre, así que la abrace de nuevo, bese su cabecita lo que provoco que sonriera un poco pero sus ojos me dejaron ver que estaba llena de tristeza, miedo y soledad

-¿Emmett podrías soltarme, para bajar?, por favor-su voz sonaba calmada como si nada hubiera pasado, solo se notaba cuanto había llorado por lo hinchado de sus ojos que estaban igual de rojos que su nariz-Gracias-me dijo en cuanto la solté y volvió a sonreírme de la misma forma-Si quieres, Emiliano te puede llevar de nuevo a casa ahora

Tome su mano en cuanto bajamos-Ni lo sueñes Bells, yo me quedo aquí contigo hasta que puedas regresar-frunció el ceño-Le temes a las agujas y a la sangre, la última vez que recuerdo que estuviste en el hospital fue porque tú y Ed enfermaron y las enfermeras casi tuvieron que atarte hasta que llegamos papá y yo, tuve que abrazarte para que ya no tuvieras miedo y dejaras de llorar mientras papá te inyectaba, era lo único que funcionaba y como ahora solo estoy yo, ni pienses que voy a dejar que pases por esto sola-mientras le hablaba como a una niña chiquita puse cara seria y le apuntaba con el dedo-Además tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita ahora que la recupere-le regale una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente y me abrazo con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo-Vamos Bells es hora del ir adentro, ¿crees que nos regalen paletas?-se rio por primera vez y era de manera sincera no había ningún rastro de falsedad e hipocresía como cuando la vi en todo el día

-¡Buenas noches! Señor Dwyder, señorita Swan, joven-saludo la recepcionista amablemente pero parecía preocupada

-¡Buenas noches!-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Podría llamar al doctor Anderson, por favor?, dígale que a mi sobrina se le abrieron algunos puntos

-Por supuesto…Doctor lo buscan el señor Dwyder y la señorita Swan…No, al parecer se le abrieron algunos puntos…Sí enseguida

-Pueden pasar los esperara en la habitación de siempre

-Gracias

-¿Sabes? dudo mucho que Ted te de alguna paleta, Llévalo a casa Emiliano por favor-nuevamente estaba completamente tensa y distante, se alejo de nosotros y mientras hablaba nunca nos miro

-Bueno, en realidad no estoy aquí por las paletas y antes de entrar te dije que me quedaría y así lo hare-respondí negándome a irme y me adelante a ella-¿Por dónde es?-me gire alzando una ceja al llegar al final del pasillo

-Vete por favor, voy a estar bien-siguió insistiendo y negué con la cabeza-Se cuidarme sola y no es necesario que ahora aparezcas y pretendas ser lo que no eres, será mejor que te vayas con todo y tu familia de aquí-alzo la voz enojada y me fulminaba con la mirada

-Solo te diré cinco cosas jovencita-me puse en mi papel de enojado y marcando con los dedos-Uno, no creo que te puedas cuidar sola, porque no lo estas, Dos no estoy fingiendo nada, te veo como mi hermana y así te trato, entendido, Tres, puedes estar segura que me marchare de aquí con MI familia lo más pronto posible, este lugar no me gusta para nada y Cuatro, será mejor que dejes de discutir con migo porque no vas a ganar y dime de una vez donde nos espera el doctor, porque no creo que te dejen subir al avión que Nos llevara a Casa con esa herida que tienes-Emiliano que no paraba de sonreír me indico el camino con la mano, comencé a caminar, después de unos pasos me volví a ella-y Cinco, Tu vienes incluida en el paquete de Mi familia y ante eso No Hay Discusión-mantenía el rostro agachado pero no me cabía duda de que estaba llorando y no quería que lo notara, así que camine a su lado y la abrace hasta que llegamos al cuarto, ella se sentó en la cama y yo me coloque a su lado, Emiliano nos dio nuestro espacio y permaneció a espaldas de nosotros, estuvimos en silencio hasta que aprecio el doctor, era un hombre mayor parcia casi de la edad de mi abuelo

-¡Buenas noches!-saludo pero me miraba extrañado- Isabella ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa?

-Se me abrieron algunos puntos

-¿Cómo?-el tono del doctor era tenso, estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-Tropecé y me golpe la espalda con un mueble

-¿Y en el trayecto también te golpeaste el rostro?

-Sí-cuando escucho la respuesta de Bella alzo una ceja-En realidad fue una pequeña discusión con mi… con Rosalie-Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-No es gran cosa

-¿Podrías salir jovencito?, necesito discutir una cosas con mi paciente y su tío-se dirigió a mí y Bella suspiro en señal de derrota

-Le prometí a Bells que me quedaría y eso hare

-¿Bells? ¿Quién es Bells?

-Creo que yo, así solía llamarme él, puedes revisarme y ya por favor

-Cámbiate mientras hablo con tu tío, Vamos a fuera Emiliano- le dijo a este ultimo un poco molesto, Bells se dirigió al baño, en cuanto entro los dos hombre salieron y emparejaron la puerta, como note la tención entre ambos imaginaba que algo no estaba bien, por lo cual los seguí sin que me vieran para escuchar de que hablaban con la intención de que si no se trataba de Bells dejaría de espiar

-¿Ahora tu sobrina va a tomar el lugar de su abuela?-soltó muy molesto el doctor en cuanto estuvieron a solas

-Ted por favor, Rosalie no es como ella, ambas estaban muy alteradas-¿Rose?, ¿Por qué hablaban de ella, si Bella es la que esta herida?

-Deje salir a Isabella solo porque prometiste que estaría bajo tu cuidado, no para que una de sus hermanas llegara a completar el trabajo

-No seas ridículo, sabes que he cuidado de ella lo mejor que he podido, lo de hace unos días fue un accidente, Bella no debió regresar a la casa ese día, no sé porque lo hizo y Rose no la lastimaría de esa forma

-Mira Emiliano, somos buenos amigos y aprecio demasiado a Isabella, pero déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que las cosas sigan así, sí es necesario que recurra a las autoridades lo hare y te puedo asegurar que no soy el único en este hospital que opina lo mismo así que o me aclaras lo que le paso a Isabella o le pido a Cloe que llame a la policía y trabajo social, sabes que no estoy jugando- el doctor estaba muy molesto

-Rose y Bella llevan discutiendo desde ayer en la noche por muchas cosas y hace rato antes de cenar… las cosas se salieron de control y llegaron a los golpes, Bella ha estado muy alterada todo el día, casi no la vi ni pude hablar con ella para prevenirla de la llegada de sus padres y de que tanto ella como sus hermanas tendrán que irse a vivir a E.U. y la forma en la que se entero no fue muy agradable, fue en medio de una de sus peleas con Rose, casi todo el camino hacia aquí estuvo cambiando de humor lloro, grito y se calmo

-¿Ha tomado sus medicamentos?

-Creo que no, tampoco estoy seguro de que comiera bien

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido al dejarla salir, ¿es así como piensas cuidarla?

-Se que no la puedo cuidar como necesita y tampoco a sus hermanas, es por eso que tendrá que vivir con sus padres

-¿Y ellos saben de su estado?

-No, todavía no encuentro la manera de decírselos

-Bueno o se los dices tú o lo hago yo, si se la van a llevar será mejor que lo sepan, para que busquen un buen doctor y lleve el tratamiento que necesita

-No te preocupes por eso

-¿Que no me preocupe?, no solo me siento preocupado por ella, sino que también me siento culpable por no haber hecho lo correcto todas las veces que debí hacerlo, solo es una niña que necesita que la cuiden y protejan, ¿estás seguro que son buenas personas?- Cuando pregunto eso ya no aguante más

-Le puedo asegurar que tanto Carlisle como Esme Cullen no solo son buenas personas, sino que también son los mejores padres del mundo y tanto ellos como el resto de mi familia cuidaremos perfectamente a mi hermana, un millón de veces mejor que esta gente-señale con todo el coraje que tenía en ese momento al tal Emiliano, no puedo creer que todos lo consideráramos una buena persona, cuando el muy maldito permitía que dañaran a Bella

-¿Cuánto escuchaste muchacho?-pregunto Emiliano

-Lo suficiente como para saber la clase de escoria que eres tú y la bruja esa

-Sera mejor que te calmes y hablemos tú y yo mientras Ted revisa a Bella

-No lo creo, porque mejor no le hablamos a mis padres y que sea Carlisle el que hable con el doctor mientras tú te largas de aquí-para ese momento tenía mis manos cerradas en puños sobre el cuello de su camisa

-Estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho de que vengan sus padres para hablar de una buena vez-el doctor soltó mi agarre de la camisa de Emiliano

-Ted sabes cómo es ella y como se pondrá cuando sepa que ellos lo saben

-No es el momento para acceder a sus caprichos, porque lo que te pidió y accediste a cumplir no es bueno para nadie y mucho menos para ella y su salud y no me refiero solo a la física

-Pero si lo hacemos como ustedes quieren se encerrara en sí misma y no volverá a confiar en mí, ya está bastante molesta conmigo

-Yo creo que su molestia es más con ella misma que con los demás y si su familia realmente la quiere saldrá de su depresión y autoflagelación más fácil, lo más conveniente es que sus padres sepan _toda la verdad_

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… no sé como decírselos… y ella tiene miedo de que la vean con lastima o culpa, si así era con sus hermanas ¿Cómo crees que será con sus padre?... no lo va a tomar nada bien, además no se qué fue lo que hablo con Eleonor, porque está muy molesta con la presencia de los Cullen

-Se le pasara algún día tenlo por seguro, Isabella jamás te odiaría, te quiere demasiado como para hacerlo, aunque llegue a decir lo contrario, es más fuerte de lo que parece

-Está bien, ve a revisarla mientras yo espero a que lleguen Carlisle y Esme, toma Emmett llámalos solo a ellos… Ya la puedo oír, se va a enojar demasiado conmigo

-No le durara demasiado ya verás-sonrió ampliamente el doctor Anderson-Es más me atrevo a decir que te considera su tío favorito

-Soy el único que tiene-negó con la cabeza-Dense prisa antes de que me arrepienta-me extendió el teléfono que ya marcaba el numero de su casa

-Residencia Dwyder ¡Buenas noches!

-Sí… hola… buenas noches…ehhh me podría comunicar con papá… no digo con el doctor Cullen… por favor-el tipo este realmente era un amargado, ni siquiera me respondio

-Diga

-Hey papá necesito que vengan tu y mamá al hospital… No apenas la está revisando el doctor pero hay algo de lo que tienes que hablar con Emiliano… pues… creo saber de qué se trata, pero será mejor que vengan los dos para arreglar las cosas, el doctor quiere hablar con ustedes también… si yo le digo, papá quiere saber la dirección del hospital para tomar un taxi

-No es necesario pásamelo… Hola Carlisle, solo dile a Marie que le pida al chofer que prepare el auto y los traiga al hospital… Mmm… la verdad preferiría que fueran solo tú y Esme… lo discutimos aquí… está bien, en cuanto lleguen pídele a la recepcionista que te indique como llegar a la oficina de la gerencia general del hospital, yo le avisare que los estoy esperando para que no tengan ningún problema, hasta luego-después de despedirse se dirigió a mí-Ven Emmett esperemos a tus padres en mi oficina-alce una ceja cuando dijo que tenía su propia oficina en este hospital-Este hospital forma parte de los negocios familiares-aclaro mientras me señalaba el camino que no pensaba seguir

-Esperare junto a _Mi Hermana_-remarque para que no le quedara duda

-Créeme a ella no le gusta que la vean así-me encogí de hombros y camine hacia la habitación de Bella, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta me detuvo-Lo que menos quiere es que sientan lastima por ella y si entras de esta forma lo único que provocaras es perder lo mucho que has logrado hasta ahora con ella, tal vez no te parezca mucho pero te ha dejado entrar en su vida más que a sus hermanas, por el simple hecho de dejar que estés aquí y que la hayas visto llorar-dude unos segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo

-Mira dame unos minutos con ella, para tratar de convencerla de que hable contigo, no es tonta y ya se imagina que tú no te creíste lo del caballo después de que llego Ted… aunque lo dudes yo también la quiero y lo mejor será que confíe en ti ya que no podre estar a su lado cuando vaya a vivir a Forks con ustedes, ella confía en muy pocas personas ahora y ninguno de los dos estaremos ahí cuando más nos necesite, por eso te pido que me dejes hablar primero a mí con ella para convencerla-su mirada y el tono de su voz estaban cargados de suplica, por lo cual termine accediendo

-Tienes veinte minutos, después de eso entro yo y la convenzo a mi manera-accedí ya que tenía razón, él solo asintió con la cabeza y entro, en cuanto desapareció de mi vista comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba si había alguien en la habitación de Bella, estaba desesperado, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente, no soy tonto y por eso estoy seguro que la bruja esa la maltrato todos estos años y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera sus propias hermanas, la dejaron sola y además estaba enferma, hasta el doctor estaba preocupado por su bienestar, quería entrar ahí y consolarla, haber tomado su lugar o haber estado a su lado y defenderla, como lo llegue hacer con Ed y Jazz cuando estábamos en una de esas casas sustitutas antes de que nos adoptaran mamá y papá, cada vez estaba más frustrado y enojado, necesitaba hacer algo, golpear a alguien o algo, gritar, cuando no aguante más patee una silla

-No me gustaría ser esa silla, pobrecita-me sorprendió escuchar el tono tan calmado de Bella, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza-Tienes suerte de que sea una de las dueñas de este lugar, sino puedes estar seguro que te llegaría una cuenta bastante grande-me sonrió, pero su sonrisa carecía de alegría-Dicen Emi y Ted que tu y yo tenemos que hablar-solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, la abrace con delicadeza, me correspondió el abrazo, suspiro y se encogió de hombros antes de regresar al cuarto, se sentó en la cama y se pego junto a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, envolviendo sus piernas entre sus brazos, permanecimos completamente solos y en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que decidí romper el hielo

-Puedes confiar en mi Bells… siempre… lo juro-sonrió tenuemente sin voltear a verme, su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, se estremeció un poco por el aire que entraba- Voy a cerrarla un rato- le dije, pero me detuvo en cuanto tome la manija de la puerta

-Me gusta así- me dijo sin mirarme -¿En qué pensabas cuando golpeaste la silla?

Antes de responderle me senté a su lado y la volví abrazar para cubrirla un poco del fio, ella se recargo en mi hombro-En lo mucho que me gustaría que fuera otra persona y darle su merecido-volvió a reír un poco

-Debió molestarte demasiado

-Ya sé que no fue un caballo-volvió a quedar todo en silencio y ella se tenso un poco-No pienso ir a ningún lado así que tomate tu tiempo enana

-Sigues pareciendo un oso-no podía ver su carita pero sabía que estaba llorando porque mi playera estaba húmeda

-Sigo siendo tu hermano oso y voy a cuidar de ti Belly Bells

-Escuchaste a Emiliano y a Ted discutir verdad

-Si

-¿Cuánto sabes?

-Te lo digo a cambio de la verdad… ¿de acuerdo?-guardo silencio-Yo jamás sentiré lastima por ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa, además sabes bien que yo pase por algo parecido, junto con Ed y Jazz-suspiro-Confía en mi Bells

-Lo hago a cambio de algo

-¿Qué?

-No se lo podrás contar a nadie-cuando lo dijo se enderezo y me miro fijamente

-Esme y Carlisle deben saberlo-sus ojos se volvieron a nublar de lagrimas

-No les interesa, no es asunto suyo-desvió su mirada

-Sí es su asunto, porque eres su hija y te quieren-negó con la cabeza-No sé que estas negando pero es la verdad… ambas y te lo puedo jurar

-No es cierto, te mintieron, no me quieren y nunca lo hicieron y es lo mismo por mi parte-no pudo contener por más tiempo sus lagrimas así que la volví a abrazar-Los odio a todos

-Sabes que no lo haces, sino porque estas así y los dos te quieren mucho…-negó con su cabeza nuevamente y en esta ocasión comenzó a sollozar-Si te quieren, más ahora que saben que eres su hija… es más hasta nosotros tres nos preocupamos un poco porque ya no nos quisieran… te amán demasiado

-¡NO!-se separo de mi nuevamente-¡Ellos sabían la verdad!, ¡No les importo y me vendieron!

-¡¿Qué?!

-René se los dijo antes de morir y en lugar de quedarse conmigo, y mis… y esas dos prefirieron aceptar el dinero que les ofreció Eleonor a cambio de nuestra custodia, un millón de dólares por cada una-en ningún momento dejo de gritar

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? Fue la vieja esa verdad

-Sí, me mostro la carta de René, el testamento de ellos donde nos dejan a su cargo y el comprobante del cheque que cobraron cuando nos entregaron, ¡ese es su amor por mi! Y ahora vuelven solo por más dinero o porque les remuerde la consciencia

-Esa bruja te mintió-negó con la cabeza nuevamente-Si lo hizo, Todos nos enteramos hasta hace dos semanas que ella cambio el testamento y de la carta de René, todo fue cuando Emiliano nos visito y dijo que arreglaría las cosas para que volvieran con nosotros

Exhalo fuertemente, su rostro estaba desencajado-Ella… pero y… lo hizo… mintió y… no… tienes que estar equivocado-esta vez fui yo quien negó-Entonces… no importa las prefieren a ellas-no paraba de negar con la cabeza y lo hacía con mucha fuerza

-No es así tu eres su hija-se encogió de hombros-Debes darles la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quieren, siempre te quisieron y lo sabes, te preferían por encima de ellas y estoy seguro que aún lo hacen

-Les dije cosas horribles

-No te preocupes, ellos te entenderán ya verás-me sonrío levemente y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se abrazo a mí, permanecimos en silencio hasta que finalmente hablo

-Fue Eleonor-su voz salió en un susurro y le respondí igual

-Lo sé… ¿desde cuándo?

-Después de enviarlas a Suiza, no teníamos ni siquiera dos meses aquí-la abrace un poco más fuerte procurando no lastimarla-Lo hacía porque no quería cometer los mismos errores que cometió con René, porque quería que me convirtiera en una verdadera Dwyder… así que la obedecía en casi todo, pero como ellas siempre la retaban se desquitaba conmigo cada vez que la hacían enfadar o cuando recibía una queja por parte del colegio, nunca le dije nada a nadie porque me amenazo… dijo que las sacaría del internado y las abandonaría allí donde no conocían a nadie… cuando le pedí que nos dejara volver fue cuando me mostro que habían recibido dinero a cambio de dejarnos con ella… me obligaba a distanciarme de Rosalie y Alice, a tratarlas mal, a cambio de no abandonarlas… cuando comprendí que sus amenazas no las cumpliría, ellas y yo ya no nos llevábamos nada bien, lo de hoy casi no fue nada de lo que pasa entre Rosalie y yo, nuca hablo con Alice, ella es más… no sé, trata de llevarse bien conmigo pero ya me acostumbre a tratar a todo mundo así… siempre trato de alejar a la gente de mi

-¿Cuándo se entero Emiliano?

-Hace poco más de un año cuando… me diagnosticaron anemia crónica aguda y tuve que ir a tratamiento… Eleonor se negó diciendo que eran inventos míos… me sentía muy mal y termine por contarle todo… trato de solucionar las cosas de buena manera pero como siempre hacia ella, consiguió los medios para deshacerse de mi historial médico y comenzó a truncar la carrera de Emiliano, así que volví a vivir con ella… se calmo un poco cuando accedí a comprometerme con James, me dejaba venir al hospital a recibir el tratamiento, debes en cuando volvía hacer lo mismo cuando se enojaba, hasta que cayó enferma hace unos meses… fue cuando le detectaron un tumor en el cerebro, me culpo por eso y me envío a vivir nuevamente con Emi, pero en una ocasión James y yo discutimos y tuve que volver a vivir con ella, pero Emiliano se negó a dejarme sola con ella así que el también volvió a la casa…

-La semana antepasada cuando volvió de E.U. me hizo recoger todas mis cosas, no dijo porque pero me prohibió volver ahí sola, no fuimos a su departamento como creí, por el contrario nos mudamos a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía porque pero me aseguro que pronto estaríamos completamente lejos de ella… estaba muy preocupado casi no salíamos de ahí, Ted era el único que sabía dónde estábamos… a los tres días de estar en el hotel me di cuenta que no encontraba algo y fui sola a la casa, no le avise a nadie, cuando llegue la casa estaba sola así que tome mis cosas, estaba a punto de salir cuando ella llego, estaba muy enojada y alterada y fue cuando… me mostro la carta de René, dijo que querían más dinero, comenzó a golpearme y a decirme cosas como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero cuando dijo que… haría que una de sus verdaderas nietas ocupara mi lugar comenzamos a forcejear y… caímos por las escaleras, cuando desperté en el hospital ella estaba en coma y yo con múltiples heridas, Ted me dejo salir apenas antier cuando llegaron Rosalie y Alice, porque prácticamente se los suplique, no quería que nadie se enterara… no quiero que sepan que yo la mate-durante todo el tiempo estuvo derramando lagrimas pero cuando dijo esto último se soltó a llorar con fuerza, estaba temblando y se apretó más a mi

-Shh… Cálmate pequeña… nadie te va a culpar… shh… solo te defendiste… todo va estar bien… ya verás-estaba tratando de calmarla cuando llamaron a la puerta, se aparto de mi y seco su rostro, tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada y ya estaba completamente calmada

-Un minuto por favor-aunque trato su voz salió un poco ronca

-Soy yo cielo, tus pa… Esme y Carlisle están en mi oficina y quieren verte-me miro asustada

-Ellos también deben saber todo, son tus papás

-No quiero, diles que se marchen-estaba enojada otra vez y en su papel de no me importa nada

-Vamos en un rato-le dije a Emiliano para que nos dejara otra vez y ella me fulmino con la mirada

-No iré-me dijo cuando estuvimos a solas-Y no les diré nada

-Tienes dos opciones… vas y hablas con ellos o vienen y se los digo yo

-Lo prometiste, no se lo dirías a nadie, confié en ti

-Cuando Edward, Jasper y Yo llegamos a casa de los Cullen, no los queríamos ni confiábamos en nadie, pero tú nos dijiste que ellos eran los mejores papás del mundo, que nos querían y cuidarían, no te creímos en ese momento pero no escapamos de casa por ti, por cuidarte y así lo hicimos siempre y sin darnos cuenta aprendimos a confiar en ellos y amarlos, ahora yo te pido que hagas lo mismo, danos una oportunidad Bella, ninguno de nosotros te va abandonar o herir… por favor quédate con nosotros, en verdad te extrañamos mucho

-Y… y si no les contamos todo-negué con la cabeza-Solo por un tiempo

Estuvimos discutiendo por un rato hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo, ella contaría solo lo que no la avergonzara tanto, hasta que sintiera la confianza necesaria para hablar con la verdad con ellos y el resto de la familia, acepto decirles sobre su salud, ya que eso no estaba a discusión con Ted y Emiliano, pero a cambio de lo demás ella seguiría algunas de mis reglas, es decir yo haría el papel de réferi en sus discusiones con Rose y Alice o cualquier otra persona, la ayudaría a controlar sus arranques de enojo, siempre confiaría en mí, la aconsejaría y protegería, entre otras cosas que me proponía hacer cuando volviéramos a casa, está dispuesto a ver a mi hermanita reír nuevamente.

Como me lo esperaba se mostro algo distante por lo que entre Emiliano, Ted y Yo les explicamos la situación de Bella, ella solo intervenía para guiar la conversación hacia donde ella quería, sin revelar mucho de lo que vivió al lado de Eleonor, me entere que no solo sufrió de anemia crónica aguda, de la cual ahora solo estaba en constante supervisión, sino que además tomaba antidepresivos y sufría de ulceras gastricas sangrantes por el estrés, cuando lo supe me volví a mirarla, se encogió de hombros y me dijo "lo siento, lo olvide, no volverá a pasar", antes de que Ted saliera de la oficina, Carlisle y Esme le aseguraron al doctor que se encargarían de que recibiera la atención medica que necesitara en todos los aspecto, finalmente Bella se disculpo con nuestros padres y les explico porque se comporto así, Esme y Carlisle le aseguraron que era mentira lo que le dijo Eleonor, lloraron un poco, se abrazaron, pero aun había algo que la mantenía distante con ellos y me encargaría de averiguar que era, volvimos a esa casa ya muy entrada la noche, las luces estaban apagadas y antes de bajar del coche Bella les pidió que no le dijeran nada a nadie y todos acordaron que ella se los diría cuando se sintiera mejor y le darían su espacio, pero que esperaban que ella confiara en todos porque éramos una familia, su familia, con lo que provocaron que realizara una mueca de disgusto, cuando noto que la vi volvió a encogerse de hombros y dijo "ya veremos", cuando entramos, la acompañamos hasta su cuarto, los cuatro la abrazamos y besamos deseándole buenas noches y nos retiramos a descansar, apenas y toque la almohada caí completamente dormido.

Era más de medio día cuando desperté, pero no fue eso lo que me trajo del sueño, sino unos gritos, me levante un poco aturdido pensando que era el ruido de la televisión, pero cuando preste más atención a los gritos salí corriendo hacia donde provenía el ruido y me tope nuevamente con Rose y Bella peleando a gritos, estaban en la sala, también estaban Jazz, Eddie y Alice tratando de calmarlas, no había ningún adulto, solo el tal Maxwell que solo observaba la escena, gritaban tanto que no lograba distinguir de que iba el asunto, y al igual que ellos comencé a gritarles para llamar su atención, pero como no lo logre hice lo único que se me ocurrió, camine hasta Bella y la cargue, lo que provoco que todos se callaran, la deje en una esquina y me volví hacia Rose, todos me miraban extrañados e hice lo mismo con ella, dejándola en otra esquina

-Ahora que están callados alguien me puede hacer el favor de explicarme porque están peleando todos

-Solo estábamos tratando de calmarlas-respondió Jazz-Sin usar la fuerza bruta-me sonrió divertido

-Así es, estábamos los tres en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando las escuchamos discutir y llegamos aquí antes de que aparecieras-continuo Edward

-¿Y porque peleaban?-Bella comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala-¿Hey a dónde vas?

-Déjala, siempre hace lo mismo, le encanta evadir las cosas y culpar a los demás-dijo Rose y la fulmine con la mirada

Bella se volvió completamente enojada-No evado mis problemas, solo trato de ignorar lo desagradable, lo cual por si no lo has notado te incluye a ti

-Tú eres más desagradable, yo solo trataba de ser amable

-Pues guárdate tu amabilidad y lastima para quien la quiera, porque en lo que a mí respecta no necesito nada de gente como tu-y ahí íbamos otra vez empezaron a gritarse, caminando la una hacia la otra, por lo cual tome el primer florero que me encontré y lo arroje a la pared, lo que provoco que todos callaran nuevamente

-Si vuelven a gritar voy a seguir rompiendo cosas-esto provoco que Bella jadeara y después se soltara a reír como histérica, tanto que comenzó a sostener su estomago-Mmmm… no entiendo que es lo gracioso

-Sa… sabes… lo que… acabas… de hacer-hablo entre cortadamente a causa de la risa, negué con la cabeza lo que provoco que riera con más ganas

-Ese jarrón costaba miles de dólares era un antigüedad muy fina-grito el mayordomo-La señora le tenía un gran aprecio-en ese momento Bella dejo de reír

-Cállate no le vuelvas a gritar así-le recrimino muy enojada-Discúlpate con él y arregla este desastre antes de que vuelva mi tío-el hombre le sonrió de manera petulante

-Solo cumplo órdenes de la familia, así que no pienso obedecerla

-¿Qué acabas de decir?, será mejor que te comportes o de lo contrario serás despedido

-Usted no es nadie en esta casa y no me puede dar órdenes

-¿Qué?...-Alice se acerco a Bella y la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención

-¡Maxwell! Retírate y no le hables así a mi hermana-el tono de ella fue bastante molesto

-Lo lamento señorita Alice pero esa-señalo a Bella-No merece ninguna consideración de mi parte ni de ustedes y menos cuando todo este tiempo ha tomado un lugar que no le corresponde en la familia Swan

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-se soltó de Alice y avanzo hacia el mayordomo

-La señorita Rosalie se lo dijo anoche al joven James y yo esta mañana llame a la policía-Bella soltó un jadeo y volteo a ver a Rosalie

-Yo… deja que te explique Be…-trato de hablar pero Bella la ignoro y volteo nuevamente hacia el mayordomo

-Y llamaste a la policía para que arrestaran a Eleonor por secuestro o a mí por usurpación-su voz sonaba completamente fría y carente de emoción-Porque déjame informarte que ayer enterramos a tu señora

-Vendrán por usted, les informe que fue la causante de la muerte de mi señora

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-le grito Alice mientras lo abofeteaba-¡Eres un vil mentiroso! ¡Tu señora cayó de las escaleras! ¡Mi hermana es incapaz de hacer algo así!

-La arrojo por las escaleras, mi señora quiso cambiar su testamento y ella la mato

-¿No fue un accidente?-pregunto Rosalie

-Alice tiene razón, Su Hermana es incapaz de hacerlo… pero en mi caso Maxwell dice la verdad, arroje a su abuela por las escaleras y Alice será mejor que mantengas a tu hermana lejos de mi sino te puedo asegurar que le puede pasar lo mismo-mientras hablaba camino hacia las escaleras-Estaré en mi habitación esperando a los policías-se marcho sin mirar a nadie y Ed, Jazz y Alice fueron tras ella

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante estupidez?-estaba realmente enojado y no me importo la presión que estaba ejerciendo en el brazo de Rosalie

-Me… me estas lastimando-su rostro se volvió pálido

-Y que crees tú que le acabas de hacerle a ella con tus estupideces-solté de manera agresiva su brazo

-¡No me hables así, no tienes ni idea de lo que paso anoche y solo quería que ella explicara porque Maxwell dijo eso!-me respondió totalmente enojada y gritando

-¡Te hablo así porque eres una niñita hueca que habla sin pensar y porque a diferencia tuya yo si se defender y proteger a mi familia y ella es parte de mi familia!-le respondí de la misma forma

-¡Tú no eres su hermano, el que hayas ido con ella al médico no te convierte en su hermano, yo he pasado más tiempo con ella que tú!

-¡Que yo sepa, ignorar, gritar, pelear, golpear, negar e insultar a una persona cuando la vez no te convierte en su familia! ¡Y además Yo en ningún momento he negado que ella sea mi hermana a diferencia Tuya!

-¡Si he hecho eso es porque ella me ha provocado!

-¡Y alguna vez te preguntaste porque lo hizo!, ¡No verdad, preferiste ignorarla y culparla!

-¡Tú no sabes nada grandísimo tonto! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y tratarme así?! ¡No sabes nada de lo que hemos vivido aquí! ¡De cómo es ella con todos los que la rodean! ¡Solo le interesan las apariencias, se ha vuelto superficial, interesada, vacía y fría! ¡Fue ella la que nos alejo y no al revés!

-¡Puedes decir de mi lo que quieras, hablarme como se te venga en gana, pero te aseguro que si la vuelves a tratar así y hablar mal de ella o lastimarla de cualquier forma te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Emmett!-me grito de pronto Carlisle desde la puerta- ¿Por qué le hablas así?

-¡Porque se lo merece!-sin pensarlo le respondí gritando ya que seguía enojado-¡Por decir estupideces!

-Sera mejor que cuides ese boca jovencito-en esta ocasión papá no levanto la voz, lo que me recordó que me estaba metiendo en problemas- Tu madre y yo no te educamos para hablar así y menos a una mujer-esto provoco que la rubiecita tonta levantara una ceja de manera engreída, pero ya vera

-Lo sé papá y tal vez no estuvo bien… pero también me enseñaste a defender y cuidar a mi familia y aunque de momento no lo parezca es lo que hacía-esto provoco que ella frunciera el ceño y me mirara con enojo

-Explícate porque no entiendo como con gritarle a ella defiendes a tu familia

-Cuando desperté _Ella_ estaba peleando _otra vez_ con Bella

-_Ella_ fue quien comenzó yo solo trataba de tener una conversación normal y aclarar algunas cosas

-Si claro _ella_ es la culpable de todo y _tú_ una inocente palomita ¿no?

-Y tú eres un bruto

-Estaban peleando y que más Emmett, quiero saber porque le gritabas de esa forma a Rosalie- nos interrumpió papá

-Los demás trataban de calmarlas pero todos estaban gritando así que rompí un jarrón, lo que provoco que el criado ese me gritara, Bella le llamo la atención y ese fulano la reto diciéndole que ella no era nadie en esta casa, que no era una Swan, que la _señorita ROSALIE_ se lo dijo anoche al soquete ese que se cree el prometido de Bells

-Lo de…-trato de interrumpirme pero no la deje

-También dijo que llamo a la policía para decirles que Bells era la responsable de la muerte de la bruja esa y _Ella_-dije señalando a la rubia-En lugar de defenderla del viejo ese poniéndolo en su lugar se atrevió a preguntar si era verdad lo que decía y ahora Bella está encerrada en su habitación esperando a que venga la policía-cuando termine de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato

-Lo… lo de James tiene explicación

-Mejor no hables Rosalie, ya has hecho bastante, por favor retírate a tu habitación… hablaremos más tarde, cuando yo esté más calmado-ella asintió en silencio y camino hacia las escaleras cuando Emiliano dejo de hablar

-Yo no quise…

-Rosalie ve a tu habitación por favor… Y mantente lejos de Bella-la corto de manera fría y dura-Gracias Emmett por tratar de cuidar a mi sobrina-Rosalie subió corriendo las escaleras

-Yo… estaba muy enojado papá-le dije agachando la cabeza

-Es con Rosalie con quien te tienes que disculpar, no con tu padre, se que ella actuó mal, pero esa no es la forma de comportarse con una mujer-dijo Esme-Cuando volvamos a casa estarán castigados tus videojuegos, por lo pronto ve a tu habitación

-Preferiría ir a ver como esta Bella-le dije en voz baja y rascándome la cabeza

-Está bien vamos pero será solo por unos minutos

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación y con su ipod en aparente calma, mientras mis hermanos y Alice estaban sentados en su cama, jamás imagine que esa mujer le pudiera causar tanto daño a Bella, al verla así cualquier persona creería que está tranquila y bien, pero estoy completamente seguro que está completamente destrozada, solo espero que comprenda que nos tiene a nosotros para cuidarla y quererla siempre.

¡Hola!, pues bien ya sabe un poco sobre lo que vivió Bella, por cierto les puedo adelantar que el próximo capítulo será un Bella POV, donde habrá un par de flash backs y algo de interacción entre Edward y Bella, espero que les este gustando la historia, nos leemos la próxima semana ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este capítulo es un poco largo y es el primer Bella POV, espero que les guste, por cierto este capítulo va dedicado a mis followers **

**CaroBereCullen**

**etzelita**

**lariana**

**Alnewmoon**

**Pollo Yaru Cullen**

**._.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Por favor Dios, si tienes un poco de compasión por mi haz que desaparezcan, que todo esto sea un sueño, que nada de esto sea verdad, haz que despierte de esta pesadilla que Eleonor siga viva, por favor, por favor te lo suplico, yo sé que no me quieres, que no soy nada para ti, pero al menos hazlo por todos ellos, aléjalos de mi y no volveré a pedirte nada en la vida, se que durante mucho tiempo te pide volver a estar con todos ellos, pero ya no quiero, no puedo hacerlo, no así, no cuando ya no hay nada bueno en mí, no cuando solo les puedo provocar lástima, no ahora que ya no queda nada de la niña que una vez amaron, no cuando ya no sé como quererlos, cuando solo siento culpa, dolor y rabia hacia la vida, cuando me odio a mí misma, cuando ya no me queda nada, por favor te lo ruego deja que ellos sean felices, yo estoy bien así, he aprendido a sobrevivir de esta manera, por favor que se marchen y me olviden, por favor, por favor, no me obligues hacerlo a mi manera porque los voy a herir, me van a odiar como ya lo hace Rose y no quiero que sientan eso por mí, aléjalos tú por favor…

-¿Bella?-ahora es Emmett el que me llama, gracias en verdad ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablando contigo, si en todos estos años nunca me escuchaste, porque lo harías ahora

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-pregunto Emiliano

-Desde que nos dejo pasar hace un rato-cálmate no seas ridícula, no tienes que ponerte así solo por escuchar su voz-No ha querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros-su voz se escuchaba triste, pero que se yo de lo que él siente si hace años que no lo veo

-Bella cielo-Emiliano se acerco a mi lado quitándome de los oídos los audífonos que use para fingir que no los escuchaba -¿Estás bien?

-No veo porque no deba estarlo-respondí sin mirarlo, seguía con mi vista fija en la nada, estaba tratando de calmarme, para no dejar que las lagrimas me traicionaran

-Ya me entere de lo que paso hace rato con Rosalie y Maxwell-giro mi rostro mientras hablaba

-Bueno si ya lo sabes, porque no bajas junto con todos los demás a esperar a la policía y me avisas cuando lleguen-me coloque nuevamente los audífonos y deje de mirarlo

-Si estamos aquí contigo es porque te queremos ayudar, saber cómo te sientes-insistió

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-enarque una ceja en señal de incredulidad

-Sabes perfectamente que si cielo, dime que necesitas

-Habla con James y dile que ignore todo lo que le haya dicho tu sobrina-le respondí enojada y demandante

-¿Por qué quieres aclarar las cosas con él?-frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba

-Porque el muy imbécil no responde a mis llamadas y en su casa lo niegan argumentando que el joven Carter no conoce a ninguna señorita Isabella Swan y que mucho menos está comprometido con ella-le respondí más enojada de lo que creía poniéndome de pie y dándole mi celular para que lo llamara

-Entiendo perfectamente que estés molesta con Rosalie, por lo que dijo, pero el asunto de James se queda así-dijo de manera tajante

-Lo que diga, haga, piense, crea o sienta tu sobrina me importa un bledo, pero en lo que respeta a mi compromiso con James lo resuelves

-No-le sostuve la mirada de manera desafiante y al ver que no pensaba cambiar de parecer tome una profunda respiración antes de hablar

-Bien, entonces iré yo a buscarlo para resolver esto ya que no piensas ayudarme, arreglare esto a solas con él-sabia que con esto cambiaria de parecer ya que lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que James es tan ruin que me obligaría a pagar cada uno de mis desprecios de la peor manera que se le ocurriera

-Si vas a tomar esta actitud no voy a permitir que salgas de esta casa, estas castigada-sentencio tomando las llaves de mi auto

-Y quien te crees tú para castigarme o tomar alguna decisión sobre mi vida, no eres nada mío y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí

-Tal vez él no Bella, pero yo soy tu padre y no vas a salir de esta casa sola y mucho menos si es para salir a buscar a ese joven

Mientras discutía con Emiliano olvide por completo que teníamos compañía, antes de responderle de la peor manera en la que se me pudiera ocurrir tocaron el timbre de la casa

-Mi boda con James se va a llevar a cabo le guste a quien le guste y eso no está a discusión y lo sabes perfectamente Emiliano, _me tengo que casar con él_-mientras hablaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de mi habitación pude ver como la mirada de Edward reflejaba desilusión y dolor, mientras los otros negaban con la cabeza

-Yo me encargare de que todo quede solucionado, no tienes porque hacerlo-me susurro al oído cuando me dio alcance en el pasillo-Ahora vamos a solucionar este embrollo

-Si tu lo dices-me encogí de hombros y suspire-Yo… yo no quise decir eso… ya sebes ahí dentro… estaba enojada…y

-No te preocupes cielos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no hablas muy enserio cuando te enojas-paso su brazo por mi hombro y me beso la cabeza-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, es solo cuestión de tiempo y confianza

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja de la casa ya se encontraban ahí dos detectives junto a Marie

-Señor estos caballeros quieren hablar con la señorita Isabella, son detectives-Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, así que me separe de Emiliano y le di un beso en su mejilla

-Gracias nana-le sonreí-Todo está bien, ve a descansar-voltee mi rostro hacia los detectives-Buenas tardes, ya soy Isabella-extendí mi mano para saludarlos de manera cortes, ambos hombres se presentaron tanto conmigo como con Emiliano y él los invito a pasar al estudio, una vez ahí los agentes comenzaron a hablar

-Es mi deber informales que esta no es una visita de cortesía, el detective Morgan y yo estamos aquí para investigar sobre la muerte de la señora Eleonor Dwyder y la posible implicación de la señorita Isabella Swan en ella, ya que esta mañana atendimos una llamada por parte de uno de los empleados de esta casa informándonos sobre lo ocurrido hace aproximadamente dos semanas-hizo una pausa en donde ninguno de los cuatro hablo-Tengo entendido que usted es menor de edad, por ese mismo motivo no tomaremos su declaración hasta que estén presentes un miembro de su familia y algún representante legal, así que háganos el favor de llamar a quienes considere prudente-me indico el detective Prentis

-Emiliano es mi tutor y es el abogado de la familia, así que puede empezar si gusta-le respondí lo más calmada que puede

-En ese caso el señor debe decidir si en este momento tomara el papel de familiar o abogado-enarque una ceja-En este tipo de situaciones lo más prudente es que usted al ser menor de edad reciba la asesoría correcta y si el señor tomara ambas postura en ese caso tendremos que ir a la central para que una trabajadora social este presente

-En ese caso deme unos minutos-Emiliano le respondió muy serio y se levanto dispuesto a salir del estudio sin que le pudiera decir algo, a los pocos minutos regreso acompañado de Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, los presento con los detectives informado que ellos son parte de mi familia

-Muy bien, comencemos-saco de un paquete de hojas rotuladas y comenzó con las preguntas-¿Nombre completo?

-Isabella…-tome aire-Isabella Swan- ahora este nombre me provocaba una extraña opresión en el pecho que no terminaba de entender

-Edad

-Dieciséis

-¿Nombre de sus padres?-ante esa pregunta no supe que responder así que le dirigí una mirada suplicante a Emiliano

-Detective Morgan considero que lo más prudente es que pasemos a la parte que le interesa y esa es tomar la declaración de lo ocurrido en esta casa la noche del accidente de la señora Dwyder ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente, estamos aquí por ese motivo, pero el llenado de los documentos oficiales es muy necesario, son simples preguntas que me pueden responder con facilidad-le respondió el detective de manera fría y un tanto molesta por la interrupción

-Tiene razón, pero en los datos de la señorita hay un error, el cual está relacionado con lo ocurrido esa tarde

-Explíquese por favor

-En el acta de nacimiento de mi sobrina, aparecen como sus padres los señores Charlie y René Swan Dwyer, pero biológicamente sus padres son los señores Carlisle y Esme Cullen Platte, aquí presentes

Ambos detectives pusieron cara de desconcierto-Bueno… este asunto es independiente a lo que nos trajo aquí, así que no veo la relevancia del asunto y como legalmente la señorita lleva los apellidos Swan, en el registro pondré a sus padres legales-Emiliano asintió, pero continuo hablando

-Se lo comente para que tuviera un panorama más general antes de escuchar la narración de los hechos por mi sobrina

-De acuerdo si así lo prefieren pasemos a la parte donde la señorita Swan rinde su declaración… Señorita podría hacernos el favor de explicar lo ocurrido el pasado día 18 en esta residencia…

-Llegue a la casa, me tope con la señora Dwyder, discutimos y ambas caímos por las escaleras, es todo lo que recuerdo hasta que desperté en el hospital y Emiliano me explico que ella se encontraba en coma-explique brevemente después de un largo suspiro ya era bastante con tenerlos a ellos tres aquí como para contarlo todo en su presencia, el detective negó con la cabeza y tomo nuevamente a palabra

-Señorita… estamos aquí con la intención de conocer por su propia cuenta la versión de los hechos, así que esperamos que nos diga todo con más detalles, de lo contrario nos hará pensar mal sobre usted y lo que nos dice y le informo que eso no es muy bueno para usted, puede preguntárselo tanto a su abogado como a sus padres-su mirada era de fastidio

-Bella tienes que decirles todo, con lujo de detalles cariño, así esto terminara más pronto-me pidió Emiliano con un leve apretón a mis manos en señal de apoyo, desvíe mi mirada y me aleje hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, sabía que ambos tenían razón pero lo que no quería es que ellos lo supieran y llegaran a sentir compasión y lastima por mí, sin pensarlo abrí un poco la ventana para respirar mejor

-Llevaba viviendo con Emiliano dos días en un hotel de la ciudad, me saco de aquí asegurándome que era lo mejor, durante ese tiempo no la vi ni tuve contacto con ella, ese día por la mañana después de que Emiliano salió del hotel me di cuenta que me faltaba algo y como sabia que él no quería que me topara con ella, salí del hotel sin avisarle para venir aquí, lo hice sin su consentimiento porque sabía que ese mismo día tenia reunión en la empresa con ella, así que supuse que no estaría en casa, llegue cerca del medio día porque me entretuve un rato en una librería que estaba cerca del hotel, cuando… cuando llegue no estaban los empleados o eso creí… fui… fui a mi habitación… para buscar lo que olvide, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, en cuanto lo hice salí de ahí pero…-pare este momento mis ojos estaban completamente nublados por las lagrimas y mi voz comenzaba a temblar-pero antes de llegar a las escaleras escuche como azotaban la puerta y me llamaba a gritos…

_Inicio Flash Back_

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Sal de una vez maldita bastarda!-gritaba completamente furiosa, me quede congelada en medio del pasillo nunca antes me había gritado de esa manera-¡Isabella! ¡Se que estas aquí! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!-la escuche subir las escaleras, podía imaginar lo que venía a continuación comencé a buscar mi celular para llamar a Emiliano, pero no lo encontraba-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar así a mi casa y esconderte de mí?!-pregunto al llegar donde me encontraba en cuanto termino de hablar me soltó una fuerte bofetada, no pude evitarlo y mi ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrima, estaba aterrada sus ojos reflejaban absoluto odio hacia mi

-Yo… solo vine por algo abuela-volvió a bofetearme con más fuerza

-Jamás… me vuelvas a llamar así… niñita estúpida

-Yo… te juro que lo lamento, no sé que hicieron pero te prometo que voy a hablar con ellas para que no te vuelvan a molestar-le suplique en medio de sollozos tratando de contener el llanto o sería peor

-La única molestia que tengo es por haber perdido todos estos años criando a alguien tan asqueroso y vil como tú-alzo su bastón y golpeo mi brazo- Esos desgraciados deben haber pasado todos estos años riéndose de MI-otro golpe más- eres igual que esos aprovechados-golpe- Ocho años perdidos contigo-golpe, golpe- Me arruinaste la vida-golpe-Mis planes-golpe

-Por favor… por favor… abuela… no se dé que hablas-le dije llorando por completo, en esta ocasión no le importo donde acertaba cada golpe, eran tan fuertes que comencé a sentir un gran dolor en la espalda

-No- golpe -Me llames- golpe -Abuela- golpe -Tú- golpe –No eres-golpe-Mi-nieta- golpe… dejo de gritar y golpear, arrojo un papel al piso-Entérate de una vez de lo asqueroso de tu origen

Con manos temblorosas a causa del dolor y el llanto comencé a leer, entre más lo hacía menos lo podía creer, debía ser una mentira mis padres no pudieron haber hecho algo así yo soy su hija

-Es… es mentira… no…

-Es la verdad aquí está la prueba

Me arrojo otro papel, era una prueba de ADN, por lo que entendí yo no era compatible con mis hermanas y Emiliano, ya sabía yo que no teníamos el mismo tipo de sangre, pero nunca me imagine que fuera por esto

-Quiero… déjame ir a casa con mis padres…-aun cuando estaba sorprendida una parte de mi se alegraba porque al fin podría estar lejos de ella

-Jajajajaja… a caso has dicho a casa… jajajaja… no seas ingenua Isabella… ellos no te quiere y nunca lo harán…

-Es mentira soy su hija tu no los conoces ellos no son como…

-Como yo… tienes razón… son peores que yo… como crees tú que me entere de esto-no supe que responder-Fueron ellos quienes me entregaron la carta

-No, es mentira

-Lo hicieron, pero sabes porque

-Para que yo volviera a su lado

-Jajajaja, que estúpida eres Isabella… lo hicieron por dinero-negaba con la cabeza-Sí Isabella… venían por más… no les basto lo que les di la ultima vez y pensaron que mostrándome esta carta les daría mucho más pero están completamente equivocados

-No, ellos no son así, jamás harían eso

-En todos estos años nunca vinieron a visitarlas, tú misma viste los papeles que te entregue cuando eras niñas del dinero que pague por ustedes… ellos ya sabían que tú eras su hija y aun así te vendieron… no vales nada ni siquiera para tus padres- cuando dijo eso mi corazón se destrozo por completo, al saber que ellos no me querían, que nunca lo hicieron, que no valía nada para ellos

-Entonces déjame ir con mis hermanas- le pedí esperando que se compadeciera por primera vez en su vida de mi, pero comenzó a golpearme nuevamente

-No las llames así, ellas son mis nietas-mientras hablaba no dejaba de golpearme y a mí ya me daba igual lo que hiciera conmigo, sentí como mi piel se habría por la espalda, estaba percibiendo el olor de mi sangre, revolviendo mi estomago, cuando se hubo cansado arrojo el bastón a mi costado caminando hacia las escaleras llamando a Maxwell

-¡Maxwell!... necesito que mis nietas estén aquí cuanto antes… tengo que recuperar el tiempo que perdí educando a esta escoria

-No, por favor-como pude me levante y camine hacia ella-A ellas no por lo que más quieras-le suplique de rodillas-No les hagas esto por favor, son tus nietas, hazme a mi lo quieras pero a ellas déjalas en paz por favor, siempre ha sido así… no tiene porque cambiar ahora

-Piensas que voy a tenerte bajo mi cuidado un día más… si tus padres nunca te han querido porque he de hacerlo yo

-No te pido que me quieras, solo que no les hagas lo mismo que a mí a mis hermanas

-Que te quede claro Isabella ellas no son tus hermanas y a caso crees que me vas a conmover con tu sacrificio, lo has hecho todo este tiempo y de que te ha valido

-Ellas están bien-le respondí- Es lo único que me importa

-Si lo están pero te odian tanto o más que yo, incluso la vida misma te odia… o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta, para nacer tuviste que crecer en el vientre de otra mujer porque ni si quiera tu verdadera madre toleraba a alguien como tú en su vientre y en su vida, prefirió darle su cariño a un montón de huérfanos y recibir dinero a cambio de alejarte de su vida, lo que has hecho todos estos años por mis nietas no te ha valido de nada porque ellas no toleran tu presencia y preferirían que no existieras, la misma Rosalie lo dijo, o es que acaso lo has olvidado- lo dijo todo con total indiferencia, pero cada palabra no hacía más que romperme el poco corazón que me quedaba-Ellas volverán y tú desaparecerás de nuestras vidas, una de ellas tomar tú lugar al lado de James al igual que en tú educación, aún están a tiempo de corregirse ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-sabía lo que esa palabras significaban y no lo podía permitir ninguna de las dos soportaría lo que ella es capaz de hacer y se revelarían, lo que provocaría más su enojo y les iría mucho peor

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana, pero a ellas las dejas fuera de esto-no sé de donde saque valor para enfrentarme a ella, al verme así levanto su mano para golpearme nuevamente pero en esta ocasión no se lo permití deteniendo su mano

-¡Suéltame! Mocosa impertinente-en ese momento ambas comenzamos a forcejear y sin darme cuenta de cómo paso ambas comenzamos a caer por las escaleras, sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda, que provoco que mi vista se obscureciera y de pronto deje de sentir dolor

_Fin Flash Back_

Lo que realmente paso esa noche era tan doloroso para mí y tan difícil de hablar, así que decidí dar una versión más corta

-Cuando finamente llegue a su lado ella comenzó a insultarme, me dijo quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, que ellos sabían la verdad y aun así se desasieron de mí, enviándome con ella y sus nietas. Estaba tan molesta con migo por haber toma un lugar que no me correspondía dentro de su familia, así que comenzó a golpearme, en algún momento trate de zafarme, pero como ambas estábamos cerca de las escaleras sin darme cuenta comenzamos a caer -por el reflejo de la ventana podía ver a Esme dispuesta a acercarse a mí pero Emiliano la detuvo negando con la cabeza y diciéndole algo que no logre escuchar, limpie de mi rostro las lagrimas que se me escaparon antes de girar hacia los oficiales

-Eso fue todo lo que paso ese día y recuerdo, desperté al día siguiente en el hospital- comencé a desabrochar mi saco y mi camisa para mostrarle las marcas de aquel día que aún tenía en mi cuerpo, mi espalda estaba completamente amoratada al igual que mis brazos, les deje ver por unos segundos-Como pueden ver aún tengo pruebas físicas de lo ocurrido, pero si necesitan más pueden ir al hospital San Francis por el reporte médico- volví a colocarme mi ropa, ignorando lo más posible los sollozos de Esme… mi madre… como debo llamarla ahora, cuando ella merece algo mejor que yo- Si eso es todo lo que necesitan saber quisiera retirarme

-Por el momento es todo señorita- respondió el oficial con un rastro de lastima en su voz y mirada, lo que más odiaba que llegaran a sentir por mí, incluso los desconocidos

-Si necesitan algo más infórmenme con mi abogado, con su permiso, que tengan un buen día-me dirigí a la puerta sin mirar a nadie, ya podía imaginar lo que pasaría en cuanto se retiraran los oficiales

Salí casi corriendo de ahí directo a mi habitación, pero cuando llegue a la entrada me encontré con casi todos ahí, incluso estaba Rosalie, que me veía con una disculpa en el rosto

-No sabía que habían cambiado la sala a mi habitación-dije enarcando una ceja

-Solo te queríamos esperar para ver cómo te había ido-respondió Alice

-Pues como pueden ver sigo aquí y si querían saber algo podían preguntar en cualquier otro lugar, no necesariamente en mi habitación

-Bella… Yo… viene a pedirte disculpas-Rosalie habla muy bajo y con un tono cargado de remordimiento

-Bueno ya lograron todos su cometido, ¿No?, todo salió bien con lo oficiales y tú ya te disculpaste, ahora pueden salir de mi habitación-se que ellas trataban de solucionar las cosas como muchas otras veces pero yo ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba gritar, llorar, desahogarme hasta no poder más y con todos ellos aquí me era imposible, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para alejarlas por medio de una pelea como estaba acostumbrada a alejar a las personas

-Solo queremos hablar contigo Bella… Por favor-suplico Alice con su mirada triste, si las dejaba continuar no iba poder contenerme más por el dolor que sentía en estos momentos

-Queremos arreglar las cosas-continuo Rosalie y cuando la vi a los ojos me arrepentí, tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Camine hacia el tocador para tomar mi bolso y salir lo más pronto posible de esta casa, en ningún momento hable, no podía hacerlo después de verlas así, dolidas por mi comportamiento, por nuestra separación y yo no quería que ellas supieran todo lo que pase, aun cuando casi no convivían conmigo, yo las conocía perfectamente, sé que si se llegaban a enterar se culparían por dejarme sola y no quiero su lastima o compasión, lo único que quería de ellas era algo que perdí hace muchos años, al igual que el resto de las personas que ahora volvían a mi vida, ellos no me amaban a mí, no a la persona en la que me convertí, ellos querían a su Bella una niña que sabia amar y eso era algo que yo olvide hace tiempo, ellos no podían querer a alguien como yo, que solo sabe herir a las persona que están a su alrededor, por eso lo mejor era alejarlos lo más posible, de una buena vez

-No han pensado que si Yo quisiera hablar con ustedes o arreglar algo, lo haría-me gire para encararlas una vez más-No pienso hacer nada de eso porque NO ME INTERESA, NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON USTEDES-cuando dije esto último les dirigí una mirada completamente fría o eso creí hasta que me tope con un par de ojos verdes que me taladraban tratando de ver en mi interior y por un instante me perdí en su mirada y el dolor me embargo nuevamente al recordar todo lo que había perdido, mis padres, mis abuelos, mis hermanos y hermanas y a él, como pude corte la conexión de nuestras miradas y me aleje de ahí comprendiendo que era a él a quién más debía evitar a toda costa, era el único que realmente podía entrar a lo que quedaba de mi roto corazón porque era completamente suyo, y era algo que no podía cambiar-Y no solo hablo de ustedes dos, los Cullen tampoco me interesan-y salí de esa casa sin mirar a tras ignorando por completo a todos los que me llamaban, necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarme de todo, para recobrar fuerzas, porque de ahora en adelante no pensaba permitir que nada ni nadie me volviera a lastimar y todos ellos lo podían hacer como nadie más en el mundo

Maneje por inercia hasta la casa de Ted, él fue gran amigo del padre de Emiliano y siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo sobre todo desde que se entero de lo que vivía con Eleonor. Entre a la casa después de estacionar mi coche en el garaje, ya que contaba con llaves de la casa, como me lo imagine Ted aún estaba en el hospital, no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, aunque me doliera admitirlo estaba muy sola, me acerque al piano y nuevamente me golpearon los recuerdos

_Inicio Flash Back_

Era la primera noche que pasaban en casa, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación, René y Charlie salieron de viaje y se llevaron con ellos a mis hermanas, esa noche estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y como siempre que ocurría esto no podía dormir, comencé a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, me asuste bastante y salí de mi habitación para refugiarme en el cuarto de mis otros papás, con cuidado abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y salí disparada hacia su habitación, pero como era normal en mi suerte choque contra algo y caí al suelo

-Auch-dijo el niño con el que choque

-Haa-logre decir-yo…yo lo…lo lo siento-me puse rojita cuando vi quien era

-Ed date prisa-susurro alguien junto a las escaleras

-Ya voy Jazz-respondió de igual forma

Me miro por un momento y acaricio mi mejilla antes de salir corriendo, en ese momento comenzaron nuevamente los truenos y al sentirme solo otra vez comencé a llorar, no paso mucho rato cuando sentí que alguien llego a mi lado y pensé que era uno de mis papás

-Hey niña no llores por favor-me dijo el niño más grande y yo no podía dejar de llorar, así que me termino por abrazar

-Déjala Emmett-lo regaño el niño de ojos verdes muy enojado, tenia los puños apretados

-Pero está llorando porque le pegaste Edward

-Yo no le pego a las niñas y…y menos a ella-contesto entre enojado y avergonzado

-Él…no…me…pego-logre responder entre sollozos

-Yo vi cuando chocaron Em no fue adrede, ya conoces a Ed-intervino el niño rubio

-Ya ves… ya suéltala-volvió a decir enojado Ed

-Pero está llorando-me abrazo más fuerte Em

-Que la sueltes-grito Ed muy enojado y jalando a su hermano para separarlo de mí

En ese momento se prendió la luz del pasillo y aparecieron nuestros papás y los abuelos, en cuanto mamá me vio en el suelo llorando corrió a mi lado y me abrazo

-¿Qué tienes cielo, porque lloras Bella?-comenzó a besar mi cabello y acariciar mi espalda para calmarme

-Esta…lloviendo…y…y…tenia…miedo…quería ir contigo-le respondí entre sollozos

-Ya no llores amor-siguió consolándome Esme-Solo es la lluvia, ya estoy aquí-me abrace más fuerte a ella

-Y ustedes jovencitos que hacían levantados-pregunto Carlisle

-…-ninguno respondió tenían caras de asustados

-Me caí

-Te golpeaste fuerte cielo-me separo un poco de ella para revisarme

-No, pero llore porque me asuste y…ellos vinieron a ayudarme-los tres voltearon a verme y les sonreí, los tres me devolvieron la sonrisa, pero cuando Ed vio a sus hermanos otra vez puso cara de enojado

Papá se rio levemente y se acerco a mí para darme u beso en la frente-Eres muy mala mintiendo princesa-me dijo en un susurro

-Bueno entonces como estos tres caballeritos se portaron muy bien con nuestra Bella creo que se merecen una taza de chocolate caliente, preparado por su abuela, no es así mamá-dijo papá mientras despeinaba un poco el cabello de cada uno

-Siiii-grite emocionada, mamá me dejo nuevamente en el suelo-Y tocas para mi, si, si, si, si, si,-le suplique tratando de poner la carita de Alice cuando quiere conseguir algo

-Jajajajajaja, te hace daño juntarte con Alice, pero por supuesto princesa, tocare para ti y para ustedes jovencitos

-Bueno mientras nosotras preparamos el chocolate, usted señor-señalo Esme-Toca para sus hijos

Todos bajamos a la sala y nos dejaron a los cuatro en el sofá más grande, el abuelo se sentó a mi lado y nos puso una cobija a todos en las piernas y papá se dirigió al piano, no sin antes besar la frente de cada uno

-Espero que les guste la música de piano hijos, a Bella le encanta y casi todos los días toco para ella

-A mí me gusta-se apresuro a contestar Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado

-Pero nunca habíamos visto uno de esos-dijo Jazz señalando el piano

-Pero me gusta mucho-sentencio Edward

-¿el piano?-pregunto Em viéndome mientras sonreía

Edward volteo a verme y se puso rojo-Sí el piano, tonto que más sino-le respondió enojado

-Bueno basta de peleas niños…estamos aquí para escuchar a su padre tocar y por una taza de chocolate caliente antes de dormir…y usted señorita no cause problemas de acuerdo-nos dijo muy divertido el abuelo

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ahora hijo ponte a tocar antes de que sigan hablando

Papá comenzó a tocar Claro de luna, siempre lo hacía cuando yo no podía dormir o estaba triste, al poco rato mamá y la abuela llegaron con varias tazas de chocolate y papá toco varias canciones más y volvió a concluir con Claro de luna

-Muy bien niños ya es hora de ir a dormir-se giro papá en cuanto termino de tocar-Complacida señorita

-Si-le respondí tallándome los ojos por el sueño que sentía

-Me alegro princesa, ahora dale un beso a todos y vamos a la cama, ¿quieres dormir con nosotros?-medio asentí con la cabeza porque ya me estaba durmiendo

Mamá me tomo en brazos, la abuela a Ed, papá a Em y el abuelo a Jazz que ya estaban dormidos, nos llevaron a los cuatro al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, nos recostaron a todos en su cama y ellos se colocaron en las orillas, por la mañana me desperté al sentir cosquillas en mi cuello, cuando abrí mis ojos mamá me miraba sonriendo mientras que Edward me tenia abrazada a él y con su carita enterrada en mi cuello

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas que pasamos juntos, a partir de esos primeros días todos fuimos muy felices, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente, yo siento que ya no puedo ser feliz, hace tiempo que deje de serlo, solo viviendo de los recuerdos y ellos continuaron con sus vidas cada uno lejos de mí, con sus vidas ya hechas, mientras que la mía estaría completamente vacía de no ser por, Emiliano, Ted y Marie mi nana, comencé a sentirme cansada y mareada, no había comido nada en todo el día y no me tome el medicamento, así que fui a una de las habitaciones a recostarme un rato, en cuanto toque la almohada comencé a dejar escurrir mis lagrimas y sin darme cuenta termine dormida, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero desperté un poco desorientada por el sonido de mi celular, era Emiliano quien me llamaba, deje que siguiera sonando hasta que paró, al revisarlo vi que tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de su número, otro tanto de la casa, de Ted y otros números que no tenia registrados, cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que eran las tres, pero como las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas no entraba luz, cuando las corrí solté un suspiro, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y estrellado lo que indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana y nadie sabía dónde estaba, cerré nuevamente las cortinas y baje a la cocina para comer algo, mi celular sonó nuevamente, cuando dejo de hacerlo, decidí apagarlo, aun no quería hablar con nadie, comí un poco de fruta, dejando las luces apagadas y fui nuevamente a dormir, después de un rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, fui a la habitación de Ted en busca de pastillas para dormir en cuanto las encontré tome tres y termine completamente dormida, la siguiente ocasión que desperté fue por la molestia de la luz en mis ojos, cuando tome conciencia de eso me pare de golpe, lo que ocasiono que me mareara, mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba iluminado, las cortina estaban corridas, fruncí el ceño extrañada ya que recordaba perfectamente que yo las había cerrado, sabía lo que eso significaba, sin más remedio y en contra de mi voluntad me levante de la cama y me dirigí al closet para tomar algo de ropa que tenia aquí para darme un baño y bajar.

Deje que el agua me relajara un rato, mientras me duchaba escuche a alguien entrar y salir del cuarto, a propósito me tome mi tiempo, llene la bañera y me metí en ella me quede ahí hasta que el agua se enfrío por completo, termine de arreglarme en el baño y salí de nuevo al cuarto, cuando me disponía a tomar mis cosas no estaban las llaves de mi coche

-Genial-dije en voz alta, puse el seguro a la puerta y me tire de nuevo en la cama con tal de retrasar más los regaños de Emiliano, ahora que me había hecho enojar, en mi reloj vi que era más de medio día, por lo cual me propuse a no salir de ahí hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, prendí la tele y la deje en un canal de cocina por entretenerme en algo, lo cual fue un error ya que despertó a mi estomago, trate de ignorarlo pero me supero y eche por la borda mi plan original.

Al llegar a las escaleras escuche el sonido del televisor, lo cual me indico que estaba en la sala, tome un poco de aire y camine como si nada rumbo a la cocina pero solo pude llegar tranquilamente hasta la mitad de mi objetivo

-Isabella, ven a la sala, por favor-me hablo tranquilamente lo cual ya era una mala señal

-¡Buenas tardes!, iré en unos minutos, voy a comer algo-le respondí de la misma manera

-Ahora Isabella-sentencio, sin más remedio di media vuelta y pude verlo por primera vez, estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior, con unas marcadas ojeras y sin rasurar, sabía perfectamente el motivo, por lo cual solo baje la mirada y camine hacia la sala, él estaba apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria, cuando entre en la sala pude ver que estaban todos incluso Ted, por instinto trate de girarme para salir de ahí pero Emiliano me lo impidió al colocarse tras de mí-Siéntate

-¡Buenas tardes!-no me fije quienes respondieron a mi saludo y quienes fueron los que hicieron un mohín, pero no los culpaba todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que Emiliano, seguro que ninguno durmió-¿Donde quieres que me siente?

-Donde gustes-al ver que los únicos lugares disponibles eran uno ente Edward y Alice y el otro entre Esme y Carlisle termine por sentarme en banquillo del piano, durante un buen rato nadie dijo nada y Emiliano no se movía de su lugar

-Bueno si me disculpan iré a comer algo-me puse de pie tratando de huir de esta situación tan incomoda

-Siéntate

-Mira no creo que Ted este interesado en presenciar en su casa este jueguito de quédate ahí sentada todo el día hasta que aprendas la lección

-Tienes razón ESTAMOS en su casa porque a ti se te ocurrió ocultarte aquí sin razón alguna

-…-no le respondí y volví a mi lugar

-Te estamos esperando Isabella

Solté un suspiro-¿Quién te entiende? Me ordenaste sentarme ¿y ahora qué?

-Queremos una buena explicación

-¿De qué?-me hice la desentendida

-No estoy de humor para juegos ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Necesitaba dormir

-Tienes tu propia habitación para eso

-Estaba ocupada

-Ese no es motivo para desaparecer por dos días, para no responder el teléfono, para ocultarte en la casa de Ted, para preocuparnos de esa manera… sabes dónde te buscamos, lo que pasamos todos al no saber de ti, incluso Ted dejo el hospital para buscarte, Te buscamos por toda la maldita ciudad-estaba realmente enojado, él nunca maldecía o me hablaba de esa forma, en verdad me había pasado y al parecer no tenía justificación-Tu madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por dios Bella en que estabas pensando-cuando mire a Esme tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos _había llorado por mi_

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo ma…-verla así me provocaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho-En verdad mi intención no fue preocuparlos yo solo… solo…-la mirada de Esme y Carlisle estaban completamente tristes, trate de salir nuevamente de ahí no quería que me vieran llorar, Emiliano nuevamente se interpuso en mi camino-Por favor-le suplique en un susurro, negó con la cabeza y me abrazo con cariño

-Solo hazlo… no tiene nada de malo llorar y sentirse vulnerable-me susurro al oído

-No-sentencie lo más firme que pude-Lo único que quería era estar sola y si no pueden respetar mi privacidad, entonces tendrán que acostumbrarse a esto

-Estás diciendo que vas a seguir escondiéndote-me encogí de hombros-En verdad espero que dejes de comportarte de esta manera…eres mucho más madura e inteligente de lo que estas mostrando ahora con tus arranques infantiles, ninguno de los aquí presentes tienen la culpa de nada y lo sabes, no tienes porque desquitarte con ellos y en verdad espero que recapacites antes de que realmente sea muy tarde-lo ignore lo mejor que pude y volví a mi lugar

-Doctor Anderson-llamo Carlisle-Será mejor que nos retiremos y le dejemos descansar, muchas gracias por su ayuda

-No hay nada que agradecer Carlisle, pueden llamarme Ted, no es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros, espero verlos nuevamente, también a ti Bella-no pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver que él también me llamaba así

-Yo también Ted…-le devolví la sonrisa y no pude evitar abrasarlo-Cuídate por favor-en esta ocasión no pude retener mis lagrimas

-No tienes ni que pedirlo-me devolvió el abrazo de manera paternal-Cuídate tu también-levanto mi rostro y beso mi frente, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas-Date la oportunidad de ser feliz…te lo mereces…personas que se esforzaron tanto por tenerte de nuevo a su lado no te dañarían, se ve en sus ojos cuanto te quieren…déjate querer pequeña, no hay nada malo en eso-beso nuevamente mi frente y limpio de mi rostro todo rastro de lagrimas-Me he vuelto un viejo muy sentimental-sonrío ligeramente-Ellos te quieren-me susurro al oído después de besar mi mejilla por última vez-Bueno los dejo están en su casa, debo partir rumbo al hospital‑ se despidió de manera general-Bella cierras cuando se marchen-dijo antes de salir de la casa

Cuando me sentí segura de que todo rastro de tristeza se borro de mi rostro gire para hablar nuevamente con Emiliano-Podrías darme las llaves de mi auto por favor, quiero ir a comer algo-se giro un poco y hablo

-Todos iremos a comer a un restaurant que esta por aquí cerca, así que nos repartiremos en el auto de Bella y en mi camioneta, contigo caben cuatro-se dirigió a mí y me limite a fruncir el ceño-Y el resto vendrá conmigo…me sigues o te doy la dirección-me encogí de hombro-Bien entonces me sigues-me extendió la llaves y mientras las tomaba pregunto-¿Quiénes irán contigo?

-Da igual…los espero en el auto-dije mientras salía rumbo a la cochera, por lo cual no me entere de que hablaron por ese momento, espere muy poco fuera de la casa, se subieron conmigo Emmett en el asiento del copiloto, detrás de mi Jasper, en el centro Alice y detrás de Emmett, Edward, al verlo sin poder evitarlo mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco sobre todo cuando me hablo

-¿Bella?-gire un poco mi rostro hacia él-Dijo Emiliano que nos adelantáramos esta es la dirección-extendió un pedazo de papel, al tomarlo nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente, pero fue suficiente para provocar una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo, creo que él también la sintió ya que en ese momento sonrío de manera torcida lo cual me robo el aliento por unos segundo

-Gra…gracias-maldición no solo tartamudee, sino que también me sonroje, trate de ocultarlo girándome de nuevo hacia el frente y arrancando el auto, pero por el retrovisor pude ver que los tres sonreían abiertamente, avanzamos hasta el restaurante, en todo el camino se notaba que Alice estaba muy ansiosa, pedí una mesa para once personas en la terraza, era un lugar sumamente tranquilo y ubicado frente a un bonito parque, cuando vivía con Emiliano siempre veníamos a este lugar los fines de semana a desayunar junto con Ted. Jasper se sentó junto Alice, en el centro de la mesa, Emmett se sentó frente a Jasper, antes de que tomara la silla al lado de Emm, Edward me abrió la silla y me indico que tomara asiento con una sonrisa, no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Gracias-en esta ocasión le respondí sin vacilar pero sin evitar el sonrojo

-Es un placer Bella-me respondió sonriendo de manera torcida con su voz aterciopelada y no sé si fue mi imaginación o en verdad el dijo mi nombre como si fuera una caricia, lo que provoco que me sonrojara aun más, y por supuesto tomo su lugar a mi lado, lo que provoco que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada, nadie hablo por unos pocos minutos, algo incómodos hasta que Alice se decidió a hablar

-¿Bella… me perdonas?-voltee a verla

-¿Qué…?

-Lo siento, ¿Me perdonas?-tenía su cara triste y con unos ojos como de los del gato de Shrek

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hiciste?-no pude evitar preguntarle ya que me sorprendió y deje de lado mi plan de no hablarles en todo el día

-Ayer te moleste mucho-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Y te fuiste de la casa, por mi culpa, yo les pedí que nos quedáramos para ver como estabas y como te fue con… ya sabes-se limpio rápidamente una lagrima que se le escapo, los demás tenían la cabeza agachada

-No te voy a perdonar-dejo salir más lagrimas-No lo voy hacer porque ni tu ni nadie tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice ayer ni en toda mi vida, lo hago por quiero hacerlo Alice, quería salir de ahí y ustedes fueron el pretexto que encontré

-Entonces estamos bien… ¿Verdad?-sonrío levemente

-Si con bien te refieres a como hemos estado hasta antes de ayer, si estamos bien Alice-le respondí un poco cortante, Emmett negó con la cabeza

-Yo ya no quiero estar así Bella… eres mi hermana y te extraño y Rose también, te queremos Bella eres y siempre serás nuestra hermanita, sin importar nada más

-Hoy no Ali por favor…-le pedí muy bajito no sé porque ella podía romper con mis barreras fácilmente, por eso siempre la he evitado todos estos años

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan-saludo el mesero que siempre nos atendía con una sonrisa coqueta

-Buenas tardes Andrew-le devolví la sonrisa por amabilidad

-Hace mucho que no la veía por aquí ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien gracias… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Hoy esta de maravilla-soltó un suspiro exagerado

-Me alegra que así sea- Emiliano siempre me llamaba la atención por nuestra conversación según él, Andrew siempre me coqueteaba y yo se lo permitía aunque le insistiera que no me gustaba y que solo hablaba con el por cortesía

-A mi me alegra más que este aquí señorita-sonrío y me guiño el ojo

-A nosotros nos alegraría más que nos tomaras la orden-le respondió de manera cortante y un poco brusca Edward

-Por supuesto _joven_… ¿lo mismo de siempre señorita?-volvió a giñarme el ojo y después de eso miro retadoramente a Edward

-¿Les gusta la limonada?-pregunte de manera general Emmett y Jasper estaban a punto de soltarse a reír, Alice me miraba de manera divertida y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, todos se limitaron a sentir-Nos podrías traer una jarra de limonada, cinco vasos y la carta por favor

-En un momento señorita es un _placer_ atenderla-antes de marcharse me giño nuevamente el ojo, no fui la única que noto la forma en la que hablo, así que me sonroje y sobre todo por que escuche a Edward llamarlo idiota mientras gruñía

-Vaya los meseros de aquí son muuuy amables-dijo de manera sarcástica Emmett-¿No Eddy?

-Cállate Emmett-Edward se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz

-En verdad lo lamento no se que le paso… normalmente es muy amable y correcto-en ese momento apareció nuevamente Andrew muy sonriente en cuanto vio la postura de Edward, sirvió las bebidas y me volvió hablar

-Espero este complacida, sino con mucho gusto le puedo servir en lo que guste-volvió a utilizar su tono sugerente y en esta ocasión no les causo gracia alguna a ninguno de los presentes, Edward tenía el puño cerrado en la mesa

-¿Podría llamar al capitán?-le hable de manera cortante

-¿Pasa algo malo Isabella?-me respondió de manera sorprendida

-Señorita Swan-le corregí- Creo que no le he dado ese tipo de confianzas y necesito hablar con el capitán ahora mismo-asintió y se fue sin decir nada

-Desde hace cuanto lo conoces Bella-me pregunto Alice un poco molesta

-Cerca de dos años, a Emiliano le gusta venir a desayunar o comer aquí y yo lo acompañaba… siempre nos atendía él… nos sentábamos en aquella zona-señale el lado opuesto al que nos encontrábamos

-Y… ¿es tú amigo?

-Claro que no Alice, es solo un mesero, solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras cuando he venido aquí-le respondí molesta

-Pues es obvio que él no lo ve así-continuo Alice

-Y según tú ¿cómo lo ve él?

-Es obvio que él tipo está más que interesado en ti, ya que cambio sus mesas-respondió Edward aun molesto

-Pues a mí no me importa como lo vea él y por si no lo has notado yo solo lo veo como un empleado de este lugar-le respondí un poco molesta por su tono hacia conmigo

-¿Pasa algo malo muchachos?-nos interrumpió Emiliano que venía llegando con el resto

-Solo discutíamos sobre el servicio en este lugar-le dijo Jasper

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto extrañado-Siempre nos ha parecido un buen lugar ¿no es así Bella?

-Buenas tardes… ¿me mandaron llamar?-saludo amablemente el capitán de meseros

-Buenas tardes, yo lo mande llamar

-Dígame señorita

-¿Podría ser tan amable de hacer un cambio de meseros por favor?

-¿Sucede algo malo con Charles?-pregunto extrañado

-No, Charles no es quien nos atendió, sino Andrew- le respondí también un poco extrañada

-¿Andrew?... en seguida arreglo eso... si no es molestia ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él?

-Paso que todo el tiempo estuvo coqueteando con ella-le respondió aun molesto Edward-Que le estuvo hablando en doble sentido todo el tiempo, sin importarle que viene conmigo-no pude evitar sonrojarme por el tono con el que hablo Edward, no porque me molestara, sino porque lo hacía como si estuviera realmente celoso

-Mis disculpas joven… le aseguro que tanto usted como su novia no volverán a ser molestados por él-me puse más roja de lo que estaba, las rosas rojas que adornaban la mesa se quedaban pálidas a mi lado-Charles-llamo al mesero que llego enseguida-Haz el favor de atender esta mesa solamente, que no les falte nada y para el joven y su novia tráeles una copa de nuestro mejor helado para endulzarles la tarde

-No es necesario-me apresure a decirle-Basta con el cambio de mesero

-No es molestia, por el contrario acéptelo-termine por aceptar ya que el capitán se veía un poco contrariado y avergonzado-¿De qué sabor será?

-Na… ¿Napolitano?-le preguntarle a Edward, quien estaba muy sonriente y sus ojos tenían un brillo particular

Acaricio mi mejilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, beso mi mejilla-Mi favorito-susurro en mi oído, todo esto me provoco un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza

-Napolitano será-declaro el capitán provocando que se rompiera el momento-Les daremos unos minutos para que decidan que van ordenar, con su permiso que disfruten su estancia

-Sí que la disfrutaremos ¿verdad Ed...? Auch-no logre ver quien le dio un golpe a Emmett antes de que terminara su comentario, lo cual agradecí internamente

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, yo por mi parte me apresure a concentrarme en la carta aunque en realidad ni siquiera la leía, solo rogaba por que desapareciera el sonrojo, hace años que no me ponía así y quien lo provocaba era justamente él y hoy hizo nuevamente lo que recuerdo que pasaba cada vez que me sonrojaba

-Por lo que he visto últimamente ustedes dos tienen gustos muy similares-levante rápidamente la vista ante el comentario de Emiliano-Bella nunca me ha dicho por que el helado napolitano es su favorito… ¿espero que tú no me falles Edward?-todos se soltaron a reír en ese momento-¿qué es lo gracioso?

-La razón por la que a estos dos les gusta ese sabor-nos señalo Emmett y yo no hice más que sonrojarme-Porque no le cuentas Eddy

-Emmett cállate-le gruño Edward y acaricio el dorso de mi mano-Si te molesta no diré nada-me susurro al oído-No quiero que te sientas incomoda o molesta conmigo-cuando termino beso nuevamente mi mejilla, su perfume, su voz y todo él me tenia aturdida y embelesada, no podía negarle nada, así que me encogí de hombros


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer en estos días he pasado por tantas emociones y sentimientos a su lado, los cuales nunca imagine llegar a sentir, cuando la vi me sentí completo y feliz, cada vez que ignoraba mi presencia me sentía poca cosa para ella, aun cuando Emmett lo noto y me dijo que ella necesitaba tiempo para estar bien, no me quiso explicar bien que le pasaba y por eso me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla o por no haber estado a su lado, cuando me encontré con el imbécil de James sentí una enorme rabia por ver que ella estaba con un tipo que solo la veía como un trozo de carne y un montón de dinero, no entendía porque ella salía con alguien que no la amaba, me dolió en el alma escucharla decir que se casaría con él sin importarle nada, casi me volví loco buscándola, pensando que la había perdido nuevamente, aun cuando no es mía, pero el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida y después de que le partí la cara al imbécil de James en nuestro segundo encuentro decidí que haría todo lo posible por conquistarla y porque sintiera por mi aunque sea un poco del amor que siento por ella.

Por otro lado creo que me estoy volviendo un poco posesivo y territorial con lo que respecta a Bella, primero con James cuando fuimos a buscarla a su casa y le asegure que nunca más se le acercaría y ahora con el meserito ese, me molestaron sus insinuaciones sobre todo cuando el tipo las hacía con toda la intención de molestarme, odie cuando ella se sonrojo un poco por causa del mesero, pero me alegro que le dejara en claro que él no era nada importante para ella, sobre todo cuando me miro para explicar que no entendía que le pasaba, porque eso significaba que no quería que yo pensara mal de ella, cuando el capitán de meseros insinuó que era mi novia, me preocupo por un momento que lo negara, pero solo se sonrojo de una manera adorable, como a mi gustaba verla, me alegro que recordara mi sabor favorito de helado, ver como sus ojos brillaron cuando sin poder evitarlo acaricie su mejilla, sentir como se estremeció al escuchar mi voz en su oído y el que no me rechazara cuando bese su mejilla, me convirtió en el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, ya que nuestro momento fue interrumpido por todos los presentes y el imprudente de mi hermano tuvo que hacer su comentario inoportuno, provocando que mi Bella se tensara un poco, trate de calmarla acariciando su mano y hablándole al oído, sin poder evitarlo bese nuevamente su mejilla y ella no me rechazo, tenía que controlarme o terminaría besándola en serio, mi madre nos saco del apuro

-Creo que esa historia la contaremos en otro momento-nos sonrió cálidamente-Será mejor que comamos de una vez-miro a Emmett para dejarle en claro que el tema estaba cerrado

Cuando llego el mesero con nuestro helado le agradecimos, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle a Bella, ella se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse

-¿Bella?-le llamo Emiliano

-Voy al servicio, vuelvo enseguida

-Sera mejor que te comas el helado Edward-me indico Emiliano, después de varios minutos, cuando comenzó a derretirse-Tardara lo suficiente para que se derrita o para que tu lo termines

-Y yo que pensé que por lo menos se comportaría diferente con él y con Emmett-comento Rose

-Denle tiempo por favor-nos pidió Emiliano a todos

-Nos has dicho eso desde ayer, pero no nos das un buen motivo-reclamo Rose

-Creo que ella es motivo de sobra para mi petición ¿No crees?

-Hace tiempo que deje de creer que ella valga la pena, como para esforzarme

-¡Rose!-le llamo la atención Alice muy enojada-Es nuestra hermana, sin importar quienes sean o dejen de ser sus padres

-Ella no piensa de esa manera, ¿porque he de hacerlo yo?

-Por qué…

-Déjala Ali, quien no vale la pena es esta rubia terca y tonta-la interrumpió Emmett muy molesto

-Basta todos-les llamo Carlisle-Entiendo que tu Rosalie estés molesta con Bella, no sé exactamente que paso entre ustedes, pero Alice tiene razón son hermanas, hay lazos mucho más fuertes que la sangre y todos y cada uno de los presentes formamos una familia, no por cuestiones genéticas, sino por el amor y respeto incondicional que sentimos por cada uno y tu Emmett el hecho de que sepas cosas que Rose o cualquier otro desconoce no teda ningún derecho de tratar de esa manera a nadie, creo que no te eduque de esa manera

-Yo se que ella es tu hija y la quieres mucho, se nota, pero ella ya no es la misma tío-hablo nuevamente Rose, pero en esta ocasión con la cabeza agachada

-Tal vez en el fondo siga siendo la misma Rose-hable por primera vez-Se que ella se comporta de una manera no muy agradable, pero por unos momentos he podido ver en sus ojos que ella sigue ahí, yo tampoco sé que fue lo que le paso, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que este de mi parte por recuperarla, sin importar cuánto tiempo me lleve

-Yo qué más quisiera que tuvieras razón Edward, pero ella ya no es la misma, ahora solo le interesa el dinero y la posición social

-En eso estas muy equivocada Rose, tu hermana no se interesa en nada de eso-replico molesto Emiliano

-Si no es así porque se empeña en casarse con el idiota ese-le reto Rose

-No has pensado que tal vez sea por amor-esperaba cualquier respuesta por su parte menos esa y me dolió siquiera imaginar algo así

-Ella no lo ama… eso se ve a simple vista-les interrumpió Alice-Solo basta con ver cómo se comporta cuando esta él cerca, lo rechaza totalmente, no sé porque acepto ese estúpido compromiso y además mírala ahora, como se pone al lado de Edward, es completamente diferente, como puedes decir que es por amor cuando es completamente obvio a quien prefiere ella, hace años que no la veía así, hasta los meseros se dieron cuenta que algo pasa entre ellos dos, si parecían un par de enamorados-concluyo muy molesta

-No dije que fuera amor por él-respondió un poco divertido-Y yo también los vi Alice, si le damos un poco de tiempo y cariño, no tardara en darse cuenta de cuál es su lugar realmente, pero necesita nuestro apoyo, cariño y comprensión y no constantes presiones y confrontaciones, Carlisle y Edward tienen razón ella necesita tiempo para volver completamente con ustedes, se que te cuesta trabajo creerlo Rose, pero Bella las quiere más de lo que te imaginas, incluso más de lo que ella se atreve a aceptar-paro de hablar cuando Bella apareció

-Lamento interrumpir-se disculpo de manera fría, mientras tomo asiento a mi lado, alejando un poco su silla de mí, algo le había pasado en menos de 15 minutos

-Te deje algo de helado-le ofrecí de manera natural

-Gracias, pero no era necesario-respondió sin mirarme y Rose soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de hablar

-Lo trajeron para ambos

-No fue a mí a quien molesto el mesero, podemos ordenar de una vez-hizo una seña al mesero quien llego rápidamente

-Bella por favor…-no continuo Emiliano, porque se lo pedí con la mirada, todos ordenamos, Bella solo pidió una ensalada mixta y pollo a la plancha, después de que el mesero se marcho hablo nuevamente Emiliano

-Bella cariño… hay algo que quiero… bueno queremos decirte… ¿Bella?-le llamo al no recibir respuesta por su parte, a lo cual ella solo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de atención-Todos hemos hablado al respecto y estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor será que regresen mañana mismo a Forks…-ella se tenso un poco pero no respondió-¿Bella?... ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?-ella se limito a llamar con una seña nuevamente al mesero

-Disculpe las molestias pero ¿Podría traerme un poco de té helado por favor?

-Con gusto señorita, ¿algo más que necesiten?-pregunto al resto y nos limitamos a negar todos y se lo sirvieron en el instante

Cada vez que Emiliano le preguntaba algo ella se limitaba a tomar de sus te o llamar al mesero para pedir más, hasta que llego la comida, prácticamente la comida la pasamos en un incomodo silencio, sobre todo porque Emiliano no para de mirar a Bella mientras comía, no llevaba ni una cuarta parte de su comida cuando Bella se paro excusándose para ir al servicio y Emiliano paro de comer, creí haber sido el único que noto lo que pasaba hasta que mi madre hablo

-¿Emiliano qué pasa?-pregunto extrañada

-Alice ve a ver como esta por favor… Tiene casi cuatro días sin comer bien, no ha tenido mucho apetito desde que despertó en el hospital, esto es lo primero que pide por su propia voluntad, prácticamente no ha comido nada y creo que no le sentó bien

-Estás diciendo que es anoréxica-dijo sorprendida la abuela-Con razón la pobre esta tan delgada

-No, no…es por-agacho la mirada avergonzado

-Bella no se encuentra muy bien de salud-explico Esme con la voz un poco quebrada

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunte pero instintivamente me puse de pie y me gire hacia donde ella se había marchado

-Edward siéntate-me pidió papá y Emmett me empujo un poco a mi lugar

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada ayer que te pregunte-me solté de Emmett mientras le reclamaba

-Hijo cálmate, todo va a estar bien en cuanto lleguemos a casa-intervino nuevamente Carlisle y no me quedo más remedio que hacerlo, pero con la mirada le suplique que me dijera que le pasaba a Bella y así lo hizo-Bella tiene anemia crónica aguda, sus problemas de alimentación están relacionados con ello y…-soltó un sonoro suspiro- Y con cuestiones emocionales, en cuanto lleguemos a casa nos encargaremos de que reciba los tratamientos necesarios, pero como dice Emiliano, es muy importante que seamos pacientes con ella, sin importar lo que diga o haga, he hablado con una amiga del trabajo, ella es muy buena es psiquiatra y me ha prometido que se encargara especialmente del caso de Bella

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy loca?-pregunto Bella que apareció sin que la viéramos, se coloco sus gafas negras y sonrío de manera burlona-Vaya esto era justo lo que me faltaba, que me envíes a vivir con un montón de gente que piensa que estoy loca de remate y dígame _Doctor Cullen_ planea encerrarme en el primer manicomio que encuentre-pregunto con acides y rencor, no permitió que papá contestara-Le puedo asegurar _Doctor Cullen_ que ni usted ni su _familia_ van a conseguir eso, ya que no pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes, así que pueden hacer sus maletas y largarse lo más pronto posible de aquí y créame que le agradecería que jamás se vuelvan a meter en _Mi Vida_, porque ustedes no son absolutamente nada para mí-dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Carlisle la tomo por el brazo y salió con ella del restaurante, quisimos seguirlos Alice, Emmett, Jazz, Rose y Yo, pero mamá nos lo prohibió y nos quedamos largo rato esperando a que volvieran, hasta que mamá decidió comunicarse con papá y este le dijo que nos esperaban en el hotel.

**Carlisle POV**

Desde el momento en el que llegamos a Londres, bueno en realidad desde que Emiliano nos dijo que mis hijas volverían a casa me he topado con muchas sorpresas y para mi desgracia estas no han sido nada gratas, comenzando con la indiferencia de Bella en cuanto nos vio, el reencuentro con Rose y Alice fue muy emotivo hasta que Bella llego y nos hirió a todos con sus palabras, pero sobre todo a Esme y a mí porque somos sus padres y ella dijo despreciarnos, pero después de hablar con Emiliano en el hospital pude comprender lo que le pasaba a mi pequeña, el maltrato que sufrió todos estos años a manos de esa despreciable mujer, con tal de proteger a sus hermanas, lo sola y triste que ha estado todo este tiempo, las enfermedades que ahora tiene a causa de los mismos maltratos, las heridas físicas que aun marcan su piel, pero sobre todo sus heridas emocionales son las que aún siguen sangrando en su interior, es algo que puedo ver en sus ojos y en su forma de actuar, aparentando frialdad, pero que en realidad no es más que una fachada para cubrir todo su dolor, fue por esas razones que me puse en contacto con Ángela una de las mejores psiquiatras que trabaja en mi hospital, le comente por teléfono lo ocurrido con mis hijas y en especial con Bella y prometió ayudarnos todo lo posible y hasta cierto punto me oriento sobre cómo hablar con ella en situaciones como esta, donde ella se ponía a la defensiva y te atacaba verbalmente tratando de provocar en los demás el mismo dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos, fue por eso que salí con ella del restaurante, para tratar de calmarla y explicarle

-Sube al auto-le pedí abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

-No me diga doctor ya encontró un manicomio adecuado aquí en Londres o quiere que yo le recomiende uno especializado en casos como el mío-soltó de manera mordaz, mientras subía al auto, no le respondí en todo el camino hasta que llegamos al hotel, le indique que bajara y me acompañara todo el tiempo mantuvo el ceño fruncido y sin hablar. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que entramos en la suite donde nos hospedaríamos antes de volver a casa, le pedí que tomara asiento en el sofá y yo me coloque frete a ella sobre la mesa de centro para evitar que saliera huyendo

-Escúchame bien Bella, te guste o no en este momento somos tu familia y te queremos-ella torció la boca-Y sí, planeo llevarte con una psiquiatra pero no para que te encierre en un manicomio, no soy esa clase de hombre y mucho menos de padre-se tenso un poco y eso me dolió-Porque esa es la realidad Bella soy tu padre aún cuando tu no lo quieras y te amo tanto como a cualquiera de mis otros hijos y solo quiero tu bienestar, al igual que tu madre, se que en estos momentos es difícil para ti creerlo pero es la única verdad, ni tu madre ni yo descansaremos hasta verte feliz, sin importarnos cuanto grites, insultes y nos odies, siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti, de ahora en adelante nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte, amarte y protegerte, incluso de ti misma

-Muchas gracias pero me se cuidar sola- trato de parase pero se lo impedí, a regañadientes se quedo en su lugar y pude quitarle las gafas, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lagrimas y dolor contenido, no pude más y la abrace sentándome a su lado, se resistió un poco hasta que hable

-Shh… papá está aquí Mi Bella princesita-en cuanto lo dije se soltó a llorar y yo la acompañe en silencio, recordando todas las veces que le decía estas mismas palabras en otro contexto, cuando aún era una pequeña niña que temía en las noches de fuertes tormentas y solo se calmaba cuando la tomaba en mis brazos y le decía que yo estaba ahí para ella y que nada malo le pasaría-Papá te va a cuidar-se abrazo a mí con más fuerza-Shhh… ya todo va a estar bien… papá está aquí-estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, ella llorando y yo consolándola, hasta que se quedo dormida, la lleve en brazos hasta una de las habitaciones y me quede a su lado hasta que comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, era Esme tanto ella como todos los demás estaban preocupados ya que habíamos desaparecido por varias horas, les dije que estábamos en el hotel y prometió que llegarían en poco tiempo, después de asegurarle en repetidas ocasiones que Bella estaba bien y con migo colgamos y me fui de nuevo al cuarto a verla dormir, se veía intranquila incluso dormida, su ceño continuaba fruncido y estaba murmurando muy bajo, de manera casi imperceptible, así que me acerque más a ella para poderla escuchar, como cuando estaba en casa, pero definitivamente no me gusto nada escucharla, sobre todo cuando comenzó a tener una pesadilla

-No… es mentira… Rose… Ali… déjalas…-mantuvo el ceño fruncido y se movía de manera inquieta y comenzó a sollozar

-Shh… tranquila cariño papá está aquí-trate de calmarla

-Papá…-suspiro y se calmo un poco- No… no… quédate… vuelve… mamá… ven…-comenzó a llorar y trate de calmarla pero continuaba llamándonos a todos y pidiendo que nos quedáramos no lo soporte más, al ver que no se calmaba tuve que despertarla y cuando lo hizo se abrazo a mí con fuerza

-Ya paso Bella… ya paso… fue solo una pesadilla… ya lo veras… cálmate-trate de calmarla lo más que pude, verla así me partía el corazón-Ya todo va estar bien… te lo juro-se separo de mi y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor

-No puedo… no sé como…-no estaba seguro a que se refería, pero estoy casi seguro que hablaba sobre confiar en mí y en que todo saldría bien-Me quiero quedar-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-Bella…-le llame y tardo un poco en mirarme cuando lo hizo fije mi vista en la de ella para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras-Tu eres mi hija y nunca he podido ser tu padre por completo, crees que te fallaría ahora que tengo una oportunidad de ser tu padre, te voy a cuidar y ya nada malo te va a pasar a ti o a tus hermanas, quiero a mis seis hijos… pero en estos momentos se que tú me necesitas más aunque no lo quieras aceptar y no pienso fallarte, solo necesito que confíes un poco en mi… por favor

-Y… y si no… si no les gusto…-dejo escapar todas las lagrima que estuvo conteniendo cuando lo pregunto-Rose y Alice ya no me quieren y yo tuve la culpa… y si hago lo mismo con ustedes y nunca me llegan a querer-agacho su cabeza, trate de que la alzara de nuevo pero no pude

-Mírame por favor-tardo un poco pero lo hizo-Aún te quieren-negó con la cabeza-Lo hacen créeme, me lo han dicho, estoy seguro que te quieren tanto como tú a ellas

-No las quiero-reí un poco y ella frunció el ceño

-Ya veremos eso y por los demás no te preocupes, todos y cada uno de nosotros te queremos, más de lo que crees y eso nunca va a cambiar-suspiro no muy convencida-¿Quieres dormir un poco más?-negó con la cabeza-Bien entonces vamos a fuera a esperar a los demás para ir a cenar

-No tengo hambre

-Aún sin hambre tienes que comer un poco, no te hace bien estar tanto tiempo sin comer-se encogió de hombros- Vamos, te espero afuera en 15 minutos-bese su frente y camine hacia la puerta dispuesto a llamarles la atención a toda mi familia

-No es bueno escuchar detrás de las puertas-les dije sin verdadera molestia ya que comprendía el porqué lo hicieron-Sera mejor que bajen y nos esperen en el lobby para ir a cenar-todos se marcharon mientras yo esperaba a Bella

Al llegar al lobby se tenso un poco en cuanto vio al resto –Cenaremos en familia y sin presiones o peleas ¿de acuerdo?-dije y pregunte de manera general y todos asintieron. La cena paso prácticamente en calma pero en un silencio un tanto incomodo que solo fue roto por comentarios sin importancia y nuevamente Bella prácticamente ni comió.

._.

**hola! espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios sobre la historia, me gustaria saber que les parece :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Otra vez, este capítulo se lo dedico a todas mis followers.**

**etzelita quiero decirte que me encanta tu sinceridad y cuando leí tu review me bote de la risa ;) pobre de Bella**

**Nos leemos espero que les guste y algún comentario grax.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Carlisle POV**

Al terminar de cenar volvimos nuevamente a nuestra suite, le pedí a todos que tomaran asiento en la sala y me dispuse hablar

-Bueno, antes de ir todos a dormir Esme, Emiliano y Yo queremos hablar seriamente con todos ustedes y dejar algunas cosas en claras, por lo que les pido que no nos interrumpan hasta el final y sobre todo les digo de una vez que no habrá ningún cambio en lo que hemos decidido

-Emiliano podemos hablar por favor-me interrumpió Bella, seguramente para tratar de persuadir a Emiliano

-He dicho más tarde Bella, por ahora tenemos que hablar y Emiliano está completamente de acuerdo en esto y ninguno de nosotros va a cambiar de opinión ¿Entendido?-le hable con autoridad, lo que provoco que Esme me reprochara con la mirada y de la misma forma le indique que todo estaba bien-Esto es por el bien de todos nosotros y el tuyo en especial-se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse y no me quedo más remedio que detenerla por el brazo-No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que terminemos de hablar y cuando eso pase iras directamente a dormir así que vuelve a tu lugar-nuevamente le hable un poco duro y ella tiro de su brazo con fuerza, pude notar que Edward iba a intervenir pero Jasper lo detuvo, finalmente Bella se encamino hacia la ventana y ahí se quedo mirando hacia la nada.

-Volveremos a Forks mañana por la tarde, Emiliano se quedara aquí para arreglar todos los asuntos legales de la custodia y lo referente a sus estudios, cuando lleguemos a casa Esme y la abuela las llevaran a comprar todo lo que necesiten, las inscribiremos en la misma escuela que los chicos y les guste o no _todos_ asistiremos a terapia familiar con Ángela Webber y ustedes tres jovencitas irán a una revisión médica general, para asegurarnos que todo está bien… ¿Alguna duda o algo que quieran agregar?

-¿En la mañana iremos a empacar nuestras cosas?

-No Alice ustedes vendrán con nosotros sin nada que haya pertenecido a Eleonor, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ustedes de ahora en adelante y para siempre, eso ya no va cambiar nunca-dijo Esme completamente segura para que a ninguna le quedara duda alguna

-Bueno, creo que es hora de acomodarnos para pasar la noche-intervino la abuela-¿cuántas habitaciones tenemos?

-Hay cuatro mamá en una se quedaran tu y papá, la segunda es la de las chicas, en otra los chicos y en la última Carlisle y Yo-explico Esme

-En vista de que las cosas están en orden me retiro y vuelvo en la mañana, que pasen buenas noches y descansen-se despidió Emiliano estrechando nuestras manos y con un beso en la mejilla de las chicas hasta que llego con Bella

-¿Qué haces?-le cuestiono Bella extrañada

-Desearte buenas noches

-Pretendes que me quede aquí-él le afirmo con la cabeza-¿Dónde? No hay habitaciones suficientes y además no tengo mi ropa de cama

-Te quedaras con tus hermanas y ahí hay ropa para cada una de ustedes, yo misma se las he comprado-se apresuro a responderle Esme

-Duermo sola-sentencio ella

-Esta noche la pasaras con ellas, en cuanto lleguemos a casa tendrás tu propia habitación-le respondí de la misma forma

-¿Y cómo planean sacarme del país?-reto a Emiliano con la mirada-No se los dijiste, verdad-sonrío con suficiencia-¿Por qué no se los dices y rompes de una buena vez con su burbuja?

-¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas dicho ya?-pregunto muy molesta Esme ya que Emiliano nos había contado todo lo que él sabía que vivió Bella

-¿Qué es todo lo que les contaste?-pregunto entre intrigada, molesta y dolida

-Creo que lo único que omití fue que sufres de claustrofobia-Bella soltó un fuerte jadeo, sus ojos brillaban de dolor, él trato de acercarse a ella pero se lo impidió y en esta ocasión fue a sentarse en un rincón del balcón sin hablar con nadie

-Sera mejor que me vaya de una vez, no se moverá de ahí en un buen rato, ahora está molesta conmigo lo que es ventaja para ustedes-dijo un poco desilusionado

-No te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo, si gustas te puedes quedar con nosotros-negó con la cabeza-En ese caso nos vemos mañana y hablamos sobre su claustrofobia

-Todo es a causa de lo mismo, no me quiso decir exactamente las causas pero me lo imagino… cuando vayan a dormir solo déjenle la luz de la sala encendida, que descansen

-¿Emiliano?-le llamo Alice-¿Qué…?-miro hacia el balcón antes de continuar-¿Qué tan malo fue?-todos nos quedamos en silencio, algunos sin saber cómo responderle y otros esperando la misma respuesta que ella

-Bastante-ella trato de ir hacia el balcón pero él la retuvo-Dale tiempo, si vas ahora, no lo tomara a bien y ya sabes cómo se pone, por el momento déjala así, dale espacio, solo tenle paciencia y quiérela tanto como ella a ti ¿de acuerdo?-asintió con lagrimas en los ojos-Los veo mañana

-Vayan a descansar Yo me quedare aquí a esperarla-y cada uno comenzó a marcharse a su habitación Esme y Edward se quedaron a mi lado

-Yo me quedo papá aún no tengo sueño, ya sabes-dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros

-Debes tratar de dormir un poco hijo

-Sabes que casi no duermo mamá-se encamino hacia la puerta del balcón y se sentó en el marco viendo hacia Bella

Todos en la familia sabíamos de la relación tan especial que tenían Edward y Bella cuando eran niños, se podría decir que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, aún recuerdo cómo fue que Esme y yo nos planteamos el adoptarlos y como comenzó su relación

_Inicio Flash Back _

Estaba terminando de curar la rodilla de Bella nuevamente después de que tropezara en la entrada del hospital mientras acompañaba a Esme, quien planeaba re-decorar mi oficina nuevamente, cuando recibí los resultados de los análisis que mande pedir para los tres niños que rescataron de una casa de asistencia provisional, necesitaba revisarlos nuevamente pero como Bella no se quiso separar de mi lado la lleve conmigo, al llegar a la habitación los tres niños estaban dormidos en la misma cama

-¿Papi están malitos todos?

-Solo el mayor tiene el brazo roto

-Pobrecito…-miro a todos lados con el ceño fruncido- ¿y sus papis donde están?

-Ellos no tienen papás Bella

-¿No?... ¿Porque? ¿Quién los cuida? Tú me cuidas cuando no están mis otros papis

-Bueno, ellos deben de estar en el cielo y por ahora los tenemos que cuidar aquí en el hospital antes de llevarlos a otro lugar

-¿A dónde? ¿A su casa?

-No Bella, ellos no tienen casa-estuvo un rato pensando en silencio y antes de volver a hablar su carita se puso roja mientras veía a los niños dormir, lo que me indicaba que algo le daba pena, así que la deje esperando a que se animara a hablar

-¿Papi?-le sonreí para animarla-¿Los podemos llevar a casa con nosotros? Por favor-trato de imitar la carita de Alice, pero no lo logro, así que solo provoco que me riera de su intento

-No podemos Bella

-Si podemos, yo, Rose y Ali tenemos cuatro papis y nosotras se los podemos prestar, ¿Verdad mami?-no había notado que Esme nos estaba observando-Y… yo quiero jugar con ese-dijo bajito y completamente roja señalando al más pequeño que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Edward

-Bella, cielo no podemos llevarlos a casa

-Pero tú y mamá necesitan otros hijos, para cuando nosotras vayamos con mamá y papá de vacaciones y no se queden solitos, ¿verdad mami?

-Mira cariño te prometo que Carlisle y yo lo vamos a pensar, pero por ahora ellos tienen que quedarse aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces le puedo decir a Rose y Alice que vamos a tener hermanitos-dijo tan contenta que despertó a Emmett el mayor-Upss…perdón-agacho la cabeza y se puso roja

-Por lo pronto será un secreto entre los tres y ahora señoritas quiero presentarles a Emmett-lo señale-Y ellas son Esme mi esposa y Bella nuestra sobrina-ambas lo saludaron pero él no les respondió-Bueno, será mejor que vayan a casa mientras yo reviso a nuestro amigo Emmett-las despedí mientras me disponía a revisarlo

Después de ese día Esme y yo nos planteamos la opción de adoptarlos, así que ella pasaba al hospital para visitarlos, realizamos los trámites necesarios y finalmente los llevamos a casa, los primeros días fueron difíciles ya que en un par de ocasiones ellos trataron de escapar, pero finalmente se encariñaron con las niñas antes que con nosotros ya que les costaba más trabajo confiar en los adultos, en un inicio pensé que a Edward le desagradaba Bella por su forma de portarse con ella ya que no la dejaba jugar con ellos, cuando ella lloraba y Emmett o Jasper la consolaban abrazándola él se enojaba y no paraba de gritarles que la soltaran hasta que lo hacían y una vez que lo conseguía, muy enojado la llevaba hasta con Esme o René y no se movía de ahí hasta que dejaba de llorar, cuando lo comentamos Charlie y Yo con ellas solo se rieron de nosotros y nos aseguraron que no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos, pero cuando entraron ellos dos a la escuela, las cosas empeoraron un poco ya que la maestra en un par de ocasiones nos llamo para decirnos que Edward la hacía llorar, porque no la dejaba jugar con otros niños, hasta que un día nos informo que había peleado con otro niño del salón y que por tal motivo lo cambiaria de grupo, así que Esme y yo le prometimos que hablaríamos con él para tratar de solucionar los problemas. Todo el camino a casa Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice se fueron jugando conmigo en el carro mientras que Edward y Bella fueron a casa con Esme, no entendí el por qué de la insistencia de Esme por llevarlos juntos si ese era el problema, hasta que Alice me lo dijo antes de bajar del coche

-Edward si quiere a Bella por eso golpeo al tonto de Mike, porque él dijo en el recreo que Bella iba ser una de sus novias y que a Edward nadie lo va a querer porque su mamá lo tiro en la calle, así que no lo regañes-sentencio y fue corriendo a la casa.

Cuando llego Esme con los niños, ella nos pidió que fuéramos los cuatro a caminar por el rancho, después de avanzar un buen pedazo Bella se tropezó y Edward corrió a su lado y la ayudo a levantarse y seguimos caminando otro poco, pero en esta ocasión él no se alejo de su lado y la tomaba constantemente de la mano para que ella no cayera

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-me pregunto Esme al oído

-Aun no logro entender porque se porta así con ella-ella solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Niños vengan -les llamo y se sentó en el pasto- Siéntense por favor -les indico frente a nosotros-Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hoy-Edward agacho la cabeza-Edward cariño tu maestra nos llamo a Carlisle y a mí para decirnos que tú molestas constantemente a Bella… ¿es cierto eso?-él no respondió-Tu y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre eso Edward ¿lo recuerdas?-asintió levemente pero aún con la cabeza agachada-Ahora necesito que nos digas porque le pegaste a ese niño-siguió sin responder

-Alice me dijo hace rato porque le pegaste, pero yo quiero que tu nos lo digas, tienes que confiar en nosotros-levante su carita y vimos que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-No llores Ed… mamá y papá no te van a castigar ¿verdad?-Bella lo abrazo y el escondió su carita en el cuello de ella-Yo no estoy enojada contigo…él me cuida cuando estamos solos… ¿verdad?-ella también comenzó a llorar

-Cálmense, no vamos a castigarlo nosotros-ella dejo de llorar pero se quedo hipando aun abrazada a él-Quiero que entiendas que pegarle a otros niños está mal cielo-le hablo Esme levantando su carita nuevamente haciendo que se separaran-Pero la maestra nos pidió que tu no fueras a la escuela por dos días como castigo-él asintió y se encogió de brazos-Pero también nos advirtió que si vuelves a molestar a Bella te cambiara de salón y ya no estarán juntos en la escuela

-¡No!-grito muy enojado poniéndose de pie y llevándose con él a Bella

-Edward ven aquí aún no hemos terminado-le llame para que volviera

-¡No me la van a quitar!, ¡No vamos a ir a la escuela!-gritaba muy enojado y seguían caminando los dos, así que decidí ir por ellos al ver que Esme los veía sonriendo, me puse frente a ellos para impedirles el paso, Edward me vio muy enojado cuando tome la mano de Bella que estaba un poco preocupada-¡Suéltala!-me grito

-Edward cálmate, no tienes porque gritar y los tres vamos a volver con Esme para hablar

-¡Suéltala!

-No

-¡Sí!, ¡Ella es tuya!-señalo a Esme-¡Ella es mía!-abrazo a Bella-¡Dámela!-…. Me quede en blanco hasta que llego Esme

-Edward recuerdas lo que hablamos la semana pasada-asintió aun aferrado a Bella-Vamos a sentarnos tranquilamente mientras hablamos-hicimos lo que ella nos pidió y Edward tomo a Bella nuevamente de la mano y cuando vi como se acomodaron no me quedo más remedio que reírme un poco de la situación ya que la sentó a un costado suyo casi cubriéndola de mí-Ya entendiste lo que le pasa-me susurro Esme al oído y no me quedo más remedio que asentir-Edward, nosotros tenemos que hablar solo contigo, lo que significa que Bella tiene que ir a la casa-los dos se quedaron sin hacer nada-Bella ve a casa por favor

-Vámonos-le indico Edward y Esme lo retuvo con la mano y le indico con la cabeza que él no podía ir-Pero no puede ir sola, si se pierde o se cae no voy a estar ahí

-Bella cielo, ¿nos puedes esperar bajo aquel árbol?-un poco renuente Edward la dejo ir, pero no aparto su mirada hasta que ella llego al árbol y en el par de ocasiones que ella tropezó, estuvo a punto de ir tras ella hasta que veía que no llegaba a caer, una vez que considero que ella estaba bien se sentó nuevamente pero mirando constantemente en su dirección-De lo primero que tenemos que hablar es sobre lo que paso en la escuela con ese niño

-No me importa-sentencio él

-Pero a nosotros sí, ese niño te lastimo con sus palabras y eso a nosotros nos duele porque te queremos, eres nuestro hijo-le hable con dulzura mientras lo sentaba en mi regazo Esme me miro interrogante ya que no sabía a qué me refería-Mike le dijo que Bella seria una de sus novias porque a él nadie lo podría querer, porque sus padres lo arrojaron a la basura-Esme se puso completamente roja del coraje

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Es un… un…!-se veía completamente enojada y frustrada, se coloco frente a nosotros-Escúchame muy bien Edward tú eres mi hijo y te amo tanto que me enfurece que alguien te lastime, en este momento no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir y darle un escarmiento al niño ese y a la tonta esa que tienes como maestra por castigarte a ti y no a él. Hoy mismo voy a hablar con su madre para que lo reprenda y no dejaras de ir a la escuela ni te van a cambiar de salón, quienes lo harán serán ese niño y el intento de maestra que tienes-hablo sin parar dejándome completamente sorprendido nunca la había visto así de enojada

-Tú madre tiene razón, nosotros somos tus padres porque así lo hemos querido, te queremos mucho y como acabas de ver nos molesta que alguien te lastime, ninguno de nosotros te va a dejar ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, los tres son nuestros hijos y siempre los vamos a querer

-¿Entonces no vamos a volver al orfanato?

-Claro que no

-¿Van a ser mis papás y de Emmett y Jasper?

-Ya somos sus papás, solo falta que ustedes nos quieran-y nos sonrió feliz

-¿No me la van a quitar verdad?-frunció el ceño y yo lo imite ya que no sabía a qué se refería

-Bella no irá a ningún lado, pero no la puedes tratar así-le respondió Esme-Si sigues molestándola un día ya no va a querer que estés a su lado

-Pero ella es mía

-Edward las personas no son de nadie

-Tú siempre dices que mamá es tuya-fue la primera vez que nos llamaba de esa forma- y Charlie dice lo mismo con René, entonces ella es mía-no aguante más y ante sus palabras no hice más que soltar una sonora carcajada

-Esme es mía y yo soy suyo porque estamos casados, al igual que tus tíos y los abuelos

-¿Qué es casados?

-Bueno es algo que hacen las personas para decirle a todo el mundo y a Dios que se aman y que no quieren estar con nadie más-explico Esme

-Entonces ella y yo estamos casados-sentencio muy contento

-No pueden casarse todavía porque son muy chiquitos, solo los adultos se casan y ella también tiene que querer casarse contigo-le explique-Y no lo va hacer si sigues peleando con ella

-Yo no peleo con ella-respondió asustado-yo la cuido, es mía

-Cuando no la dejas jugar con Emmett y Jasper o con otros niños, eso es pelearla

-No, yo la cuido porque ellos la pueden lastimar-me explico-Ya se lo había dicho a mamá y a René ¿verdad?-volvió a mirar a Esme

-Es verdad, pero ya te había dicho que no siempre se ve así y menos si no le dices a ella, porque ella cree que tú no la quieres, ayer me lo dijo-le respondió ella-Así que si no quieres que ella se ponga triste le tienes que decir lo que ya nos habías dicho a tu tía René y a mí

-Y si ella no me quiere, a las niñas les gusta _Mike,_ dicen que es muy bonito ¿y si lo quiere mejor a él y no a mí?-dijo muy preocupado viendo hacia ella todo el tiempo

-Eso no lo vas a saber hasta que no hables con ella… sabes tu abuelo me ayudo cuando yo pensaba que tu mamá no me podía querer a mi

-¿Eso te paso a ti?-me miro asombrado y solo le sonreí-¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues respondí algunas preguntas, ¿Quieres intentarlo?-afirmo con su cabeza-¿Con quién le gusta jugar más?

-Esa es fácil, conmigo y yo siempre la cuido, pero cuando otros niños empiezan a jugar fuerte ya no la dejo para que no la lastimen

-¿Cómo se porta cuando tú estás con ella?

-… A veces cuando la abrazo se pone rojita, nada más conmigo lo hace, nada más a mí me deja tomarla de la mano y cuando tiene pesadillas voy a su cuarto y se queda dormida, cuando la hacen llorar se calma hasta que la abrazo

-Bueno entonces creo que solo te queda preguntarle a ella si te quiere, pero por lo que dices creo que si-sonrío de manera torcida y corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual ambos se sonrojaron de manera tierna

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, cuando Eleonor llego por ellas, ambos trataron de ocultarse de ella y se escondieron en una vieja cabaña a las orillas del rancho por casi dos días, desde su partida el tenia problemas de insomnio, se levantaba por la madrugada e iba a su cuarto como cuando ella estaba, pero con el tiempo se fue quedando en su cuarto y leía o veía hacia el cielo, se volvió un niño apartado de los otros, sus amigos son pocos y se dedicaba en especial a sus estudios, Esme y yo siempre hablábamos sobre él y estábamos de acuerdo en que esa era su manera de superar la pérdida de su primer amor, pero ahora que lo veo, por su forma de mirarla, como ha vuelto a sonreír, la seguridad que ha demostrado en pocos días frente a otras personas, solo por tratarse de ella, no hace más que convencerme que aún la ama y solo espero que sea correspondido, ya que estoy seguro que no habrá mejor hombre para ella y que ningún otro la amara como él lo hace, se que por ahora es difícil para ella, pero tengo la certeza de que con nuestro apoyo y cariño podrá superar su dolor.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate del tiempo transcurrido hasta que vi que Edward y Esme se levantaron de manera apresurada y fueron hacia Bella, quien estaba dormida en un rincón del balcón, teniendo nuevamente una pesadilla como en la tarde, Esme y yo tratamos de calmarla, pero solo lo hizo hasta que Edward la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla al sofá, en cuanto eso paso ella se acurruco en su pecho y se calmo, pero en cuanto se separo de ella al dejarla recostada volvió su pesadilla y nuevamente se calmo en cuanto él la tomo de la mano y comenzó a hablarle al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello, el verla así de tranquila a su lado le hizo sonreír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo

-¿Creen que estoy loco?-pregunto en voz baja rompiendo el silencio

-No, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-le interrogue curioso

-Por amarla-soltó una risita nerviosa-Por un tiempo trate de convencerme de que solo amaba un recuerdo, pero cada vez que la veo, o que la tengo cerca de mí, mi corazón late como no lo hacía antes, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, quiero estar a su lado, verla sonreír, que sea feliz, que deje de sufrir y si es posible que se enamore de mi, ni siquiera sé cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo por ella, es tan fuerte, se… sé que es su hija y qué por ahora cabe la posibilidad que ella no siente nada por mi y además por una extraña razón está empeñada en casarse con ese tipo, pero no puedo dejarla, ya no, no puedo dejar que se aleje de mi otra vez, no puedo hacerlo-todo el tiempo estuvo mirando y acariciando su rostro con amor

-Tú padre y yo jamás nos podríamos enojar contigo por quererla y lo que tú sientes no es para que alguien crea que estás loco, hay amores que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden romper, sino que por el contrario los pueden llegar a fortalecer

-Tu madre tiene razón, en todo lo que te dijo y puedes estar seguro que ella también siente algo por ti, solo basta con verla ahora y como reacciono contigo, solo necesita volver a confiar en todos nosotros y en que no la vamos dejar o lastimar, solo dale tiempo y veras que todo sale bien, además es bastante obvio que ella te necesita, esta tarde durmió un poco y tuvo otra pesadilla y no la pude calmar hasta que la desperté y mira lo que tú has hecho con solo hablarle y estar a su lado, y en el restaurante no te fue tan mal con ella por lo que vi-sonrió

-Sí por unos minutos volvió a ser mí Bella-la beso en la frente

-Creo que vas por buen camino, tal vez tú y Emmett logren acercarse a ella antes que todos los demás, pero no te desesperes ni te atormentes si ella trata de alejarlos-le aconsejo sabiamente Esme-Cuando conocí a René había ocasiones en las que se encerraba en sus miedos e inseguridades provocadas por su madre, pero poco a poco y con algo de esfuerzo y constancia logre que confiara en mí, tal vez con Bella sea igual o un poco más difícil o fácil, no estoy segura ya que por lo que nos dijo Emiliano y por como la veo a ella, Eleonor la trato peor de cómo lo hizo con René, así que tenemos que ayudarla a sanar sus heridas- cuando Edward escucho esto la apego más a él

-Esme tiene razón, las heridas del corazón son más difíciles de curar pero no por ello es imposible así que tenemos que esforzarnos todo lo que podamos o incluso más para recuperarla

Ninguno de los tres nos habíamos dado cuenta que teníamos compañía, debido a los pocos gritos que pego Bella durante su pesadilla antes de calmarse, todos llegaron a la sala. Nos percatamos de su presencia hasta que Alice y Rose se acercaron ambas estaban llorando en silencio, ninguna sabia con seguridad que había pasado entre Bella y Eleonor pero tenían una ligera idea desde esta tarde y al acabar de escucharnos confirmaron sus sospechas y eso de algún modo les afecto, Esme y yo les explicamos a todos que debían esperar a que ella hablara de lo ocurrido, con renuencia lo aceptaron y prometieron ser pacientes y ayudarla en su recuperación, sin juzgarla y tratando de no caer en sus provocaciones, en especial Rosalie, quien era con quien Bella peleaba más, ya que evitaba por completo la presencia de Alice y por lo tanto interactuar con ella.

Al día siguiente Emiliano hablo conmigo y Esme sobre la claustrofobia de Bella, nos explico que desconocía que lo provoco, pero que ella no toleraba estar en lugares cerrado y oscuros, que siempre dormía con la puerta de su balcón abierta y si era una noche muy oscura o con lluvia no dormía muy bien y necesitaba mantener una luz encendida o de lo contrario se alteraba, incluso si viajaba en coche tenía que ir con las ventanas abajo, cuando sufría de estos ataques su respiración se agitaba demasiado en un principio pero terminaba siendo entrecortada y dificultosa como si no pudiera respirar, hasta que dejaba de hacerlo provocándole el desmayo, al ver este problema él consulto con Ted y él le recomendó como medida una vez abordado el avión y en cuanto ella comenzara a mostrarse ansiosa, administrarle unos calmantes que le entrego, ante su alternativa yo me mostré de acuerdo con ellos, pero me preocupaba tener algún problema con el personal de la aerolínea, cuando se lo comente a Emiliano me dijo que también había pensado en ello y vio como mejor opción que realizáramos todo el viaje hasta Seattle en el avión privado de la compañía, con lo cual no tendríamos ningún inconveniente y al no tener más opciones aceptamos su proposición y fuimos a comunicarle a Bella lo que haríamos, como hizo desde que despertó estaba sentada en el balcón sin hablar con nadie y con la mirada perdida en la nada, cuando le explicamos lo que haríamos parecía que no nos prestaba atención, Esme le trajo un poco de comida ya que era casi medio día y aun no se alimentaba, le explique que tendría que comer para poder suministrarle los medicamento y que durante el viaje tendría que permanecer despierta por corto tiempo solo para comer un poco, sin responder nada solo se limito a comer fruta.

Cuando abordamos el avión fue directamente a uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta y se sentó junto a la ventana, cuando Alice trato de sentarse a su lado le dijo que estaba ocupado, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba ocupado por ella y tomo asiento, Bella se levanto molesta y se fue hasta la parte trasera del avión, pero en esta ocasión se recostó en los dos asientos. Emiliano fue hasta ella para despedirse después de hacer lo mismo con sus hermanas, llevaba consigo dos cuadernos de pasta dura y en cuanto Alice los vio se puso a dar saltitos de emoción en su asiento muy emocionada y dijo que era algo que nos iba a encantar, nadie le entendió.

-Se que ahora estas enojada conmigo, pero en el fondo sabes que te quiero y que esto es lo mejor para ti y tus hermanas, eres mi sobrina y te quiero demasiado, no te pido perdón por esto, porque esto es lo correcto, pero espero que algún día logres perdonarme por no haber evitado lo que viviste

-Sabes que en realidad no estoy enojada contigo, pero por ahora no eres mi persona favorita, pero si me dejas llevar mis cuadernos, puede que lo vuelvas a ser-no podía ver sus rostros porque les estábamos dando su espacio, pero estoy seguro que era una imagen conmovedora-Y por cierto, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa, así que no lo hagas, fue mi decisión

-Tal vez algún día lo deje de hacer, pero no quiero que tu dejes de hacer lo que más te gusta ¿Me lo prometes?

-… Tal vez lo intente, pero no creo que salga muy bien

-Ya verás que sí, siempre has podido, es tu manera de expresar lo que sientes, así que lo harás y algo me dice que serán mejores cada día…Cuídate, iré pronto a verlas, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa llámame, no importa la hora ¿De acuerdo?-después de un rato el volvió a nosotros para despedirse, a los pocos minutos comenzó a despegar el avión

Esme y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás para cuando Bella nos necesitara, lo cual ocurrió en cuanto el avión despego, apretó sus ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente pero no se quejo, al verla así fui a su lado y le pregunte si lo hacíamos y solo se limito a estirar su brazo. Casi todo el viaje lo hizo sedada, solo la deje despertar cuando paramos a mitad del viaje para recargar combustible y para que ella comiera un poco, de lo que no fue del todo consiente es que mientras dormía tuvo pesadillas, lo que provoco que Edward pasara todo el viaje a su lado y ella durmiera entre su brazos, gracias a ello pude bajar su nivel de medicación, el cual deje de administrarle cuando faltaban pocos horas para llegar, en cuanto llegamos a Seattle ella seguía dormida por lo que el viaje en coche lo hizo igualmente dormida hasta que estábamos en el ferri que nos llevaría a la península de Olimpic


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola espero que les guste**

**¡Por fin vuelven a casa!**

**._.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella POV**

La mayor parte del camino a casa me la pase prácticamente durmiendo debido a los medicamentos que me dieron para que pudiera viajar en avión y así no entrar en una crisis nerviosa a causa de mi claustrofobia, durante el vuelo desde Londres hasta Seattle no hubo ningún problema ya que el avión era parte de la compañía, cuando desperté nos encontrábamos en el ferri que nos llevaría hacia los límites de la península de Olimpic, lo supe porque fue el sonido que emitía el motor del ferri lo que me despertó, causándome un aturdimiento y dolor de cabeza, prácticamente di un brinco a causa del sonido, pero en ese mismo momento unos brazos se apretaron suavemente en mi cintura

-Shh…-sus labios se posaron en mi cabeza-Vuelve a dormir Bella-susurro con dulzura y cuando por fin tome conciencia de que él no era un sueño, me separe abruptamente de su lado, lo que provoco que él frunciera el ceño y me mirara con una nota de dolor en sus ojos verdes-Bella ¿te sientes bien?-antes de que comenzara a hablar, el dolor dejo su mirada para darle paso a la preocupación y yo comencé a sentirme bastante mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de estomago, fue entonces cuando salí corriendo del auto en busca de un baño, pero no pude llegar muy lejos y termine sujetándome a la barandilla del ferri vomitando violentamente, alguien llego enseguida a mi lado y por la corriente eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo supe enseguida de quien se trataba-¡Papá!-grito desesperado-Calma Bella todo va a estar bien-me hablaba con calma pero se notaba la desesperación en su voz y seguía llamando a Carlisle hasta que deje vomitar y comencé a sentir un sabor entre sal y oxido en la boca, Carlisle se acerco a mi otro lado y me ofreció una botella de agua, la cual acepte con manos temblorosas y después de enjuagarme la boca un par de ocasiones tome un poco de agua pero esta me provoco molestias en la garganta ya que la tenia seca y lastimada, por lo cual comencé a toser

-Con cuidado Bella-me llamo Carlisle-¿Te sientes mejor?-quise hablar pero no me salió la voz así que asentí con la cabeza aunque en realidad todavía me sentía algo mareada y temblorosa

-Ven vamos a dentro- Edward me tomo del brazo bastante preocupado-Estas empapada, tienes que cambiarte de ropa-trate de seguirlo pero mis piernas no me respondieron por completo, me sentía muy cansada así que me tambalee un poco-Te tengo-me tomo por la cintura y de repente me cargo-Es mejor si te llevo así-beso mi frente y por inercia me recosté en su hombro, no tenía fuerza para nada, cerré mis ojos y deje de ser consciente de lo que ocurrió después, hasta que comenzaron a llamarme

-Bella… Bella despierta hija-me llamaba Esme-Vamos Bella tienes que cambiarte de ropa-me insistió pero no quería alejarme de donde estaba, me encontraba tan cómoda y tranquila como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo-Edward creo que no lo podrá hacer por ella misma, Por qué no vas a cambiarte tú mientras yo la ayudo-le pidió y cuando hizo amago de soltarme, sin pensarlo me acurruque más entre sus brazos

-Falta poco para que lleguemos, mejor nos quedamos así hasta llegar a casa-lo escuche comentar

-Se que estas muy a gusto con ella así, pero si no se cambian ambos enfermaran y dudo mucho que la quieras ver enferma-lo sentí soltar un suspiro

-Vuelvo enseguida-me dijo bajito y besándome la mejilla antes de alejarse-No tardes mucho por favor

-No te preocupes yo la cuido-en cuanto salió, ella se acerco a mí y me volvió a llamar-Bella mi cielo… Bella despierta por favor-me movió un poco y yo comencé a removerme, casi no tenía fuerzas, pero entre abrí los ojos y ella me sonrió con dulzura-¿Crees poder hacerlo tu sola o te ayudo?-me enderece un poco y tarde un buen rato en desvestirme, sentía mis brazos y piernas muy pesabas, así que sin decirle nada ella me ayudo-Antes de que te vista debo revisar tu herida-y así lo hizo, ya casi no sentía dolor, por extraño que parezca creo que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a sanar con rapidez o a ignorar el dolor ‑Ya esta, ahora ya puedes cambiarte, los hematomas ya no están tan mal y parece que la herida esta sanando muy bien-su voz sonaba quebrada y me tendió un cambio de ropa muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar, esta era más juvenil-Te he comprado unos cuantos pares de ropa, espero que te gusten y en cuanto te sientas mejor iremos de compras—me acaricio la mejilla con cariño, hace años que anhelaba volver a sentir sus cuidados y cariños, los mismos que estuve lejos de ella y de todos los demás, pero ahora me sentía extraña al tenerlos y no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba a medio vestir cuando llamaron a la puerta—Aguarda un minuto, abro en cuanto Bella termine-respondió ella, una vez que termine de cambiarme beso mi frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, me recosté junto a la ventana del auto cerrando los ojos.

—Bella…—no le respondí, estaba hasta cierto punto avergonzada, porque me vio vomitando y además me abrace a él como si fuéramos algo y no tenía cara para mirarlo, tal vez se sentía forzado a estar a mi lado por cómo me comporte y además no quería que él sintiera lastima por mi‑ Toma tienes que comer algo‑ dijo, pero note que su voz sonaba algo desilusionada y coloco en mi mano una barra de cereal

‑Gracias‑ le conteste con la voz un poco ronca, lo que me faltaba, pensé para mis adentros y trate de aclararme la garganta, pero me molesto un poco y él en esta ocasión me coloco una botella de agua en el regazo, sin pensarlo dos veces bebí de ella y en esta ocasión logro refrescarme‑ Muchas gracias, pero no tienes que molestarte‑ en esta ocasión mi voz salió mejor

‑A mí no me molesta estar contigo y cuidarte… es algo que yo quiero hacer‑ nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el ferri comenzó a encallar y los demás entraron en el auto, no había notado hasta ese momento que en realidad era una camioneta‑ Te molestaría si nos acomodamos como veníamos hace rato…‑ lo mire extrañada, él estaba entre avergonzado y esperanzado, se veía bastante tierno, así que negué con la cabeza y el sonrío de manera torcida robándome el aliento‑ Perfecto‑ acto seguido y de manera rápida me coloco en sus piernas y me sobresalte un poco‑ Acabas de aceptar y además solo así cabemos‑ sonrío de manera divertida, no sé qué cara puse porque enseguida cambio su estado de ánimo y parecía un poco tímido y desilusionado‑ Pero si te molesto puedo irme aparte‑ me sentí mal al verlo así, por lo que me limite a me recostarme en su hombro y me abrazo un poco más a él besando mi frente, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Alice me hablo, lo que me hizo caer en la cuenta de no estábamos solos

‑¿Ya te sientes mejor Bells?‑ pregunto preocupada

‑Si‑ le respondí en un tono bajo

‑Me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, pero aun así llegaremos primero al hospital para revisarte‑ dijo Carlisle mientras salíamos del ferri y al oírlo no pude evitar tensarme ya que no quería ir al hospital y Edward apretó su agarre sobre mi

‑Carlisle, ¿podrías revisarla en casa?‑ le pidió Edward en respuesta a mi tensión‑ Esta muy cansada y no creo que le siente bien, además se sentirá más cómoda si lo haces tú y no un extraño, ¿no crees?‑ le agradecí en un susurro pero me alcanzo a escuchar ya que me respondió de la misma forma que no tenía que agradecerle

‑Lo haremos así solo con un par de condiciones, si lo considero necesario tendremos que ir al hospital hoy mismo, sino iremos mañana para hacerte unos estudios y además tendrás que comer mejor ya que creo que lo de hoy se debió a eso y a los sedantes ¿de acuerdo?‑ hablo algo serio y con cierto deje de autoridad, no sé si lo hizo en su papel de médico o en el de padre

‑Está bien‑ respondió Edward por mí lo que provoco que todos se rieran

‑Es ella quien debe responder no tú Eddy‑ se burlo un poco Emmett

‑Lo haremos así ¿no?‑ me pregunto alzando un poco mi rostro y me perdí en su mirada, solo le respondí afirmando con la cabeza levemente, me sonrío satisfecho y esta vez me dio un beso justo en la comisura de mis labios tardando un poco en separarse, pero cuando lo hizo deslizo su nariz por mi mandíbula hasta colocarla en el hueco detrás de mi oreja e inhalo profundamente lo que provoco que me estremeciera y que mi corazón latiera como si acabara de correr un maratón, haciendo que él se riera por lo bajo y depositara un beso en mi cuello‑ Gracias‑ me dijo al oído y note que no solo lo decía por haber aceptado la propuesta de Carlisle, volví a recostarme entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos sin dormirme.

Durante todo el camino, prácticamente nadie volvió a hablar, salvo algunos comentarios de Alice y Rose como, ¡es tan verde como recordaba!, ¡casi nada ha cambiado!, ¡es perfecto!, ¡extrañaba tanto estar aquí! Y cosas por el estilo, una parte de mi quería abrir los ojos y ver que tan cierto era lo que decían, pero me negaba a hacerlo ya que tenía miedo ¿de qué?, ni yo lo sabia pero estaba asustada

‑¿Está dormida?‑ pregunto Jasper, no sé como lo supo Edward pero negó con la cabeza ‑¿Está nerviosa?‑ y nuevamente lo supo porque ahora lo sentí afirmar antes de hablar

‑Pero diría que más bien está asustada

‑Yo la entiendo, también estoy algo asustada

‑¿Porque Al?

‑A veces siento que esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte estaremos otra vez tu y yo solas en el internado y Bella en Londres

‑Eso no va pasar‑ sentencio Edward y me abrazo más fuerte ‑Esta vez no voy a soltarte‑ me susurro

‑Edward tiene razón Alice ya nadie las va alejar de nosotros, ni tú ni Bella tienen que preocuparse

‑Jasper tiene razón, ninguna de las tres tiene porque preocuparse, ni Carlisle ni yo vamos a dejar que les pase algo‑ continuo Esme –Ya estamos por llegar‑ después de algunos minutos la camioneta se detuvo, pero nadie se bajo –Espero les gusten sus habitaciones, hicimos algunos cambios porque ya no son unas niñas, el resto de la casa como pueden ver casi sigue igual… ¿quieren entrar o esperamos un rato?

‑No, ya es hora de volver a casa‑ respondió Rose y supongo que fue ella quien abrió una de las puertas, sentí como fueron bajando por el movimiento que provocaban

‑¿Quieres que bajemos o esperamos un rato más?‑ me hablo Edward una vez que quedamos solos

Sin responderle me aleje de él y salí, en cuanto vi la casa y el rancho en general me invadieron los recuerdos felices que viví ahí, eran tantos y por alguna extraña razón me dolían, por lo cual termine recargándome en la camioneta y sentándome en el pasto, enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas tratando de respirar, debería parecerles ridícula entrando en pánico tan de repente. Edward se sentó frente a mí y levanto mí rostro

‑Respira Bella… Respira… solo tienes que respirar… todo va estar bien… Respira con calma‑ hice lo que me dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que no hacían más que transmitirme paz y termine por relajarme‑ Yo estoy contigo y nada te va pasar… Bien ahora toma mi mano y entremos‑ me extendió la mano dude un poco‑ Vamos Bella si llega a ser demasiado para ti solo tienes que apretar mi mano y saldremos a tomar aire‑ me atreví a confiar en él, cuando comenzamos a avanzar me di cuenta que todos nos estaban esperando en el pórtico de la casa y nos veían con ternura, Alice soltó un sonoro suspiro y en el instante no pude evitar sonrojarme

No niego que me sentía bastante nerviosa por volver y que esto solo fuera momentáneo y que todo se esfumara nuevamente, sabía que Eleonor ya no estaba, el principal problema ahora era yo por mis miedos y desconfianzas. Todo el lugar en general seguía tal y como lo recordaba, solo que ahora las cosas ya no eran tan grandes, por lo general todos me miraban esperando mi reacción, lo cual era normal ya que en estos días no me he comportado como la persona más cuerda y normal del mundo, he actuado fría, indiferente y grosera con cada una de ellos sin ser los culpables de lo que me ocurrió, eso lo sabía perfectamente pero no sabía de qué otra manera actuar y ahora tenía el problema de mi comportamiento con Edward, no podía evitar portarme así al tenerlo cerca, aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría con James, si antes me era difícil aceptar nuestro compromiso, después de esto lo sería mucho más, así que por el bien de todos lo mejor sería alejarme de Edward de una buena vez antes de que las cosas se complicaran, sobre todo porque se los debía a Rose y Alice, no podía dejarlas desamparadas aún cuando ellas no me quisieran.

Sé que Emiliano se empeña en decir que ellas me quieren al igual que los Cullen, pero como pueden ellos querer a una persona que no hace más que herir a otros y actuar como yo lo hago sin una razón aparente, sobre todo a Rose y Alice, a quienes llevo años diciéndoles lo mucho que las odio, hace años que Eleonor me dejo de ordenar hacerlo y yo lo seguí asiendo, seguí lastimándolas tanto que a Rose no le quedo más remedio que responder a mis ataques al ver lo afectada que quedaba Alice y al final se volvió una batalla campal entre las dos, por mi parte lo hacía ya que era la única manera en la que podíamos _"Hablar"_ o estar juntas en presencia de Eleonor o en su casa y Rose termino haciéndolo porque me odiaba y Alice siempre se ponía entre las dos pero ganaba el amor hacia su hermana y se marchaba con Rose y como siempre yo terminaba sola, extrañándolas y sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo y así me lo hacía saber Eleonor cada vez que terminaban nuestra peleas diciendo que yo era tan estúpida por cuidarlas cuando ellas no darían ni un segundo de sus vidas por estar conmigo o quererme, y como siempre después de cada pelea entre nosotras y con tal de que ellas no recibieran castigo alguno Eleonor decidía _enviarme de viaje_ por lo que duraran sus vacaciones, así que yo desaparecía por dos o tres semanas antes de que ellas fueran enviadas nuevamente a su encierro como llamaban al internado, pero lo que yo hubiera dado con tal de haber ido con ellas desde el primer día.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que ya estábamos dentro de la casa, para ser más exactos estábamos en la sala, me di cuenta de ello hasta que Edward me hablo

‑Bella… ¿quieres ver el resto de la casa? O ¿prefieres que Carlisle te revise primero?‑ pregunto colocándose frente a mí y tarde un poco en reaccionar

‑Preferiría ir a dormir estoy cansada ¿Cuál va ser mi habitación?‑ pregunte alejándome un poco de él ya que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca lo cual me deslumbraba y no me dejaba pensar con claridad

‑Es la misma que tenias antes, está en el tercer piso…. ¿lo recuerdas no?‑ respondió Esme y yo me limite a encogerme de hombros, justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar Edward me retuvo del brazo y me giro frente a él

‑Tú y yo hicimos un trato, deja que papá te revise y después te llevo a tu cuarto‑ me dirigió hacia el sofá, sentándose a mi lado sin soltar nuestras manos

‑Esme porque no le muestra a las muchachas como decoraste sus cuartos mientras yo reviso a Bella‑ todos salieron en silencio dejándonos a los tres solos‑ Ve con ellos Edward

‑Prefiero quedarme aquí, además se lo prometí‑ acerco nuestras manos y deposito un beso en la mía, se acerco a mi oído y susurro‑ ¿Quieres que me vaya?‑ el simple rose de su aliento y su cercanía provoco que me estremeciera, como pude le respondí negando con la cabeza, lo sentí sonreír‑ Bien, porque no pienso alejarme nuevamente de ti‑ beso mi cuello justo debajo de mi oreja junto a mi mandíbula antes de alejarse, con una sonrisa le indico a Carlisle que comenzara así que fue por sus cosas con una sonrisa en la cara, estuvimos por poco tiempo en un cómodo silencio, cuando llego Carlisle se sentó sobre la mesita de centro.

‑Necesito revisar tu garganta, habré tu boca por favor‑ hice lo que me pidió, me molesto un poco sobre todo cuando tuve que decir "a"‑ Está un poco irritada creo que solo es por lo de esta mañana y por que casi no has ingerido líquidos, ahora te tomare la presión‑ me coloco el aparato‑ La tienes baja también, si te sientes mareada tienes que decirnos‑ me sostuvo la mirada hasta que acepte en silencio‑ Tú temperatura parece normal, pero me asegurare, toma‑ me tendió el termómetro y me lo coloque debajo del brazo‑ Mientras esta el termómetro, déjame hacer unas pequeñas pruebas‑ me reviso los ojos y mis uñas, las cuales apretó un poco y soltó un suspiro‑ Estas bien en cuanto a tú temperatura, pero también tendremos que estar al pendiente ya que hoy te diste un buen baño de lluvia y eso no es muy bueno‑ tomo mi mano libre y le dio un ligero apretón‑ No me gusta para nada lo de tu anemia, por lo que revise en tus ojos y uñas, tus glóbulos rojos deben estar muy bajos y por lo tanto también tus defensas, mañana iremos a primera hora al hospital para que te hagan unas pruebas, tendrás que comer mejor, el que dejes de comer solo empeora las ulceras y la anemia‑ volvió a besar mi frente‑ Porque no vas a darte un baño con agua caliente mientras esta la comida… acompáñala a su cuarto Edward, tu también necesitas un baño‑ se encamino a tomar el teléfono mientras nosotros salíamos de la sala

La casa seguía igual a como la recordaba, cuando llegamos a mi antiguo cuarto nos detuvimos‑ Espero que te guste Esme se esforzó mucho, trabajo en ellos por una semana, creo que casi ni durmió‑ solo me limite asentir y me abrazo‑ Vendré por ti en una hora para bajar a comer… estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo‑ me dio un beso en la frente antes de separarse por completo de mi

Entre sin responderle, cualquiera pensaría que me había quedado muda de repente, pero no tenía ganas de hablar no sabía que decir y sobre todo una parte de mi no quería arruinar las cosas diciendo alguna tontería. El cuarto era perfecto, en cuanto lo veías te llenaba de calor, tenia diferentes tonos de morado y la cama estaba cubierta de blanco con lila, me habían dejado un cambio de ropa sobre la cama, era de un estilo juvenil, nada comparado con lo que Eleonor me hacia usar, completamente formal, antes de tomar la ropa abrí la ventana y me fui al baño, el agua caliente logro relajar mi cuerpo, me cambie y en cuanto me mire en el espejo vi lo que todos habían visto este tiempo, la joven que estaba frente a mi tenía los ojos llenos de dolor, lucia destrozada sin vida, incluso a mi me daba lástima, sonreí sin humor ante mi idea, fui directamente a sentarme junto a la ventana, vi que aun seguía lloviendo pero el agua no lograba entrar al cuarto, escuche que tocaban la puerta, pero no respondí, después de un rato dejaron de insistir y a los pocos minutos lo volvieron hacer, pero en esta ocasión abrieron la puerta

‑Hola‑ saludo Alice‑ No respondías así que decidimos entrar para ver si estabas dormida‑ dijo mientras se acercaba

‑Ya está la comida… tenemos que bajar‑ dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano la cual aleje con un poco de fuerza

‑Bajare cuando tenga hambre y si alguien tiene la puerta cerrada y no responde es porque espera que nadie le moleste‑ les respondí con rudeza, no quería su lástima

‑Alice puedes dejarnos a solas, bajamos en un rato‑ la escuche salir y cerrar la puerta‑ ¿Qué pasa Bella?… ¿porque estas así?‑ pregunto sentándose a mi lado, trate de sepárame de él pero me lo impidió haciendo que me sentara en sus piernas‑ ¿Por qué lloras?‑ no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, me abrazo con fuerza

‑Déjame, no quiero tu lástima quiero que me dejes en paz‑ me soltó un poco pero sin dejar que me apartara de él y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

‑¿A ti quien te dijo que yo siento lástima por ti?… yo jamás podría sentir eso por ti, yo jamás te olvide, ni deje de quererte, te extrañe cada segundo y ahora que estas aquí no pienso ni puedo dejarte ir Bella, tu eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo‑ deslizo una de sus manos por mi cuello lo que provoco que me estremeciera y cerrara los ojos‑ Aún lo llevas contigo porque sientes algo por mi todavía‑ abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí tomar mi cadena de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije con nuestras iníciales entrelazadas en el centro de un corazón, el cual tenía dos piedras pequeñas una verde y una café, conservaba este dije como un tesoro, ya que fue un regalo que nos dieron Esme y Carlisle a cada uno poco antes de que Eleonor nos alejara y yo siempre lo mantuve oculto de ella ‑Y no solo lo digo por este dije, sino porque también me lo dicen tus ojos… para algunos es difícil ver en ellos, pero si lo haces con atención ellos hablan por ti‑ me sonrió y puso su frente junto a la mía, podía sentir su aliento y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado como un colibrí

‑Te preocupa que no te quiera, que sienta lástima por ti, pero cuando amas a alguien como yo te amo a ti eso jamás pasara‑ sus labios rozaban los míos mientras hablaba cuando termino presiono sus labios con los míos lo que provoco que llevara mis manos a su cabello y las enterrara ahí acercándolo más a mí, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos separo

‑Ya están todos en la mesa, los estamos esperando‑ dijo Emmett mientras entraba, estaba entretenido comiendo algo y cuando nos vio sonrió divertido‑ Te sentó bien el baño, mira hasta agarraste color y tu Eddy tienes una sonrisa de tonto ¿Por qué será?‑ salió soltando una gran carcajada

‑Sonrío porque quiero y no me vuelvas a llamar Eddy sabes que lo odio‑ salimos detrás de él, ya que en cuanto pudo tomo mi mano y me llevo con él

La comida transcurrió sin muchos acontecimientos, comí más por obligación que por hambre, ya que me insistieron mucho, en cuanto termine quise ir a mi habitación pero Carlisle me lo impidió al decir que quería hablar con todos; una vez terminada la comida pasamos a la sala, la cual estaba llena de fotografías familiares que no había notado la primera vez y en una de las esquinas estaba ubicado el hermoso piano negro que solía tocar Carlisle para mí por las noches, camine hacia el piano sin siquiera notarlo, levante la tapa y comencé a tocar las primeras notas de Claro de luna que me enseño papá y como siempre lo hacía me equivoque, justo donde lo hacía cuando comenzó a enseñarnos a Edward y a mí a tocar el piano, sonreí un poco al recordarlo

‑Sigue esta nota‑ me devolvió a la realidad Carlisle‑ Puedo enseñarte a tocar cuando no esté en el hospital y Edward también te puede ayudar

‑No gracias‑ le respondí sin mirarlo. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que aprendí a tocar el piano y otros instrumentos por imposición de Eleonor, aunque el piano era de mi entero gusto, no se lo dije a ella, ni el porqué de mi preferencia hacia este instrumento. Lo único que no le puedo reprochar a Eleonor fue la educación que me dio, siempre tuve a los mejores maestros particulares, mis clases favoritas eran las de música y pintura, las tomaba a diario y mis maestros decían que era muy buena, no solo tocando, sino también componiendo y dibujando, pero siempre me pedían que compusiera algo más alegre y que tocara en público pero era algo que no podía, no todas mis composiciones las tocaba para ellos, solo les mostré la música de dos de ellas, ya que la letra me las reservaba para mi, era una manera de expresar lo que sentía y desahogarme por así decirlo

‑Es increíble que aún recuerdes las primeras notas que te enseñe‑ sonrío dulcemente, esa era la razón por la cual siempre antes de tocar cualquier otra pieza comenzaba de esta manera, porque al hacerlo me los recordaba a todos y los momentos felices que pase a su lado

‑No es gran cosa, tengo buena memoria‑ le respondí alejándome de él, me senté en el borde de una de las ventanas y la abrí un poco, era una manía que adquirí cuando me sentía atrapada por así decirlo y porque odiaba los lugares cerrados y sin luz, me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar él porque de este disgusto

‑La próxima semana los chicos volverán a la escuela, ya que solo quedan 4 semanas para terminar el curso ustedes tres podrán quedarse en casa hasta el próximo ciclo‑ nos dijo Esme‑ Emiliano se hará cargo del papeleo correspondiente en su escuela para que las podamos inscribir aquí

‑Su madre tiene razón, pero aún así nos gustaría que se dedicaran unas horas al día para reunirse y ver qué temas ya han visto en sus escuelas y se ayuden entre sí en lo que no conozcan, para que no lleguen tan desubicadas el próximo curso

‑No te preocupes papá‑ intervino Alice y no puede evitar volver el rostro hacia ella con el ceño fruncido por la molestia que me causo, no que los considerara sus padres, sino que ella si los pudiera llamar así y a mí me provocara cierta incomodidad‑ Rose y yo vamos muy bien en la escuela y si Bella necesita ayuda nosotras nos encargamos

‑No necesito ni tu ayuda ni la de nadie‑ respondí enojada‑ Primero me consideran loca y me quieren mandar con el loquero y ahora piensan que soy estúpida

‑Yo no quise decir eso Bella‑ repuso angustiada

‑Me da igual si quisiste o no decirlo, preocúpate por tus cosas y por las de tu hermana en dado caso, pero conmigo no te metas y así llevamos todo este teatro en paz‑ evitaba hablarle así a ella, pero estaba muy molesta porque ella si puede llegar a ser una buena hija y yo no‑ Nos mantendremos como hasta ahora tú y tu hermana por su lado y yo por el mío, no te metes conmigo ni yo contigo‑ sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas‑ Si me interesaras o te quisiera no crees que hablaría contigo, que te trataría como lo hace ella‑ señale a Rosalie‑ No te quiero y métetelo de una buena vez en la cabeza‑ Edward trato de calmarme‑ Y tú también que no entiendes‑ me aleje de él‑ No quiero y no voy a jugar a esta tontería de la familia feliz, donde todos se quieren, no los quiero, es tan difícil de entender‑ camine hacia la salida pero Emmett y Jasper se interpusieron, hasta que Edward me tomo del brazo

‑Vamos tenemos que hablar‑ trato de que lo siguiera pero me negué‑ Emmett me ayudas‑ le pidió y entre los dos me llevaron, Jasper abrió la puerta y grito

‑Volvemos en un rato, nosotros nos encargamos

Al ver que no pensaban soltarme me deje llevar sin protestar, finalmente nos detuvimos junto al roble que estaba entre la casa y el granero, los tres se colocaron de manera que quede atrapada entre ellos y el árbol

‑Ellas no tienen la culpa y no está bien que desquites tu dolor con ellas o con cualquier otro‑ Jasper fue el primero en hablar‑ El decir que no nos quieres o que nos odias te hiere a ti y a nosotros, un día ellas se van a cansar de recibir tu desprecio y te van a dejar, pero todavía te quieren y les duele que las trates así, Alice solo quiere recuperar lo que perdió y eso nos incluye a nosotros tres, a nuestros padres, a los abuelos, pero sobre todo a ti‑ ante sus palabras llenas de verdad no pude hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza

‑Tanto te duele que lo vea también como su padre‑ mire a Edward en cuanto lo dijo‑ Sé que son tus padres pero los quiero como si fueran míos, son los únicos que he conocido… pero si tanto te molesta compartirlos yo… yo puedo… ‑No me imagine que alguien lo hubiera notado y menos que pensaran que los quería solo para mí. Los tres estaban tristes por eso, Carlisle y Esme una vez me dijeron que se convirtieron en padres porque yo comencé a llamarlos mamá y papá y Rose y Alice me siguieron en ello, pero que llegaron a tener su propia familia porque yo les pedí que se quedaran con Emmett, Jasper y Edward cuando los vimos en el hospital y ahora hice parecer las cosas como si ellos estuvieran demás

‑No me molesta que sean sus hijos, ellos no podrían tener mejores hijos que ustedes, es solo que… ‑me dolía admitir en voz alta algo de lo que yo era consiente‑ Rose y Alice son buenas y los harán sentir orgullosos como… como padres… mientras que yo… solo se herir a las personas‑ Edward me abrazo y comencé a llorar‑ Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo me siento o porque siento lo que siento o actuó de manera tan impulsiva, como pueden ellos o cualquier otra persona llegar a quererme, si no lo pueden hacer ahora o antes

‑Las tres son diferentes, pero no creo que no seas buena, ahora estas herida y por eso reaccionas así y créeme amor ellos se sentirán muy orgullosos de ti más que por cualquier otro‑ trato de consolarme

‑Ya están orgullos de ti‑ intervino Emmett‑ Que padre no estaría orgulloso de una hija que protege a sus hermanas‑ me hablo con ternura y Edward apretó su agarre

‑Emmett y Edward tienen razón Bella, pero ahora a nosotros nos toca cuidar de nuestra hermanita

‑Lo vez, todo va estar bien ahora, pero yo no te puedo ver como mi hermana‑ levanto mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos‑ Eso es algo que jamás padre hacer‑ volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos como para confirmar lo que dijo

‑¿Qué tal si volvemos de una vez a casa? antes de que se pongan más melosos este par

‑No lo arruines Emmett, si se ven taaaan lindos‑ para ese momento yo estaba más roja y Edward sonreía acariciando mi mejilla

‑Vamos antes de que este par de envidiosos sigan molestando‑ me dijo algo divertido, entrelazo nuestras manos y beso mi mejilla‑ Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

‑Y a mí me divierte que lo haga‑ Emmett soltó una carcajada, era tan fácil y natural estar con ellos tres

‑Tonto‑ le reñí con algo de humor y él se calló de golpe

‑Ohh… no debiste decir eso Belly Bells, tendrás que pagar por eso‑ enarco una ceja y comenzó a tocarse los dedos entre si, como si estuviera tramando algo y caminaba hacia nosotros, cuando sonrío capte lo que tramaba

‑En realidad no quise decir eso‑ me retracte inútilmente mientras ponía a Edward como barrera entre nosotros

‑Aún así lo vas a pagar‑ ambos corrimos y cuanto me alcanzo, lo cual fue muy rápido comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

‑No… Emm… para…‑ le decía entre risas

‑Di que lo sientes

‑Lo… jajaja…siento… jajaja

‑Si te ríes no vale‑ continuo haciéndome cosquillas y ya ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie

‑Ed… jajaja‑ le llame como pude y llego enseguida

‑Déjala, ya se disculpo‑ nos separo y yo me abrace de él

‑No seas aguafiestas‑ le saque la lengua por llamarlo así y él hizo ademan de acercarse otra vez pero Edward nos movió

‑Di lo que quieras, pero ella casi acaba de comer y necesita descansar, además podrías lastimarla, ¿recuerdas?, así que no voy a dejar que las siga _castigando_‑ le sonreí con suficiencia‑ Por hoy‑ mire a Edward incrédula

‑Ok, continuamos mañana Bells

‑No te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar, además olvida con facilidad las cosas‑ me dijo despacito mientras Emmett caminaba delante de nosotros‑ Por cierto, no crees que debes agradecerme por ayudarte con él‑ enarco una ceja

‑Mmm… si claro, gracias‑ le sonreí

‑¿Solo gracias?‑ negó con la cabeza‑ No se hace así

‑¿No?‑ lo mire extrañada y volvió a negar con la cabeza y sonrío divertido

‑Puede que un gracias funcione con otras personas _Bella_‑ cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre lo hacía como si fuera una caricia‑ Pero entre tú y yo solo se puede de esta manera‑ me tomo con una mano por la cintura acercándome a él y la otra la coloco en mi mejilla‑ Así es entre nosotros‑ acerco sus labios a los míos, solo rozándolos y yo acorte la distancia entre nosotros, al principio creí que sería otra vez un simple roce, pero él comenzó a mover sus labios y yo lo imite un poco nerviosa, el beso era algo torpe, como si fuera el primero también para él, pero aún así era perfecto, aún cuando me vi forzada a comprometerme con James, jamás deje que él me besara, no solo porque no lo amaba, sino porque sentía que si lo hacía traicionaría el recuerdo que tenía de Edward. Mi corazón latía como loco y no era el único ya que podía sentir el corazón de Edward de igual forma que el mío, debido a que una de mis manos descansaba sobre su pecho mientras que la otra estaba enterrada en su cabello. Nuestro beso termino más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado y creo que también a él porque lo escuche gruñir molesto cuando Emmett nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta

‑¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?‑ pregunto aparentemente molesto, Edward frunció el ceño como si él también se preguntara el porqué del cambio de humor, cuando me miro se sonrojo un poco y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar Emmett volvió hablar

‑Sabes Jazz, creo que de ahora en adelante solo aceptare tu ayuda con mis tareas‑ seguía serio

‑¿La mía?, Pero si siempre es Edward el que te ayuda‑ le siguió la conversación, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara

‑Eso era antes, pero como ahora él prefiere los besos como agradecimiento y dudo que le pueda pagar‑ se volvió hacia nosotros y nuevamente no pude evitar sonrojarme, Edward me abrazo apegándome a su pecho y caminamos más aprisa, en cuanto pasamos por su lado mascullo un _idiota_ y Emmett le respondió con una carcajada mientras nos seguía

‑Sabes Emmett yo creo que si le puedes pagar‑ los tres nos congelamos en cuanto Jazz hablo‑ Si serán tontos‑ rio Jasper al ver la cara de horror y asco que tenían Emmett y Edward‑ Él te enseña‑ señalo a Edward‑ Y tú convences a Bella para que en lugar de darle besitos tú, se los de ella‑ rodé los ojos y seguí caminando con Edward a mi lado, mientras los otros se reían con ganas

‑No les hagas caso‑ no sé que vio en mis ojos que le hizo sonreír de manera torcida robándome el aliento‑ Te puedo besar sin necesidad de favores‑ y me dio un ligero beso antes de que le respondiera

‑Si seguimos a este paso con estos dos parando cada minuto para besarse, nunca vamos a llegar‑ nos separaron Jasper y Emmett, llevándonos con ellos a cada uno

Jasper caminaba a mi lado y noto mi tensión cuando casi llegamos a la casa, estando con ellos tres, me fue fácil olvidar lo que había pasado‑ No te preocupes yo hablare con ella más tarde si es necesario, tú solo di que lo sientes‑ me alentó Jasper, entramos en silencio, todos seguían en la sala, Rose me miro enojada y dolida mientras consolaba a Alice que seguía derramando lagrimas recostada en sus piernas, verlas así me rompió el corazón y me hizo sentir terrible, cuando peleábamos siempre evitaba verlas después, el solo pelear me hacía sentir culpable, pero sabía que verlas sería mucho peor

‑Yo… lamento lo que les dije… estaba enojada

‑No quise decirte tonta Bella‑ se disculpo Alice con la voz quebrada

‑Sé que no… yo… solo me enoje por otra cosa Al y me desquite contigo y lo lamento‑ Alice sonrío feliz, pero Rose cerró los ojos y apretó los puños

‑No te preocupes‑ le resto importancia‑ Solo me debes tres días de compras y todo queda olvidado‑ comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar‑ Ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir‑ dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo un poco insegura, cuando se separo de mi y volvió a su lugar mientras Rose se ponía de pie

–Voy por algo de agua‑ anuncio‑ Sí la vuelves herir un simple lo lamente no te bastara‑ me siseo enojada y choco su hombro con el mío, Emmett le iba a responder pero Jazz lo detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza

Edward me llevo con él para que nos sentáramos, pero cuando llegamos me sentó sobre su regazo, a lo cual no ofrecí resistencia y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, estar a su lado era tan natural, no necesitaba pensar, solo respondía de manera automática a sus actos, como si todo entre él y yo fuera correcto, por el simple hecho de ser nosotros. Carlisle y Esme siguieron hablando de lo que haríamos al día siguiente. Después Alice sugirió que viéramos una película y así lo hicimos, creo que me quede dormida al poco rato de comenzada la película, mientras que Edward me tarareaba una canción.

‑Despierta _Bella_ durmiente‑ me removí un poco entre sus brazos‑ Vamos Bella es hora de cenar‑ beso cada uno de mis ojos en cuanto nos giro‑ Veo que tendré que despertarte como a la princesa del cuento‑ unió nuestros labios y comenzó el beso, esta vez era más confiado, pero no por ello menos dulce y perfecto, solo eran nuestros labios moviéndose de manera acompasa, tomando más confianza con cada roce, cuando termino nuestro beso, ambos suspiramos‑ Creo que esta sonrisa me indica que te gusto‑ delineo mis labios mientras sonreía, pero en sus ojos había un poco de preocupación‑ Esta es la primera vez que lo hago… nunca he besado a otra chica y no sé si a ti te gusto pero para mí cada beso a sido perfecto, porque eres tú y no me interesa basar a nadie más, tu eres la única para mi‑ me miro intensamente

‑A mí me gusto mucho y me pasa lo mismo que a ti… es la primera vez que beso a alguien, nunca deje que James lo hiciera‑ le respondí viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que viera en ellos la veracidad de mis palabras y en cuanto lo noto me sonrío ampliamente y volvió a besarme, pero en esta ocasión me apego más a su cuerpo, pero sin perder la delicadeza

‑Siempre seremos tú y yo, nadie más, nos pertenecemos‑ dijo cuando rompimos el beso y yo me limite a confirmar con la cabeza, me sentía completa y segura, no quería que esto acabara, era mucho mejor que en mis sueños, mi corazón latía como loco y mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear

‑Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que vengan a buscarnos‑ en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la sala, se río cuando noto mi confunción‑ Decidí traerte a la cama cuando te dormiste, para que estuvieras más cómoda

‑No debiste molestarte‑ le dije pensando en lo difícil que debió ser cargarme hasta el tercer piso él solo

‑No es molestia, por el contrario a mi me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos por si no lo has notado… y además prefiero tenerte solo para mi‑ me sonroje ante sus palabras y él sonrío más ampliamente apegándome más a su lado‑ Te he extrañado demasiado‑ enterró su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro

‑Y yo a ti…‑ me atreví a confesarle‑ Dime que esto no es un sueño… que no vas a desaparecer… que eres real‑ apreté nuestro abrazo mientras dejaba salir mis lagrimas y le confesaba una parte de mis miedos

‑Esto es real Bella… estamos juntos otra vez y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi‑ me abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, después soltó un poco su agarre pero solo para hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos‑ Siempre voy a estar a tu lado protegiéndote y amándote‑ pude ver la sinceridad en su mirada, al hacer esta promesa, la cual sello con un dulce beso, nuestros labios se movían acompasados en una perfecta sincronía, fuimos interrumpidos por una par de toques en la puerta‑ ¿Sí?‑ respondió Edward ya que al parecer cada vez que él me besaba yo perdía la respiración y la capacidad de hablar o pensar coherentemente

‑Mmm… ya es hora de cenar‑ le llamo Emmett

‑Enseguida vamos‑ le respondió Edward mientras nos movíamos de la cama


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry por la tardanza aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward POV**

Mientras viajábamos en el avión de regreso a casa y antes de que comenzaran las pesadillas de Bella en el avión, Emmett hablo con Jasper y conmigo, nos explico que Bella la había pasado realmente mal con Eleonor y que necesitaba toda nuestra ayuda pero sobre todo demostrarle que no estaba sola y que en verdad la queríamos, lo cual estaba de más de mi parte, entre los tres acordamos mantenerla alejada de las peleas con Rose y Alice y también en tratar de ignorar sus comentarios hirientes ya que al parecer era con ellos con los que trataba de protegerse y alejarse de los demás.

Cuando estábamos en el ferri Bella se comenzó a remover un poco, en un inicio pensé que era una de sus pesadillas por lo cual comencé a hablarle, pero se separo de mi abruptamente y me miro asustada haciendo que sintiera un dolor en el pecho al percibir su rechazo, pero deje esa emoción rápidamente al ver su rostro cambiar de color, Bella salió rápidamente de la camioneta y se aferro a la barandilla vomitando cuando me acerque a su lado y vi que era sangre lo que vomitaba, comencé a llamar a Carlisle para que me ayudara, al llegar a nuestro lado pude ver que él también estaba tan preocupado como yo, finalmente cuando se calmo la lleve de regreso a la camioneta, en donde la tuve que dejar por unos minutos con mamá para que la ayudara a cambiarse, mientras las esperaba papá me explico que probablemente su reacción se debiera a la falta de alimentación y al estrés, por lo cual le lleve una barra de galleta y una botella de agua para que comiera un poco, por unos minutos me rechazo pero antes de encallar en el muelle volvió a estar entre mis brazos sin ningún tipo de molestia por su parte, incluso cuando me tome el atrevimiento de respirar su olor, besar su cuello y acariciar su rostro, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad, lo cual acrecentó mis esperanzas, alejando mis temores y preocupaciones.

Una vez en la casa Carlisle la reviso, determinando que al día siguiente la llevaríamos al hospital para que le realizaran un chequeo general, la deje en su habitación para que tomara un baño, después de un tiempo prudente fui a buscarla, cuando no recibí respuesta le pedí a Alice que entrara a su habitación para ver si estaba bien, cuando finalmente entramos ella se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, llorando en silencio, cada vez que la veía así de triste me rompía el corazón, trato de herirnos y alejarnos de ella a Alice y a mí, pero pude convencerla de que aún la amaba, cuando estuvo más calmada bajamos a comer, pero al poco rato volvió a haber una pelea entre Bella y sus hermanas, en la cual Emmett, Jasper y yo intervenimos sacándola de la casa y hablando con ella, estando nosotros cuatro solos por unos momentos Bella volvió a sonreír y a parecer feliz, pero cada vez que estaba con los demás esa felicidad se esfumaba de sus ojos, además podía notar en sus ojos un dolor más intenso cada vez que veía a nuestros padres, en especial cada vez que escuchaba a Rosalie o Alice llamarlos papás.

Por otro lado cada vez que la tenía entre mis brazos me sentía completo y se con seguridad que a ella también le gustaba, ya que no me rechazaba y Dios cuando nos besamos juro que era como estar volando, ahora cada vez que la tenía a mi lado no solo quería abrazarla, sino también quería besarla, probar nuevamente el dulce sabor de sus labios, sé que me estaba comportando como un cavernícola por la forma tan posesiva en la que me portaba a su lado, la manera en que la abrazaba, la acariciaba, la libertad que me tomaba de respirar su olor, todo esto era algo que ya no podía evitar, más ahora que sé que soy correspondido, que su corazón sigue siendo mío, lo único que empaña estos momentos es el dolor que siente, pero he podido notar en su mirada que este desaparece cada vez que yo estoy a su lado, lo cual me hace sentir mejor, al saber que logro darle algo de felicidad y tengo la seguridad de que poco a poco mi Bella volverá a sonreír y ser feliz completamente y no me voy a rendir al igual que el resto de mi familia tampoco lo hará.

Después de la cena Alice organizo una pequeña pijamada en la sala, todos aceptamos menos Bella, logre convencerla pero se volvió a negar en cuanto vio la pijama que le dio Alice, era un pequeño conjunto compuesto por una camisa ligera y unos pequeños shorts, finalmente accedió después de las suplicas de Alice, pero sobre todo porque mamá intervino ofreciéndole un conjunto más abrigador, lo cual internamente agradecí ya que al imaginarla en el otro conjunto me ponía nervioso.

Esme y la abuela nos prepararon chocolate caliente mientras arreglábamos las camas improvisadas en la alfombra y los sillones, las chicas dormirían en ellos mientras nosotros nos acomodaríamos en el suelo, la noche básicamente transcurrió en recordar viejos tiempos cuando todos vivíamos juntos, Bella casi ni probó el chocolate y prácticamente en cuanto comenzamos con los relatos ella se giro en el sofá dándonos la espalda, pero se notaba por el movimiento de su espalda que estaba llorando.

Poco a poco les fue ganando el sueño a cada uno, cuando finalmente todos se quedaron dormidos intente hacer lo mismo, pero a los poco minutos sentí como Bella se levantaba de su lugar, la vi caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla un poco sentándose al pie de la misma, le di su espacio por unos minutos, hasta que no soporte más verla llorar en silencio, me levante de mi lugar y la traje de nuevo a mi lado estuvimos abrazados por un rato sin hablar

‑¿Quieres que nos quedemos a dormir aquí? O ¿Vamos a tu habitación?‑ le pregunte cuando se calmo un poco

‑No quiero dormir

‑Tienes que hacerlo Bella, debes descansar

‑Ya dormí mucho en el avión, no estoy cansada‑ la lleve conmigo al sofá y la senté en mis piernas

‑A mí no me puedes engañar amor… Dime porque no quieres dormir‑ se quedo callada por una rato

‑Cuando duermo tengo pesadillas y casi siempre ocurren cuando… estoy estresada… Ted dice que es normal por la depresión, me dio algunos medicamentos, pero creo que los olvide en Londres

‑No te preocupes… porque no tratas de dormir un poco y si las pesadillas comienzan yo estaré a tu lado para hacer que se vayan‑ trate de alentarla

‑No es tan fácil Edward, solo desaparecen hasta que despierto y en ocasiones es en medio de gritos… será mejor que me vaya al cuarto‑ respondió un poco agobiada y tratando de alejarse

‑Hey… puede que no te parezca fácil, pero…‑ me debatía entre decirle que habíamos descubierto que entre mis brazos las pesadillas desaparecían, buen en realidad era mientras me mantuviera cerca de ella o le hablara un poco diciéndole que estaba ahí con ella, lo de abrazarla era por puro gusto‑ ¿Recuerdas, la noche que pasamos en el hotel?‑ cuando asintió continúe‑ Bueno… pues resulta que mientras estabas en el balcón te quedaste dormida y comenzaron tus pesadillas, así que me acerque a ti, comencé a hablarte y tú te calmaste, cuando te deje en el sofá y me aleje un poco de ti comenzaron nuevamente, así que me quede a tu lado toda la noche y lo mismo paso en el avión, tus pesadillas se iban cada vez que yo estaba a tu lado y volvían cuando me alejaba y además esta tarde volviste a dormir tranquilamente conmigo‑ me miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada con sus mejillas encendidas, lo cual pude notar gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, acaricie suavemente su mejilla

‑¿Qué te parece si… dormimos juntos aquí en el sofá?‑ le sugerí‑ Y vemos si vuelve a funcionar‑ no respondió pero se recostó en mi hombro y eso me basto para saber que había aceptado, nos recosté en el sofá y nos cubrí con las mantas, no le llevo mucho tiempo caer en un sueño profundo, al cual yo le acompañe en cuanto comencé a sentir su respiración acompasada.

Por la mañana comencé a sentir como mi ángel se removía entre mis brazos, me encontraba tan cómodo que no quería que esta sensación se terminara, por lo cual nos gire y apreté un poco más mi agarre a su cintura mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello, el cual olía deliciosamente a fresas y fresias y sin poder evitarlo comencé a besar su cuello‑ Aun no Bella… te necesito así entre mis brazos‑ le dije mientras trataba de acercarla más a mí, su sola presencia y cercanía me estaban volviendo loco, sobre todo el frenético latido de su corazón, el cual sentía a través de su cuello

‑Te amo‑ le dije antes de lanzarme a sus labios, ella me respondió el beso, al principio fue lento y lleno de ternura, pero en cuanto ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello, perdí todo el control, comencé a pasar mi lengua entre sus labios y solo basto que ella separara un poco sus labios para que yo introdujera mi lengua por completo en su boca, haciendo contacto con la suya, era una sensación única sentir el dulce sabor de su boca, el calor y la humedad de nuestras lenguas acariciándose por primera vez, si el solo roce de nuestros labios me parecía perfecto, esta nueva versión de besos era como rozar el cielo y estoy seguro que era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría de repetir, no paramos de besarnos por falta de aire, sino por un molesto carraspeo, en cuanto nos separamos logre enfocar la mirada de mi madre, Bella se puso completamente roja y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, puedo estar casi seguro que yo también estaba sonrojado, ya que me sentía completamente avergonzado por mi arrebato frente a mamá y por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, debido a que yo estaba prácticamente sobre Bella

‑Chicos ya está listo el desayuno‑ dijo retirando la vista y cuando seguí su mirada me quise patear, mis hermanos y las chicas estaban en la sala y lo habían visto todo igual que mamá‑ No tarden‑ en cuanto volvió a posar su mirada en nosotros, le suplique solo moviendo mis labios que se los llevara antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de que no solo ella nos vio, me entendió y les indico que un dedo que la siguieran y que no hablaran

‑Ven vamos a desayunar‑ le pedí cuando quedamos solos y mientras me movía de su lado, aun estaba sonrojada cuando nos separamos y sin voltear a verme se estaba encaminando hacia las escaleras, así que fui por ella y la tome del brazo‑ ¿Estás enojada conmigo?‑ negó con su cabeza‑ ¿Entonces porque te alejas?‑ le pregunte haciendo girar su rostro y acercándola a mi

‑…Debe estar enojada por cómo nos encontró y… A mí me da vergüenza que nos viera así‑ me respondió sonrojándose más

‑¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?‑ afirmo en silencio‑ ¿Te ha gustado?‑ me anime a preguntarle, se sonrojo aun más mientras dio un ligero asentimiento, lo cual me hizo sonreír como un tonto y la volví a besar como hace unos minutos‑ No está molesta créeme‑ le dije después de separarnos y de haber regulado mi respiración

‑Ven vamos a desayunar‑ le pedí mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos seguía sonrojada y soltó un suspiro

‑Está bien, bajo en cuanto esté lista‑ dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi

‑Desayunaremos primero… además así te vez preciosa‑ le dije antes de tomar sus labios otra vez, cuando nos separamos, la lleve sin chistar hacia la cocina aprovechando que parecía un poco aturdida, todos ya nos esperaban en el desayunador con los platos servidos, el desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, con algunas insinuaciones de Emmett sobre lo cómodo que durmió y como yo me parecía un devorador de fresitas, las cuales hacia mirando hacia nosotros, aprovechándose del sonrojo de Bella y haciendo alusión a uno de los apodos que le pusimos cuando era una niña, solo se detuvo hasta que mamá lo regaño.

Cuando terminamos cada uno fue a su habitación para arreglarse ya que Carlisle y Esme llevarían a las muchachas al hospital para que las checaran, cuando termine de arreglarme fui directo a su habitación, entre mientras tocaba levemente ya que tenia la puerta entre abierta, ella ya estaba lista, pero se quedo recostada en la cama viendo hacia el balcón, fui a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y comencé a acariciar su rostro, lo cual la hizo sonreír levemente, me recosté en el espacio libre que quedaba y ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho al mismo tiempo en que yo rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo, permanecimos en silencio por un rato hasta que ella hablo

‑Creo que ya no me puedo alejar de ti

‑¿Eso te molesta?‑ le pregunte con algo de temor ya que su voz sonaba un tanto distante

‑No…‑ respondió segura y viéndome a los ojos ‑Es solo que… estoy comprometida con James‑ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trato de alejarse de mí, lo cual no permití

‑¿Lo amas?‑ mi corazón sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

‑No, jamás‑ respondió con prisa pero con convicción

‑Entonces no te casaras con él‑ sentencie

‑Pero debo hacerlo

‑He dicho que no lo harás Bella, no lo pienso permitir, eres mía y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi otra vez y menos alguien como el tipo ese que es incapaz de amarte como mereces‑ sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas

‑Sé que no me ama y yo jamás podre amar a alguien más, pero Eleonor‑ la bese como nunca antes la había besado, con prisa y necesidad, mi lengua tomo posesión y control total de su boca, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos nos separamos un poco

‑Esa mujer ya no está‑ le dije de manera entre cortada mientras besaba su rostro –Y lo que ella haya decidido sobre ti nunca pasara

‑Te amo‑ me dijo con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

‑También te amo‑ y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con más calma

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así besándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, mientras acariciábamos nuestros rostros, dejamos de hacerlo hasta que llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar, en esta ocasión era Carlisle, quien nos aviso que ya era hora de salir rumbo al hospital, todo el camino Bella se la paso en silencio mirando por la ventana, en cuanto llegamos se puso un poco tensa, ella y nuestros padres se dirigieron al consultorio, mientras los demás permanecíamos en la sala de esperas, estuvimos ahí por más de una hora, esta demás decir que yo estaba un poco ansioso, cuando finalmente salieron venían acompañados de una doctora, más joven que mis padres, el rosto de Bella me indicaba que estaba muy molesta, trate de acercarme a ella pero me paso de largo y salió del hospital sin mirar a nadie, cuando trate de ir tras ella Esme me retuvo

‑Dale unos minutos a solas

‑¿Porque está molesta?‑ pregunte de manera directa

‑Se debe principalmente a mi‑ respondió la doctora‑ Soy Ángela Weber, tu hermana se molesto cuando nos presentaron y tus padres le informaron que asistiría a terapia conmigo

‑Bella no es mi hermana‑ le aclare, ya que me molesto que pensara eso

‑Perdón, pensé que eras uno de los hijos del Doctor Cullen

‑Soy su hijo, pero ella no es mi hermana…‑ me detuve por un segundo al caer en la cuenta de que aun no le pedía que fuera mi novia‑ Nosotros estamos juntos‑ aunque técnicamente nunca terminamos

‑Ohh…‑ miro extrañada a mis padres‑ Ya veo… lo importante aquí es que nos reuniremos unas cuantas veces por semana en su casa para trabajar en terapia familiar y en caso de ser necesario algunas sesiones individuales, esto es lo que la tiene molesta, por alguna razón ella cree que trabajar conmigo implica estar loca, cosa que no es así, por lo cual espero que ustedes no lo vean de la misma forma y me ayuden a hacerla entender esto.

Duro un rato más explicando las cosas y presentándonos a todos, en cuanto mis padres se despidieron de ella yo salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, cuando llegue al coche de Carlisle ella ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto, abrí la puerta y gire su rostro

‑Hey ¿cómo estás?‑ sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y de lagrimas contenidas, trato de apartar su mirada de la mía pero no se lo permití‑ Ven‑ la ayude a salir del coche y nos acomode en la parte trasera del auto, se acurruco en mis brazos y dejo salir sus lagrimas‑ Todo va estar bien‑ trate de consolarla

‑No… ella me va a encerrar en un manicomio‑ me dijo entre sollozos y se apretó más a mi pecho

‑Eso no va a pasar

‑Si, cree que estoy loca y eso no es verdad, yo sé que estoy mal Edward, pero no estoy loca te lo juro‑ rompió a llorar, por lo cual la abrace un poco más fuerte

‑Nadie ha dicho eso y te prometo que nadie te va alejar de mí

‑Lo prometes

‑No te lo prometo, te lo juro, además si eso pasa yo iría contigo‑ trate de bromear un poco pero no funciono ya que me vio asustada y dolida

‑Tú crees que yo…

‑No‑ la corte de inmediato‑ Solo trataba de hacerte sonreír‑ se relajo de inmediato‑ Además si hay un loco aquí soy yo‑ frunció adorablemente el ceño‑ Porque estoy loco de amor por ti y pretendo que tu lo estés igual por mi‑ se sonrojo y sonrío antes de besarme ella por primera vez, cada vez que la besaba sentía que no tenía suficiente de ella, en esta ocasión paramos por falta de aire, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados me hicieron sonreír

‑Eso ya lo conseguiste‑ me respondió mientras se sonrojaba un poco más

‑Entonces ya que los dos estamos enamorados el uno del otro… y bueno hasta donde recuerdo nunca terminamos… pero aun así ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia otra vez?‑ me regalo una sonrisa radiante mientras se sonrojaba y respondía con un suave si y como ya me estaba acostumbrando tome nuevamente sus labios pero desgraciadamente esta vez como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a mi familia nos sepamos al oír un carraspeo el cual provenía en esta ocasión de Carlisle

‑Es hora de ir a comer algo antes de comenzar con las compras‑ nos informo mientras él, Emmett y Alice se acomodaban en el coche y los demás en el de mamá

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, la abuela ya tenía la comida preparada, la hora de la comida básicamente paso sin contratiempos, al terminar la comida acompañe a mi madre y a las chicas de compras, en cuanto llegamos al centro comercial Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, tanto ella como mamá nos hicieron durar más de seis horas entre tienda y tienda, solo pararon por que vieron el cansancio de mi Bella.

Durante el regreso ella, Alice y yo nos fuimos en la parte trasera del coche, al llegar a casa mi Bella ya estaba dormida, por lo cual la lleve en brazos hasta su habitación y me quede con ella, no me di cuenta del momento en que yo también me quede dormido, hasta que mamá llego a despertarnos para cenar, el resto de la noche paso sin más hechos importantes, cuando nos retiramos a descansar deje a Bella en su habitación después de haber tomado el medicamento que le receto la Dra. Ángela para dormir, por lo cual yo fui a dormir a mi habitación, pero por la madrugada desperté al escuchar el llanto de Bella, corrí hacia su habitación y en cuanto llegue ella seguía llorando y gritando en medio de una pesadilla, no tardo en llegar el resto de nuestra familia, mientras trataba de calmarla hablándole al oído, a los pocos minutos se relajo por completo y me acomode mejor en la cama con ella en mis brazos

‑Creo que lo mejor es que pase la noche aquí con ella‑ poco a poco se fueron retirando, hasta quedar solo nuestros padres –No hay problema porque duerma aquí ¿verdad?

‑Claro que no, por el contrario nos alegra que al menos se sienta segura a tu lado‑ respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa un poco triste, se retiraron después de desear buenas noches, estuve un rato observándola dormir hasta que el sueño me venció

A partir de ese día siempre dormía en la misma habitación que Bella, como no me gustaba que tuviera pesadillas, solo le daba su espacio a solas por unos minutos antes de entrar y pasar la noche a su lado, cuando le pregunte si mi presencia le incomodaba se sonrojo un poco diciéndome que le gustaba mucho tenerme a su lado, sobre todo cuando la despertaba por las mañanas por medio de besos

**merecere algun review? ._.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Después de tanta espera aquí les va un nuevo capítulo, les recomiendo que mientras lo lean escuchen la canción "señor llévame contigo" de Gloria Trevi**

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella POV**

Desde que volvimos a Forks me fue imposible alejarme de Edward, lo que siento por él es tan fuerte que si antes estando lejos de él dolía, ahora sería mucho más difícil siquiera pensar en alejarme de él y menos ahora que lo tengo todo el tiempo a mi lado, bueno casi todo el tiempo ya que ahora tanto el cómo los chicos asistían nuevamente a clases, todas las mañanas Emmett y Jasper tenían que llevarse prácticamente a rastras a Edward ya que cuando llegaba la hora de partir me abrazaba enterrando su cara en mi cuello negándose a partir o comenzaba a besarme, yo por mi parte no ponía ninguna resistencia, todos en la casa nos miraban divertidos, incluso hasta yo sonreía con diversión, pero en cuanto él se marchaba todo rastro de felicidad me abandonaba, en casa solo nos quedábamos todas las mujeres, los primeros días solo me encerraba en mi habitación hasta que los chicos llegaban, pero después la abuela nos dio algunos deberes a las chicas y a mí, yo los hacía en silencio, en ocasiones solo respondía cuando ellas me hablaban, pero evitaba por completo a Rose y ella a mí, lo cual agradecía ya que no quería pelear ni con ella ni con nadie más.

Cuando terminaba mis deberes salía a tomar un poco de aire ya que comprendí que las intenciones de todos era que no permaneciera recluida en mi habitación, así que me sentaba el resto de la mañana junto al roble, observando el paisaje que ofrecía tanto el bosque como la granja, era tan hermoso y pacifico, tan lleno de color, en un arranque de inspiración salí disparada hacia la casa, entre corriendo llamando la atención de todos, pero no me importo, en realidad necesitaba hacer esto, cuando llegue a mi cuarto busque con desesperación en el closet hasta que encontré mi libro de dibujo, pero pare en seco al recordar que no tenía lápices de carboncillo, lo cual me desilusiono ya que rompió el momento de inspiración.

‑Bella, ¿estás bien cariño?‑ me pregunto Esme poniéndose a mi altura

‑Creo que sí‑ le respondí en un susurro

‑Ohh…‑ gire mi rostro al escucharla‑ Es hermoso, ¿tu lo hiciste?‑ no me había dado cuenta que tenía el libro abierto, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

‑No es gran cosa, solo es un simple dibujo‑ le respondí devolviendo el libro a su lugar

‑A mí no me parece simple, es muy bonito, no cualquiera puede hacerlo‑ me dijo sonriendo con dulzura y al parecer con orgullo‑ Si quieres te puedo prestar mis lápices para que sigas dibujando‑ no le respondí, me sentía extraña después de ver esa mirada, hace años que nadie me veía de esa forma ‑Fue por eso que entraste corriendo, ¿cierto?, me preocupe un poco cuando te vi así, pero ahora veo por qué lo hiciste, tu dibujo es muy hermoso, ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?‑ trato de elogiar mi trabajo del atardecer en el rio Támesis

‑Ya no importa, hace tiempo que deje de dibujar y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo‑ me aleje de ella y volví a salir de la casa.

Dos días después encontré en mi cama una caja nueva de lápices de carboncillo, la caja era simplemente hermosa, estaba hecha de madera con mi nombre grabado en la tapa, no sé cuánto tiempo pase solo viendo la caja sin abrirla, hasta que sentí que la cama de hundía a mi lado

‑Espero que te guste

‑Es muy hermosa… gracias… no debiste

‑No tienes porque agradecérmelo, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

‑Ese fue mi último dibujo… no he hecho ningún otro desde ese día… no creo que pueda

‑Lo harás cuando estés lista… cuando encuentres algo que te inspire… el otro día viste algo que te inspiro, pero no tenias lo necesario, pero ahora tienes tu libro y tus colores, solo es cuestión de tiempo‑ su mirada estaba llena de orgullo y cariño, algo de lo que no me sentía merecedora‑ Porque no lo abrimos para ver si te gusta

Cuando la caja estuvo totalmente abierta se me corto el aliento al ver casi trescientos colores juntos, ya había tenido esa cantidad de lápices, pero en esta ocasión estos eran especiales, por la persona que me los había regalado, sin pensarlo siquiera me encontré abrasando a Esme

‑Este es el mejor agradecimiento que me has podido dar

‑Muchas gracias, te prometo que el primer dibujo que haga será para ti‑le dije emocionada

‑Entonces lo estaré esperando con ansias, ahora guarda tus cosas y bajemos, ya casi es hora de comer‑ me sonrío con dulzura

Se podría decir que ese fue un buen día, pero lamentablemente como ya era costumbre desde hace algunos días, después de la comida llego la loquera para arruinar el día con sus fallidos intentos de hacerme hablar, pero no la ignore por completo y creo que ella lo noto por que nos dejo una tarea para el fin de semana, digo nos dejo porque Ángela venia a casa para trabajar _"Con toda la familia"_, esto en palabras de ella y Carlisle, aunque todos en el fondo sabíamos que yo era la principal razón de las terapias, en las cuales yo no hablaba nada, no porque ella fuera como el psicólogo con el que me llevo Eleonor hace tiempo, en estos días pude darme cuenta que las intenciones de ella no eran malas, ni que pretendía encerrarme en un manicomio, así que por primera vez me atreví a escucharla

‑Escuchen chicos, la única manera en la que podremos avanzar, será cuando comiencen a expresar sus emociones, de la manera que mejor les parezca, pero sin herir a los demás‑ esta chica hablaba con cierto deje de ternura y autoridad‑ Busquen alguna forma de hacerlo, porque a partir de la próxima semana no nos moveremos de esta sala hasta que no comiencen a hablar‑ sentencio antes de partir un poco molesta al ver la nula cooperación por parte de la mayoría, ya que la única que se mostraba un poco interesada era Alice

Al día siguiente Rose y Alice pidieron ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres y acordaron hacerlo al medio día, una vez que todos se fueron al cementerio para visitar la tumba de René y Charlie, baje a la sala para tocar un poco el piano, bajando conmigo los cuaderno empastado que me regalo Emiliano y que contenían mis composiciones y dibujos, tenia tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que me sumergí por completo en las piezas que más me gustaban y sin darme cuenta del paso del tiempo y recordando cómo me sentía al estar con Eleonor, comencé a tocar mi primera composición, la repetí en un par de ocasiones y finalmente me atreví a cantar la letra, sintiendo la realidad de mis emociones plasmada en ella.

_Te prometo que_

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Cambiare_

_Y voy a ser tan buena_

_Como nunca he sido_

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Te prometo que_

_Ya no seré rebelde_

_Te amare_

_Con plena sumisión_

_A todos tus deseos_

Comencé a dejar que mis lágrimas corrieran sin ningún control, cada vez me era más difícil aparentar frialdad e indiferencia

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Nadie llorara_

_No hay quien me quiera en casa_

_Ni tengo amigos de verdad_

_Y eso del amor_

_A mí nunca se me dio_

_Solo se me dio la soledad_

Mi voz comenzó a sonar desagarrada en una verdadera suplica, no podía evitar recordar el dolor que me causaba el haber perdido a toda mi familia y sentirme completamente sola

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame la vida _

_En plena madrugada_

_No quiero despertar otra mañana_

_No quiero vivir sin ser amada_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame el dolor_

_Regálame la calma_

_Que es demasiado triste_

_Aquí mi camino_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

_Te prometo que _

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Deseare felicidad y amor_

_Para los que están vivos_

Aun recuerdo como le rogaba a Dios que todo mi dolor desapareciera, que se lo llevara, solo quería dejar de sentir

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Nadie llorara_

_Tal vez ni se den cuenta_

_Nunca fui nada especial_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame la vida _

_En plena madrugada_

_No quiero despertar otra mañana_

_No quiero vivir sin ser amada_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame el dolor_

_Regálame la calma_

_Que es demasiado triste_

_Aquí mi camino_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

Poco a poco mi voz se fue apagando, permanecí por unos minutos en silencio mientras controlaba mis lagrimas, cuando lo conseguí comencé a tocar de nuevo, decidí parar después de algunas piezas más, antes de que volvieran a casa, era extraña la forma en la que me sentía, estaba triste pero a la vez relajada, fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha, mientras estaba en la tina recordé gran parte de mi vida aquí y en Londres, salí finalmente cuando el agua estaba completamente fría, me coloque un pijama antes de salir del baño, me sobresalte un poco al notar a Edward esperándome en mi cama.

‑Lo siento no fue mi intensión asustarte‑ me dijo mientras se incorporaba

‑No hay problema, no fue un gran susto‑ respondí acercándome a él, en cuanto me tuvo cerca, me abrazo con fuerza durante un largo rato

‑Te amo‑ dijo en mi oído antes de separarse un poco de mí y besarme, en esta ocasión de manera diferente, no supe como describirlo, pero en cuanto nos separamos vi dolor y tristeza en sus ojos

‑¿Qué pasa…? ¿Por qué estas triste?‑ le pregunte preocupada y me regalo una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos

‑Es solo que no me gusta estar lejos de ti‑ me respondió mientras me rodeaba nuevamente con sus brazos‑ Te amo demasiado, tanto que duele estar lejos de ti, saber que estas triste, que no eres completamente feliz, no puedo ni quiero imaginar una vida sin ti‑ después de permanecer otro largo rato abrazados sin decir nada más, decidí romper el silencio para anunciarle a Edward sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar

‑Esta tarde estuve pensando sobre todo el asunto de Ángela, ya sabes… en hablar con ella… como ustedes quieren‑ le dije un poco dudosa ya que no quería hablar de todo lo que pase con Eleonor y sobre mis sentimientos hacia mis padres, _los cuatro_.

‑No debes hacerlo por darnos gusto, debes hacerlo porque aunque no te lo parezca es por tu bien‑ no le respondí y continuamos abrazados‑ Por lo poco que me has dicho y por lo que he percibido, no la pasaste nada bien al lado de esa mujer… estas triste casi todo el tiempo y eso me duele, daría lo que fuera por haberte evitado esta pena, por haber estado a tu lado o por lo menos cambiar de lugar y haber pasado por todo ello en tu lugar‑ me tense al escucharlo decir eso y al solo imaginar que él deseara haber vivido todo eso

‑No digas eso jamás

‑Ok, no diré eso pero prométeme que por lo menos intentaras hablar con Ángela

‑Lo hare te lo prometo, lo hare desde el lunes, pero ahora solo quiero pasar el resto del fin de semana de manera normal, ya sabes como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como debió haber sido si ella nunca hubiese aparecido‑ su sonrisa volvió aparecer y en esta ocasión fue genuina

‑Así será te lo prometo, vamos a disfrutar este fin de semana en familia y yo me encargare de que no salga ninguna lagrima de tristeza de tus ojos

‑Me parece bien, este será un fin de semana perfecto

‑¿Qué te parece si lo iniciamos bajando a cenar?

Así lo hicimos, me pareció un poco extraño verlos a todos un poco tristes pero supuse que era por la visita al cementerio, el resto de la noche paso muy tranquilo, al día siguiente todos se sorprendieron cuando en el desayuno me dirigí a Esme con un gracias mamá, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lagrimas y me abrazo con fuerza sin soltar el plato de panques que me iba a entregar, después de eso el desayuno fue bastante incomodo para mí ya que todos se me quedaron viendo hasta que Edward anuncio lo que habíamos acordado la noche anterior

‑Bella y yo hablamos ayer y llegamos a un acuerdo

‑Es mi hermana Eddy no queremos oír los detalles sórdidos de su relación, además estamos desayunando‑ hablo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en la cara

‑No me llames Eddy y no hay detalles sórdidos entre nosotros, esto es algo serio así que mantén la boca cerrada por unos minutos‑ le reprendió Edward molesto

‑Emmett déjalos hablar

‑Gracias papá‑ en esta ocasión respondí y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, lo cual ya era incomodo, creo que todos lo notaron

‑Ahora di Emmett‑ me ordeno Emmett

‑¿Por qué?‑ le pregunte extrañada

‑Quiero ver si pasa lo mismo cada vez que digas el nombre de algún miembro de la familia, ya sabes todos nos hemos quedado mudos en cuanto dijiste mamá y lo mismo paso ahora con papá, no creo que sea divertido pero a los demás así les parece así que lo haremos hasta que pierda la gracia‑ dijo Emmett pero les miro un poco molesto como tratando de reprenderlos a todos

‑No es que nos parezca gracioso, es solo que a tu madre y a mí nos ha dejado impactados, no porque no nos agrade, sino por todo lo contrario, Esme y yo estamos felices por escucharla eso es todo y tienes razón puede que exageráramos un poco al quedarnos en total silencio pero no volverá a pasar

‑Sí Bella, tu papá y yo lamentamos si te hicimos sentir incomoda, no lo haremos nuevamente cielo

‑No, está bien yo entiendo creo… de eso de lo que queríamos hablarles… bueno yo he decido que hablare con Ángela, pero quiero que los fines de semana sean tranquilos sin ella y sin sus cosas de terapia ni nada de eso, no sé si me explico

‑Sí mi cielo no hay ningún problema ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien, Ángela es muy buena doctora es de las mejores en el estado, por eso fue que me atreví a pedirle su ayudo, quiero lo mejor para ti y para toda mi familia, así que el día de hoy haremos lo que tú quieras

‑Solo quiero estar aquí en casa

‑Vamos Bells hay que hacer algo divertido, ya se iremos de compras‑ anuncio Alice

‑No, de compras no, la vez pasada tardamos demasiado y yo termine dormida en el auto

‑Ohhh! Vamos Bells di que sí además te prometo que será solo un ratito, después iremos a comer, al cine, caminaremos un rato, luego podemos ir a cenar y cuando regresemos a casa haremos una noche de juegos en la sala con chocolate caliente de la abuela siiiiiiiiiii‑ puso una carita como la del gato de shrek

‑Ok, el día de hoy la pasamos así pero el día de mañana no saldré de la casa

‑Ya veremos‑ me respondió muy sonriente antes de abrazarme

Tal y como ella dijo realizamos todos y cada uno de sus planes, todos parecían muy contentos, fue un día perfecto todos sonreían, incluso yo, lo más sorprendente fue que Rose y yo no peleamos en ningún momento, bueno en realidad prácticamente ni hablamos, pero el hecho de que no discutiéramos ya era una gran ventaja. Por la noche Alice organizo nuevamente una pijamada, durante la cual estuve más tranquila, claro con Edward todo el tiempo a mi lado.

Esa misma noche Edward me comento que me quería mostrar algo muy especial para nosotros, así que aunque yo no fuera amante de las sorpresas me sentí un tanto emocionada, pero lo que no me gusto del todo fue que por la mañana después de desayunar se despidió de mi prometiendo que solo seria por un par de horas y que nos reuniríamos para pasar el resto del día juntos.

Puede que sea una exagerada pero cuando salió por la puerta sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho, así que regrese al comedor donde estaba el resto de mi familia, algunos minutos después papá junto con el abuelo y los chicos fueron a reparar algunos cosas en el establo y prometieron volver antes del almuerzo, Alice se ofreció a acompañarlos, cuando me invitaron me negué argumentando que prefería ayudarle a la abuela y a mamá con la comida, cuando quedamos las cuatro Rose se fue a su habitación y no podía entender por qué cada vez que alguien desaparecía de mi vista sentía esta extraña opresión en el pecho, probablemente se debía a mi miedo por quedarme sola.

**._.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo. Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella POV**

Edward había salido de casa hace unas horas, para prepararme una sorpresa, ya que este seria nuestro ultimo día tranquilos, porque a partir de mañana comenzaría realmente mi terapia con Ángela y le hablaría de todo lo que sucedió con Eleonor.

Comencé a preocuparme un poco por él, ya que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse demasiado, anunciando una fuerte tormenta, (si mal no recordaba cómo eran las tormentas aquí en Forks), yo seguía en la cocina con mamá y la abuela ayudándoles a terminar de preparar la comida, cuando comenzaron los truenos

‑Él estará bien, ya no debe tardar‑ me dijo mamá dando un ligero apretón a mi mano cuando noto mi preocupación

‑Parece que lloverá muy fuerte

‑Sí, pero no te preocupes en el sótano tenemos reservas de lámparas, baterías y víveres por si nos cae un diluvio‑ comento la abuelo en broma

‑¿En el sótano hay lámparas?‑ pregunte un tanto interesada, ya que me gustaría tener una en caso de que llegara a fallar la luz

‑Sí, tenemos varias, ¿Porqué?‑ me respondió mamá

‑Mmmm… ¿podría tomar una?... para mi habitación, me gustaría tener una… ya sabes en caso de que falle la energía‑ no me sentía muy segura de decirle la verdadera razón

‑Claro cielo, no te preocupes yo iré por ella en un rato

‑No es necesario, yo voy‑ le ofrecí, no quería dar más molestias de las que ya daba

‑¿Segura?

‑Sí, no hay problema, puedo hacer‑ le respondí con una sonrisa y sin saber que fue lo que me motivo le di un abrazo mientras seguía hablando‑ Te quiero mamá

‑Y yo a ti Bella… y yo a ti‑ me respondió con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos anegados de lagrimas‑ Toma aquí tienes la llave

Salí rumbo al sótano, la llave se trabo un poco, por lo cual deje la puerta abierta mientras bajaba y a su vez aprovechando la luz que provenía del pasillo mientras llegaba al interruptor, una vez que encendí la luz comencé a buscar la caja con las linternas, cuando di con ellas tome una, junto con un paquete de baterías, después de comprobar que funcionaba correctamente la apague junto con la luz del sótano, cuando iba a medio camino por las escaleras tropecé y la linterna rodo hacia abajo y fui por ella, no vi necesario encender nuevamente la luz por que entraba un poco de la parte de arriba, cuando la encontré note que por el golpe las baterías se habían votado y comencé a buscarlas, al no verlas por la falta de luz me gire para apretar el interruptor pero me congele al escuchar un portazo en el momento que desaparecía todo rastro de luz, en ese instante mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desaforada, el miedo comenzó a hacer presa de mi, haciendo que cientos de imágenes y sensaciones me golpearan y cada vez sentía que me hundía en la oscuridad, mientras mi respiración se volvía dificultosa…

**Edward POV**

Cuando Alice y Rose pidieron ir a visitar a sus padres, Bella se tenso un poco, pero al escuchar que nuestros padres aceptaron, ella se puso de pie anunciando que no iría, además se negó rotundamente a que alguien se quedara con ella en casa, entendía el porqué de esta actitud y muy a mi pesar la deje sola, así que con el resto de la familia salimos rumbo al cementerio en un extraño e incomodo silencio, cuando llegamos los abuelos nos informaron que ellos irían a caminar por el pueblo, mientras tanto Esme y Carlisle nos presidieron en el camino, notándose algo incómodos, cuando llegamos les dimos su espacio a Rose y Alice colocándonos a unos pasos de ellas, todos estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Rose comenzó a hablar con Alice

‑Ella también debió venir‑ dijo un tanto molesta

‑No podemos obligarla Rose

‑También son sus padres Alice y ellos la querían

‑Pero lo que hicieron no estuvo bien y Bella tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojada con ellos‑ le hablo con un deje de tristeza

‑Yo sé que no estuvo bien pero ellos eran buenos, solo se equivocaron, no tiene que ser así con ellos o con el resto

‑Tal vez yo haría lo mismo que ella

‑No lo creo, tu eres buena

‑Ella también lo es Rose, solo trata de ponerte en su lugar, vivió engañada toda la vida

‑Lo dices como si todo hubiera sido tan malo para ella, tuvo unos padres que la amaron tanto como a nosotros y ahora tiene nuevamente una familia completa y ve como la desperdicia

‑No deberías juzgarla, está sufriendo

‑Sufre porque quiere

‑Cómo puedes decir eso Rose, después de lo que le hicieron nuestros padres y nuestra abuela‑ le respondió molesta

‑Lo digo porque es la verdad y estamos aquí para visitarlos a ellos, no para reclamarles algo

‑Sé porque estamos aquí, pero eres tú la que insiste en estar molesta con Bella

‑No puedo creer que tú también la defiendas, entiendo que los demás lo hagan porque no la conocen realmente, pero no logro comprender porque lo haces tú‑ en esta ocasión Rose estaba realmente molesta

‑Por la simple razón de que es mi hermana y debo apoyarla‑ pero Alice no se dejo amedrentar y le respondió en el mismo tono

‑Yo también lo soy‑ le rebatió indignada y molesta

‑Sí, pero a ti nunca te abandone‑ en esta ocasión su voz estaba cargada de culpa

‑Nosotros no la abandonamos, fue ella quien nos alejo

‑Sabes, empiezo a creer que Emmett tiene razón al pensar que solo crees lo que quieres

‑Cómo te puedes poner también del lado de ese‑ le reprocho nuevamente

‑Escúchame muy bien Rosalie‑ en esta ocasión su tono cambio radicalmente a como se dirigía usualmente a las personas, se escuchaba completamente firme y segura, pero algo triste‑ Eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero eso no evita que me dé cuenta de algunas cosas y me cuestione otras, se perfectamente como se ha comportado Bella desde que llegamos a Londres, pero también sé como era antes y eso me hace ver que algo le tuvo que haber pasado

‑En un inicio al igual que tu no lo quise entender de esa manera porque era una niña, pero desde hace un tiempo quise cambiar todo ello pero no lo pude lograr por dos razones; La primera porque era imposible estar cerca de Bella, no porque yo no quisiera, si no porque cada vez que tu y yo estábamos en Londres ella desaparecía y volvía después de nuestra partida y cuando coincidíamos la abuela la mantenía ocupada fuera de la casa en algún ridículo evento y el segundo motivo era porque sentía que si me acercaba demasiado a ella te podría perder a ti, pero ahora las cosas son diferente, Eleonor ya no esta

‑Qué estas tratando de decir

‑Solo quiero informarte que pretendo recuperar a mi otra hermana y si eso te molesta lo siento mucho, pero las quiero a las dos y pretendo tener una buena relación y ser amiga de ambas‑ le respondió con firmeza, mientras se notaba la gran molestia de Rosalie

‑Por mí haz lo que quieras, pero cuando vengas llorando porque te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que ella es, no olvides que te lo advertí

‑Eso no va a pasar, algo me dice que eres tú la que está equivocada, pero no pienso juzgarte y siempre voy a estar a tú lado… Sera mejor volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde

‑Solo dame unos minutos a solas con mamá y papá

‑De acuerdo te esperamos en la entrada

Los seis salimos en silencio del cementerio, hasta que Esme se dirigió a Alice

‑¿Cómo estas cariño?

‑No estoy segura, una parte de mi está muy molesta y avergonzada por todo lo que mis padres les hicieron a ustedes y a Bella, también me siento triste porque Rose no va a tomar muy bien mi decisión, pero estoy determinada a recuperar a Bella, es algo que nunca he dejado de querer, pero ahora siento que lo voy a poder lograr y eso me hace estar feliz, bueno eso y que aún a pesar de lo que les ha hecho mi familia, ustedes nos aceptaron a Rose y a mi‑ finalizo con una sonrisa insegura

‑Alice hija no solo las aceptamos, sino que en realidad las queremos mucho‑ le respondió Esme

‑Ohhh! Muchas gracias‑ se lanzo a sus brazos emocionada‑ Estaba algo preocupada por ello

‑No tienes porque estarlo, ustedes no hicieron nada malo‑ complemento Carlisle

‑Muchas gracias, mmm… por cierto, me preguntaba si puedo llamarlos mamá y papá‑ les pregunto avergonzada y en un tono bajo

‑Claro!‑ respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

‑Bueno enana, si ellos ahora son tus padres creo que eso te hace mi otra hermanita‑ le dijo Emmett mientras la despeinaba un poco, ella grito de felicidad y se lanzo a sus brazos quedando colgada de él

‑Gracias, gracias, gracias‑ cuando termino de abrazarlo se bajo‑ Sabes tú eras el que más me preocupaba de todos

‑¿Y eso?

‑Bueno he visto como tratas de protegerla de todos y no sabía si tu también estabas molesto conmigo como lo estas con Rose

‑Contigo no hay problema enana, tu si entiendes, pero la rubia es todo un caso, mientras ella no cambie su actitud hacia Bella creo que no nos llevaremos bien

‑Yo confío en que todo saldrá bien ya veras, solo necesitamos tiempo

En ese instante Rose salió y se dirigió hacia nosotros y volvió a reinar el silencio mientras esperábamos a los abuelos, cuando finalmente parecieron nos dividimos en los dos autos, las chicas se fueron con nuestros padres mientras el resto con los abuelos, durante el trayecto les relatamos a los abuelos lo sucedió entre Alice y Rose en el cementerio, la abuela manifestó que era comprensible la actitud de ambas, mientras que el abuelo expreso su total desacuerdo con Rose y su manera de comportarse con Bella

Después de un rato llegamos a casa, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar, comenzamos a escuchar el sonido del piano, Alice sonrió emocionada y nos hizo a todos señas para que la siguiéramos en silencio, llegamos hasta el patio trasero, donde se podía escuchar mejor

‑Es Bella, hasta donde sé le encanta tocar el piano y componer‑ comenzó a explicar en voz baja‑ Eleonor contrato a los mejores maestros de música para ella, sabe tocar otros instrumentos, pero hasta donde sé este es su favorito, le gusta tanto como pintar y dibujar

‑¿Cómo lo sabes?‑ le interrogo Rose

‑Recuerda la ocasión en la que nos expulsaron del internado, una semana antes de salir de vacaciones‑ después de que ella le respondiera con un asentimiento continuo‑ Bueno, la noche que llegamos, tú te fuiste directo a tu habitación, pero como yo tenía hambre baje a la cocina, mientras caminaba de regreso escuche que alguien tocaba el piano, así que me dirigí al salón y cuando llegue vi a Bella tocando, se veía tan concentrada y relajada que me quede escondida detrás del sofá para escucharla sin interrumpirla, pero después de un rato llego Eleonor, le conto sobre nosotras pero lo hizo como si fuese algo divertido, cuando termino, Bella azoto la tapa del piano y se fue a su habitación

‑¿Y Cómo te enteraste de todo lo demás?

‑Bueno el resto me lo conto Emiliano porque comencé a hacerle preguntas sobre ella y… decidí regalarle algunos libros para sus dibujos y sus composiciones, son los que le entrego Emiliano en el avión el día que regresamos a casa, aunque ella no sabe que son de mi parte, si se enteraba, seguramente los hubiese rechazado

Mientras Alice explicaba todo esto, Bella sin saberlo nos estuvo deleitando con diferentes piezas, logrando que nos sintiéramos relajados, hasta que llego a una pieza en particular, nunca antes la había escuchado era muy buena, cada nota estaba perfectamente enlazada con la otra dándole una cadencia melódica pero que te embargaba de dolor y desolación, no solo yo lo sentía, sino que era algo que podías notar en cada uno de nosotros, la repitió en varias ocasiones y cada vez que la repetía el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte, incluso hasta palpable, provocándome una ganas inmensas de entrar y detenerla tomándola entre mis brazos para jamás dejarla ir, esta sensación se volvió peor cuando la pieza inicio nuevamente, pero ahora acompañada de su voz

_Te prometo que_

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Cambiare_

_Y voy a ser tan buena_

_Como nunca he sido_

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Te prometo que_

_Ya no seré rebelde_

_Te amare_

_Con plena sumisión_

_A todos tus deseos_

Su voz era hermosa aún con estas palabras, pero aún así no lograba relajarme, lo peor vino cuando seguí escuchándola cantar y terminar de comprender el significado de la letra y musica

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Nadie llorara_

_No hay quien me quiera en casa_

_Ni tengo amigos de verdad_

_Y eso del amor_

_A mí nunca se me dio_

_Solo se me dio la soledad_

Con cada palabra y cada nota sentía como la opresión en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba dentro de mí

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame la vida _

_En plena madrugada_

_No quiero despertar otra mañana_

_No quiero vivir sin ser amada_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame el dolor_

_Regálame la calma_

_Que es demasiado triste_

_Aquí mi camino_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

_Te prometo que _

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Deseare felicidad y amor_

_Para los que están vivos_

Como era posible que una criatura tan maravillosa como mi Bella rogara por su… por… Dios incluso pensarlo es doloroso, más aun escuchar que es algo que ella pedía

_Si me llevas contigo_

_Nadie llorara_

_Tal vez ni se den cuenta_

_Nunca fui nada especial_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame la vida _

_En plena madrugada_

_No quiero despertar otra mañana_

_No quiero vivir sin ser amada_

_Señor llévame contigo_

_Arráncame el dolor_

_Regálame la calma_

_Que es demasiado triste_

_Aquí mi camino_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

_Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito_

Yo no solo lloraría por ella, la seguiría sin dudarlo, como pudo esa mujer causarle tanto dolor, cuando las notas finalizaron solo se escucharon sus sollozos, los cuales eran eco de los nuestros, cuando finalmente levante la vista y note que no era el único que estaba llorando, forcé a mis piernas moverse para ir en busca de mi Bella, pero Carlisle me retuvo

‑Espera, dale unos minutos a solas‑ me hablo en un tono bajo

‑Quieres que la deje sola?‑ sonreí irónico‑ Como me pides algo así?

‑Es lo mejor

‑Lo mejor?… no crees ya ha estado demasiado tiempo sola, que más necesitas, qué más quieres escuchar, o es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo se siente, de que lo que menos necesita es estar sola‑ me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo lloraba por ella‑ Que pasa contigo, me consuelas a mí y no a ella

‑Hijo, yo siento lo mismo que tu

‑No lo parece

‑‑Yo también la escuche, todos lo hicimos, pero es mejor que nos calmemos, crees que a ella le sentara bien vernos así a todos, ahora ella necesita que seamos su consuelo no ella el nuestro

‑Papá tiene razón Ed, a Bells no le va a gustar que la veamos así‑ intervino Jazz

‑Ven chico vamos a caminar un rato mientras nos calmamos‑ Emmett y Jazz me llevaron con ellos y nos alejamos de la casa mientras Bella seguía tocando, agradecí internamente que hubiera elegido otras piezas ya que no creía que fuera capaz de escuchar nuevamente esa canción y no ir por ella

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio en el cobertizo, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los caballos hasta que Jazz decidió hablar

‑No fue su intensión molestarte, él solo quería que te calmaras, que todos nos calmáramos antes de ir con ella

‑Lo sé, es solo que ya no quiero que sufra, quiero verla sonreír, cuando ella sonríe se que todo está bien, pero si ella esta triste es como si su tristeza fuera la mía, además de eso, me duele verla así, quiero que se feliz, quiero hacerla feliz

‑Todos lo queremos, por eso debemos ser fuertes por ella, tal como dijo papá

‑Gracias chicos, en verdad necesitaba calmarme

‑Lo que sea por mis hermanos Eddy‑ por primera vez sonreí ante la mención de ese horrible diminutivo

‑Gracias Emm, vamos a casa‑ les dije una vez que termine de calmarme y de asegurarme a mí mismo que sería fuerte por ella y para ella


End file.
